La prometida de Mu
by xanxel
Summary: Una mujer llega a cambiar la vida del santo de Aries, otra la del santo de acuario. Un mundo llevado por la magia los santos han de conocer, grandes peleas se avecinan y visitantes del futuro aparecerán. Lean y disfruten.
1. El dia en que llegaste

_**EL Día en que llegaste.**_

Se encontraba un joven de cabellos lilas sentado en las escaleras de tu templo, cuando a lo lejos vio una figura casi indivisibles que se acercaba a su casa, la cosmo energía de aquella figura no la había sentido nunca ¿de quien se trataría?. Paso un rato y una figura con una capucha se acercó.

¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto el santo con su típica serenidad.

Busco a un sujeto llamado Shion- dijo esta, es supo de inmediato que se trataba de una mujer, por el tono de voz.

Se puede saber ¿de parte de quien?- preguntó.

Que te importa - dijo tercamente la figura.

Entonces no podré llevar su recado- dijo Mu, tranquilamente.

Vamos carnero inútil, quiero hablar con tu maestro- dijo esta y Mu se sorprendió ante la vulgaridad y la poca suavidad de la mujer.

¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar evitando la sorpresa para no pasar por descortés ante una dama.

A ustedes no les enseñaron a no ser cargantes?- pregunto la mujer.

Por favor señorita ¿solo su nombre?- dijo Mu casi rogando.

NO!- grito esta- quiero ver…- fue interrumpida.

Me quiere ver a mi, no te preocupes Mu yo la atenderé- dijo Shion, quien aparecía de la nada.

Al fin Shion!- dijo la mujer.

Por favor Libis sígueme- dijo Shion- Mu tu también, no están esperando.

Ambos sujetos siguieron a Shion, quien atravesó los 12 templos hasta llegar a su cuarto donde estaban los de más caballeros más atenea. Mu al verlos se acercó a Shaka, dejando a aquella mujer sola a quien no le importo ni en lo mas mínimo.

bien e reunido a todos para dar aviso de una noticia muy importante – dijo Shion, mientras se sentaba en su cómodo sillón y daba un largo suspiro- Mu tiene prometida.

Que!- se escuchó retumbar por todo el santuario, mientras el Lemuriano, casi se desmaya de sorpresa, en eso se le acercó Milo, quien susurro.

Él que no pensaba en placeres, al parecer ahora lo podrá disfrutar todas las noches- dijo este soltando una risita maliciosa.

Mu no respondía estaba atónito.

y con quien?- se escucho.

Acércate- le dijo a la mujer, quien se acerco a la silla del patriarca- con Libis- dijo este y ahora si a Mu todo se le daba vueltas, de pronto la capucha que cubría a la mujer voló por los aires y todos pudieron ver un bello rostro fino, blanquecino, ojos serenos e inocentes de color lila y brillantes como un diamante, cabellos café claro hasta la cadera, curvas bien definidas, afiladas caderas y nariz respingada. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro muy ajustado que dejaba ver las curvas bien definidas de sus piernas y luego un poco mas bajo de sus rodillas unas botas del mismo color, las cuales se ajustaban con cordones en zig-zag, en su cadera un cinturón de color café que le rodeaba la cadera y luego tenía otro pedazo que caía locamente en el costado de su pierna, el cual sujetaba un espada con bello mango de color dorados, mas arriba llevaba un corsés de color negro que dejaba ver sus mas relevantes dotes y su curveada cintura, una blusa color negro, para no verse tan provocativa, pues, odiaba la atención de los hombres por su figura. En su cuello llevaba un collar, el cual mostraba el signo de la magia, que era como tres triángulos algo ovalados unidos y por último en su espalda también llevaba otra espada. Mu al verle el rostro, aquel collar y sus puntos en la frente en ves de cejas la recosió.

Libis, no puede ser- dijo este

Y quien creías que era, la Diosa del viento del sureste?- pregunto la mujer.

Como has cambiado- le dijo Mu, mientras se acercaba a ella.

Si tu ahora pareces mas una flor lavanda- se acercó y lo olió- hasta el olor lo tienes- dijo mientras estallaba en risas y este se sonrojaba.

Como quieras- dijo Mu algo avergonzado, sin mas que decir que aquella frase con poca concordancia. De pronto escuchó un susurro.

Sigues tan hermoso como siempre- se dio vuelta rápidamente para mirar a Libis, quien parecía estar distraída tratando de descifrar los gesto que le hacía Shion.- ¿acaso sería ella?- se pregunto, aun seguía tan ingenuo como siempre. Lo peor de todo es que aquella mujer le traía tantos recuerdos de su doloroso pasado que al empezarlo a recordar, se dio media vuelta y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

FLASH BACK…

Unos pequeños niños jugaban inocentemente en un prado verde con la estricta orden de no moverse del lugar hasta que sus respectivos padres los vayan a buscar, así pasaron los días y los niños desnutridos y sin fuerzas esperaban el retorno de sus padres, pero los únicos que llegaron fueron los padres de Mu, mientras que su madre estaba en pésimas condiciones y apunto de morir, de pronto llegaron mas personas, pero ninguna de ella eran los padres o familiares de Libis, de pronto estos fueron tomados por las manos y obligados a correr en dirección al mar para tomar un barco de tipo carabela, al subir allí, todas sus desgracias empezarían. Los llantos sin cesar de Libis y la muerte de su madre y luego la de su padre y de la mitad de los tripulantes de barco por peste, etc.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Una mano en su hombro interrumpió sus pensamientos, se dio vuelta para mirar quien era, nada menos que su maestro.

estas bien?- pregunto.

Claro- dijo este.

Bien, entonces e de avistar que Libis vivirá contigo en tu casa- dijo este y Mu asintió con la cabeza y luego Shion lo miro algo dudoso.

Que sucede?- pregunto.

Cuidado con desflorarla antes del matrimonio, ella aun es virgen- dijo este, mientras Mu se ponía algo rojo.

No se preocupe, yo también lo soy- dijo este y Shion lo miro asombrado, no podía creer que su pupilo era el virgen de toda la orden de los dorados y él que pensaba que era Shaka.

Ya no vamos?- pregunto la voz autoritaria de Libis a Mu.

Claro- respondió Mu. Mientras bajaba las escaleras junto con Libis, formado un silencio incomodo y ambos casualmente comenzaron a recordar lo mismo.

FLASH BACK…

escuchen ambos- dijo la voz moribunda del padre de Mu.

Padre…- susurro Mu.

Prométanme una cosa- dijo este.

Lo que sea tío- Dijo Libis.

Ustedes seguirán la descendencia de nuestra raza- dijo Mu.

Como?- pregunto Mu.

Viviendo juntos para siempre- dijo este.

Y como se hace eso?- pregunto inocentemente un niño de recién 5 años, Mu.

Uniendo sus vidas- dijo este- sin separarse jamás- término de decir esto con mucha tos.

Padre!- exclamo Mu.

Aun queda mucho viaje por recorrer antes de llegar a Asia y a mi me queda poco tiempo de vida es por eso que deben prometerme que no se separaran nuca mientras pisen este barco- dijo tosiendo aun mas.

Tío no haga tantos esfuerzos- dijo la niña, ya muy madura para su edad junto con Mu.

MU- dijo mientras daba vuelta la cabeza para mirarlo exclusivamente a él- debes de cuidar a Libis, pues ella será lo único que te tendrás.- luego dio vuelta la cabeza solo para mirar Libis- y tu debes de cuidar de Mu.

Claro- dijeron ambos al instante de que el padre de Mu cerrara los ojos para no despertar nunca mas. De lejos se escuchó una voz gritar.

Se a muerto otro, tenemos carne esta noche!-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

ya habían llegado a la primera casa sin hablar ni una sola palabra, entraron a la habitación privada del caballero de oro, que para desgracia de ambos, solo tenía una cocina, una pieza, un baño y un pasillo que unía las tres piezas.

Como dormiremos?- pregunto Libis, al ver que solo había una cama de 2 plazas y que no habían sillones ni nada por el estilo.

Ten… tendremos que compartir la misma cama- dijo este apenas y muy ruborizado.

Comprendo, yo al lado del mueble!- Dijo esta, ya que la pieza de mu tenía su cama arrinconada a la pared en un lado y en el otro un velador con una lámpara acompañan por un vaso y un libro.

Pero…- dijo Mu.

Nada de peros yo soy la visita y debes darme el privilegio a mi- dijo mientras se sacaba sus dos espadas y la dejaba tiradas en el suelo.- tienes un playera que me prestes para poder dormir?- pregunto. Mientras Mu se dirigía hacia su armario pegado a la pared, mientras abría las puertas, examinaba un poco, sacaba una camisa de aquellas que ocupaban antiguamente los hombres para dormir y una chaleco de color café, el cual la mujer quedo mirando sorprendida.

Flash BACK.

Mu tengo frío- le dijo Libis a Mu, mientras se abrazaba a si misma

Espera un momento – dijo Mu y al rato después llego con un chaleco de color café.

De donde sacaste eso?- pregunto.

Lo tenía escondido, es un chaleco de mi madre, ven acércate, nos taparemos con estos- la niña se acercó a él y se abrazaron tapándose con aquel chaleco.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

el camisón es para que duermas y el chaleco para que lo ocupes de bata o para que te cubras cuando tengas frío- dijo Mu.

Gra… gracias- dijo esta que estaba sentada en la cama y a de mas que en todo ese día lo había tratado bien.

Mu se sentó a su lado tomándole sus manos.

tranquila todo aquello ya paso- dijo este.

Ya lo sé, pero el verte…- no termino de hablar.

El vernos nos trajo de vueltas aquellos recuerdos crueles del pasado- dijo este la mujer asintió.- tenemos 20 años…- fue interrumpido al ver a la mujer colocar cojines en la mitad de la cama.- que haces?- pregunto.

No quiero que te pases hacia mi lado- dijo este, mientras que Mu la miraba desconcertado.

Bien- dijo resignado, mientras entraba al baño, para cambiarse e irse a dormir…

Mientras que en otro lugar…

de veras piensan en hacerle competencia aun cuando sabes que están comprometidos, milo- le dijo camus.

Esa mujer es hermosa, tiene que ser mía como de lugar- dijo este.

Estas viciado por aquellos placeres terminaras hundiéndote solo- dijo camus.

Continuara…


	2. Comenzaron los problemas

**_Comenzaron los problemas_**

Había llegado otro nuevo día, ya eran las 6:00 de la mañana y Mu se levantaba como de costumbre cuando escuchó ruidos en la cocina y se acerco hacía la habitación, allí vio a la Libis haciendo el desayuno, sonrío y se fue a bañar.

esta preparando el desayuno que atento de su parte- pensó Mu, mientras la observaba y se retiraba al baño. Al salir se dirigió a la cocina y allí vio a la mujer sentada, merendando.

Buenos días- dijo Mu.

Hola- dijo fríamente la mujer. Mientras Mu observaba que no había ningún puesto para él y mucho menos comida paraél.

No preparo nada para mi- se dijo mientras miraba la mesa.

Que miras tanto?- pregunto la mujer- acaso creías que te iba a preparar el desayuno- miro la cara de Mu la cual le decía que si, por lo que estallo en risas- que ingenuo eres.

Yo…- no sabía que decir, pero ella siguió hablando.

Siempre piensas mal, mi querido prometido- dijo lo último con evidente sarcasmo.

Terminaron de desayunar y salieron a entrenar un rato, en donde se encontraron con todos los de más santos.

ahí llegaron los novio!- dijo por lo bajo Canon a Aldebarán.

Uuu!- se escucho un grito para molestar a los comprometidos, mientras que la mujer solo miraba sin expresión y Mu estaba mas rojo que un tomate.

Buenos días mi querida dama- dijo Milo a la muchacha mientras le tomaba la mano para besarla, pero esta le quito su mano de la suya y lo miro fríamente.

Buenos días y no soy tuya y menos querida- dijo esta mientras se iba a otro lugar.

Espera!- insistió Milo.

Que quieres?- pregunto la mujer con su típico tono, frío.

Si vienes a este lugar es a entrenar, quieres hacerlo conmigo?- pregunto el escorpión.

Bien- dijo la mujer y Milo, fue donde ella, mirando a Mu con cara de vencedor.

En unos segundos vieron a Milo tendido en el suelo y derrotado.

que insignificante- dijo la mujer.

Jajja, eres un idiota Milo- le dijo Camus.

Cállate- le dijo Milo, mientras miraba atónito a la mujer, quien se había dado vuelta, dándole la espalda.- esa mujer es increíble.

Así pasaron los de mas días, la relación de Mu y Libis no era la mejor, pues, esta cada vez que podía lo trataba mal, aun en presencia de gente y sin ella, a de mas que aun compartiendo el mismo espacio, incluso la misma cama, cada uno iba por su lado y hacía sus cosas por su cuenta sin ayuda del otro, mientras que los intentos de Milo, por conquistar a la chica iban de mal en peor.

Era ya de noche y Mu se encontraba en la sexta casa junto con Shaka, conversando a muy pasada hora.

de verdad lo crees?- preguntaba Mu.

Claro, ella te ama – dijo Shaka.

No lo creo, si me quisiera aun que sea un poco, me trataría como te trata a ti o a los de mas- dijo este.

Escuche una vez que las personas que se quieren se agraden- dijo Shaka.

Mu lo miro sin entender.

piensalo- dijo Shaka.

Bien – dijo este.

Pensé que estarías menos interesado- dijo Shaka.

A que te refieres?- pregunto Mu.

A que pensé que no te importaría la llegada de la muchacha, siempre eres tan pasivo y nada te importa, que pensé que no te importaría, pero veo que estas muy afectado ¿la quieres, verdad?-

A pasado muy poco desde que llego, la verdad no lo se- dijo Mu, mientras que alguien escuchaba la atentamente la conversación de ambos y al escuchar las palabras de Mu no pudo contener las ganas de llorar y Salió corriendo del lugar.

Pero siento algo distinto, algo extraño, cada vez que esta cerca mio, mi cuerpo se estremece- dijo Mu.

Eso es in indicio – dijo Shaka.

Que dices?- pregunto sorprendido Mu.

Ya es tarde de seguro, estará preocupaba de por que no llegas- dijo Shaka.

No lo creo- dijo Mu.- pero aun así me iré.

Buenas noches romeo- le dijo Shaka, con la última palabra en susurro, Mu quien le daba la espalda a Shaka para irse, solo dibujo un pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, había escuchado a Shaka.

Mientras que en las afuera de la casa de Aries…

pensé que de verdad sentía algo por mi- pensó Libis, mientras sollozaba – pero él tiene razón solo a pasado una semana desde que lo volví a ver, no puedo esperar que vuelva a querer como en ese entonces…

FLASH BACK.

Estaban dos pequeños en una habitación del barco, comiendo un pedazo de pan añejo que le habían dado los dueños, del barco, ya que no había nada mas.

repartiremos, este pan en dos parte- dijo Libis, tomando el pan y dividiéndolo en dos partes iguales, con una se quedó ella y la otra se la paso a Mu. Mu al tomar el pan lo miro largo rato y recordó que en escuchó a Libis decir que tenía mucha hambre.

Toma- le dijo Mu pasándole el pan a Libis.

Que pasa?- pregunto la niña.

Te lo doy- le dijo el niño.

Pero por que?- pregunto la niña.

Por que no me gusta verte triste- dijo sonriendo dulcemente, mientras la niña se sonrojaba.

Fin DEL FLASH BACK.

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por una mano en su hombro, al darse vuelta vio la misma sonrisa dulce que estaba recordando, produciéndole un leve sonrojo.

que sucede?- pregunto Mu al verla con los ojos algo hinchados.

Nada- dijo esta mirando de soslayo al suelo, de pronto sintió dos suaves manos en sus mejillas y miro algo sorprendida a Mu.

No me gusta verte así- le dijo- vamos a comer algo te parece?

Claro- dijo esta y ambos caminaron hacia la pieza de Mu.

Esa noche durmieron como todas las de mas noches, uno en su lado.

Al otro días…

MU al abrir sus ojos se encontró con su vista bloqueada por algo color piel, al divisar mejor de que se trataba, pudo ver los senos de la mujer, pero no por completo, por lo que muy ruborizado, comenzó a tapárselos con las tiras del camisón, cuando la mujer despertó y los primero que se le ocurrió fue que él intentaba algo, por lo que lo miro furiosa.

no…. No es lo que piensas- le dijo muy apenado, cuando una gran cachetada y otro golpes le llegaron al carnero inocente.

Lo vuelves a intentar y no volverás a ver la luz del día nunca mas, carnero inútil.- dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba de la cama, cansada de pegarle.

Por que a mi?- se decía el noqueado Mu, mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Esa mañana como todas las otras, ambos fueron a entrenar con la diferencia, de que no ibas uno al lado del otro, Libis iba a muchos metros delante de Mu, mientras que este con la mejilla hinchada y el ojo morado la miraba apenado, pero lo peor fue cuando llegaron al lugar del entrenamiento.

oye Mu!- le grito aioria- al parecer te pusieron en tu lugar.

E?- dijo mu algo desconcertado.

Al parecer no eres tan santo como pareces- le dijo Milo, quien se le acercó a hablarle al oído.

Solo fue un error- dijo cerrando los ojos como se costumbre y la mirada serena.

Ahora se hace el inocente- dijo Aldebarán.

Como es que saben que ella me pego?- pregunto Mu.

Simple- le dijo Milo- aun tienes su mano marcada en la cara y ese ojo morado no es golpe de hombre, sino de mujer enfurecida.

A de mas, no olvides que nosotros si conocemos a las mujeres- dijo aldebarán mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

No les da vergüenza?- pregunto Mu aun con los ojos cerrados, mientras Milo, aldebarán, aioria y los que estaba allí se miraban extrañados.

No, por que deberíamos estarlo?- preguntaron.

Son caballeros de la orden de atenea y por lo tanto algo alejados a ese tipo de placeres- dijo Mu, mientras una pequeña ráfaga de viento acompañaba a su serenidad- a de mas aquel placer debería ser dependiente de ustedes, no ustedes de él.

El seco!- cuestiono Milo, con evidente sarcasmo y fastidio.

Te vas a quedar como una pasa – le dijo aioria, quien comenzaba a alejarse de Mu junto con los de más.

Yo no tendría cara para hablar de ese modo- dijo Libis y los caballeros terminaron su recorrido y volvieron a escucharla. Libis miraba a Mu quien no sabía como contestarle, por lo que siguió hablando.- tu mismo esta mañana me querías agarrar los senos.

Oooo!- dijeron los presentes, mientras que su cara de sorpresa ere evidente (OO)

Mu hizo eso?- se preguntaban unos a otros.

Yo que lo veía tan santo- dijo aioros que llegaba en ese momento.

Sorprendente- dijo Shaka, quien se incorporo, mientras Mu les daba la espalda a todos.

Yo no haría eso por ningún motivo, Libis- dijo pausadamente- ni aun cuando fueras mi esposa, te faltaría el respeto de aquel modo- la mujer quedó algo impresionada, él decía la verdad, pero aun así jugaría un rato.

Entonces explica, lo que intentabas esta mañana?- preguntó, Mu se ruborizo un poco.

Simple- dijo con calma, mientras hacía una pausa y se acercaba a la mujer, para susurrarle al oído- ellos bloquearon mis vista esta mañana-

Libis al escucharlo se impresiono y a la vez ruborizo.

por que no lo dijiste antes?- pregunto.

Como?- le dijo Mu- estabas fuera de juicio, que caso tendría darte explicaciones si no las ibas a escuchar?

Como sabes, quizás si las hubiese escuchado- dijo Libis.

Quizás, pero prefiero la calma para dar explicaciones- dijo Mu.

No has cambiado mucho- dijo Libis.

Pero tu si- le dijo Mu.

Disculpa?- pregunto la mujer.

Me extraña que pensaras algo así de mi, sabes perfectamente como fui educado- dijo Mu, mientras la mujer bajaba la vista para no ver a eso ojos serenos, que muchas veces la hipnotizaban, pero este la tomo suavemente por los hombros y luego le subió el mentón, para que lo mirase- no vuelvas a creer nada de mi, yo soy él mismo, nada de mi a cambiado para ti-luego la soltó con suavidad y dio media vuelta y caminó hacia las pesas, mientras Libis, quedó allí algo anonada, cuando Milo le agito su mano frente a sus ojos, cuando esta lo miro enfurecida y no encontró mejor persona para desquitarse que con él, mandándolo a volar.

Estúpido- dijo, mientras que de los lejos Camus reía, sin parar.

De pronto llegó Shion

buenos días caballeros- dijo el patriarca y todos se acercaron a donde él, quien al ver a Mu se sorprendió.

Que te sucedió?- pregunto.

Un malentendido- respondió Libis rápidamente.

Por tu respuesta Libis, debo saber que la causante de aquellas heridas eres tú- dijo el patriarca.

Si- dijo esta cabizbaja.

Tranquila- dijo Shion- Mu sanate eso y luego hablamos.

Claro- dijo Mu pasándose suavemente la mano por la cara y en un instante todo desapareció.

Como?- pregunto la mujer, casi estallando- te podías curar sin dificultad y no lo hiciste antes?- preguntó.

Luego te explico- le dijo Mu.

Tranquilos chicos- dijo Shion- luego hablaremos de asunto, ahora troten una hora y media y luego empezará el entrenamiento.

Odio trotar!- gruño la chica, mientras comenzaba a moverse, junto con los de mas.

Te puedo acompañar, mi bella dama?- pregunto Milo.

Vete a volar Milo- le dijo la mujer.

Vamos solo por una vez- dijo este, cuando accidentalmente, fue empujado y botado al suelo por Mu, quien lo miro con sarcasmo en la cara.

Lo lamento Milo- dijo con tranquilidad, aun que el sarcasmo no paso desapercibido para Milo.

Tranquilo hermano- dijo Camus, que pasaba por allí- vamos a trotar- dijo tendiéndole un mano.

Claro- dijo este- ese Mu me las pagara.

pero a quien se le ocurre, tratar de levantarle a la mujer a un caballero dorado? Y más encima a Mu- dijo camus.

¡OH! Cállate camus- le dijo Milo.

Luego de terminar el entrenamiento.

entonces mañana a la misma hora- dijo Shion.- se pueden retirar, menos Mu y Libis.

Que sucede maestro?- pregunto Mu.

Bien, con relación a lo de la mañana, me pueden contar que fue lo que de verdad sucedió?- pregunto el patriarca y ambos se ruborizaron y bajaron la mirada, como dos niños pequeños siendo reprendidos por sus padres.

Cuando desperté- comenzó Mu- me encontré con la vista bloqueada por… por- tartamudeo.

Por?- pregunto Shion.

Por los senos de Libis y al querer tapárselos- fue interrumpido…

Yo pensé que intentaba otra cosa por lo que enfurecida le golpee – dijo Libis.

Comprendo, se pueden retirar, Mu espera un poco quiero hablar contigo- dijo este y Libis se fue.

Dígame- dijo Mu, cuando un golpe le llegó en la cabeza.

Estúpido- le dijo su maestro.

Por que?- pregunto desconcertado el Lemuriano.

Como se te ocurre hacer algo así- le dijo Shion- no intentes nada contra Libis, no ves acaso que he prometido que ella llegara virgen al matrimonio y si ella llega a decir algo malo sobre ti o mí a sus Maestros no volveremos a ver la luz del día nunca más.

Lo entiendo perfectamente- dijo Mu.

Ellos son magos y ella una...- fue interrumpido.

No volverá a pasar- dijo Mu

Bien- dijo mas calmado- ahora ve y discúlpate.

Pero si ella…- fue interrumpido.

Solo ve!- le regaño y este comenzó a caminar en dirección a Libis.

Continuara…


	3. la pareja dispareja

**_La pareja dispareja._**

Libis!- le llamo Mu.

Que sucede?- pregunto.

Solo quería disculparme contigo por lo de la mañana- dijo este.

No te preocupes, se que no fue tu intención, no te creo capaz de algo semejante- le dijo.

Me alegro- dijo Mu.

Tienes hambre?- le pregunto.

Si, algo- le dijo Mu.

Que quieres cenar- (ya había anochecido)

No te preocupes, yo cocinaré- le dijo Mu.

No- le dijo la mujer- lo haré yo, esta vez conocerás mis dotes en la cocina.

Creo, que no estaría mal regodearse un día ¿no lo crees?- le dijo Mu.

Claro que lo creo- dijo y esta sonriéndole por primera vez en toda un semana, por lo que Mu se quedó desconcertado, tanto, que se quedo parado sin avanzar.

Que sonrisa tan hermosa, solo con sonreírme, me dejo desconcertado ¿Por qué, que me esta pasando?- se preguntaba Mu en su mente, cuando fue interrumpido.

Que te pasa?- le pregunto la mujer.

Nada- dijo este alcanzándola.

Que tienes para cocinar?- pregunto la mujer.

La verdad había pensado en bajar al pueblo de comprar- dijo Mu.

Pero crees que a esta hora allá algo abierto?- pregunto.

Los supermercados cierran a las 10 y aun son las 8 alcanzamos sin duda alguna- dijo Mu.

Entonces no bañamos y vamos a comprar- dijo Libis.

Bien, mientras tu te bañas yo haré la lista- dijo Mu.

Bien.

Luego de estar listos, colocarse ropa de gente normal, Mu con unos jeans, una camisa y zapatos, mientras que Libis iba con una jeans muy ajustado a la cadera, zapatillas, una blusa y un bolso.

listo?- pregunto Libis a Mu, mirándolo de pies de cabeza, pues, lucia muy bien.

Como me veo pregunto?-

Que vanidoso- le dijo esta- bien, ya vámonos.

Te ves preciosa- le dijo Mu, mientras esta lo miro, pero lo vio arreglarse los cordones de su zapato

Que extraño- se dijo a si misma.

Bajaron corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, cuado llegaron al supermercado se detuvieron para pasar como simples humanos. Sacaron un carrito y comenzaron sus compras, arroz, fideos y los esencial en una casa para comer, luego llegaron al lugar donde estaba el papel higiénico y ese tipo de cosas, como Mu cada vez que iba ese lugar solo sacaba un paquete de 8 rollos y no avanzaba hacía el fondo, lo saco, lo metió en el carrito y se fue, pero se dio cuenta que Libis, no estaba con él y la fue a buscar y allí la vio parada mirando hacia el estante, donde dejaban las productos, se acerco a ella y lo primero que leyó fue: "ALWAYS" "ultra fina con gel", "flujo moderado, sin alas, contenido 10 toallas", MU al leer eso se ruborizo, sabía algo acerca de ellas, pero poco muy poco. Por lo que se acerco más con el carrito hacia Libis, quien sacaba una paquete con el envase de color verde que decían "always" y las hecho al carrito.

no te molesta verdad?- pregunto Libis.

Claro que no- dijo este, ruborizado.

Bien, sigamos-

Me… me podrías explicar la función del paquete que acabas de echar?- pregunto Mu.

Claro- dijo esta- las ocupamos, cuando nos llega la menstruación- dijo esta.

y luego que sucede?- pregunto Mu, que estaba tan rojo como un tomate.

absorben y cuando ya no pueden mas o te sientes incomoda, las botas- dijo la mujer, mientras miraba a Mu que ahora estaba morado

No querías que te cuente?- le dijo, mientras este asentía con la cabeza.

De pronto entre los parlantes del supermercado se escuchó:

"SE LE DARÁ UN PREMIO A LAS PAREJA QUE ANDEN EN ESTE MOMENTO COMPRANDO, CON UN 50 DE DESCUENTO"

Mu y Libis vieron como la gente emparejaba se acercaba rápidamente.

que estúpido- dijo Libis.

Llevemos algo delicioso?- pregunto Mu.

Que?-

Un brazo de reina- le dijo Mu.

Mu, es tiene muchas calorías y a de mas es muy costoso- le dijo- no lo llevaremos.

Si lo llevaremos- le dijo calmadamente Mu, como era característico de él.

Que no-

Que si- dijo con el mismo tono Mu.

Que NO-

Que si

Que no

Que si

Que NO!- grito la mujer y todos los miraron.

TENEMOS LA PAREJA GANADORA- dijo el locutor.-

Que?- preguntaron ambos, al ver que los empujaban hacia un tipo de escenario.

Cual es su nombre dama?- pregunto el locutor.

E.. Libis- dijo esta.

Y el del caballero- le dijo acercándole el micrófono.

Mu- respondió.

Aquí damas y caballero tiene a la pareja ganadora- dijo el sujeto.

Vamonos Libis- le dijo Mu, quien estaba muy nervioso.

Mu, podremos lleva tu brazo de reina, si dejas que nos den el 50 de descuento, ten paciencia- le dijo.

Por favor reciban este vale y pásenlo por la caja- dijo el sujeto extendiendo su mano con el vale y cuando Mu lo iba a tomar se lo quito- PERO sin antes haberse dado un beso

De pronto toda la gente comenzó a decir "el beso, el beso" y ambos como una betarraga de rojos.

si no se dan un beso, el vale no se les será entregado, pues, entones no serán pareja- dijo el sujeto.

Maldición- susurro Mu.

Bien, que esperan – le dijo el locutor y ambos se colocaron frente a frente para besarse, pero Mu se corrió, lo volvieron a intentar y nuevamente ocurrió lo mismo.

Ya que el caballero no puede darle el beso a la dama, habrá otra persona que si se atreva?- pregunto el locutor, con la única intención de provocar a Mu..

Yo!- grito un sujeto, nada menos que Milo, quien andaba junto con Camus, Aldebarán, aioria y Shaka.

No Milo- le dijo camus.

Mira camus- le dijo Milo, subiendo al escenario.

Esta dispuesta darle un beso a este sujeto?- pregunto el locutor a Libis, quien estaba desconcertada y sin responder nada, por lo que locutor lo tomo por un Si.- adelante caballero, mientras Milo comenzaba a acercarse a ella.

No te atrevas- le dijo Mu con el tono más frío que pudo poner.

Tu me lo impedirás, entonces… ya la besé- dijo Milo.

Te acercas un milímetro más a ella y te mato – dijo Mu y los caballeros presente se impresionaron demasiado al escuchar a Mu decir aquellas palabras y al sentir su cosmo tan amenazador.

Tu y con que derecho?- pregunto Milo.

Con el derecho, de que ella es mi prometida- dijo pasándole su brazo por la cintura de Libis, quien aun seguía desconcertada.

Así entonces demuéstrale a esta gente lo que acabas de decir y a mi también, pues, no se nota mucho.- dijo Milo y Mu ahora se dio vuelta a mirar a Libis, para besarla, comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, cuando ambos labios se tocaron separándose de inmediato, mientras mu miraba inquisitivamente a Milo

Lo acepto, ella es tuya, pero aun así no me daré por vencido- dijo Milo.

Bien se han ganado el 50 de descuento- dijo el locutor, entregándoles el vale.

El regresó hacia al santuario, no se hablaron ni en los mas mínimo, ni se miraron en todo el trayecto, hasta que llegaron al frente de la primera casa y Libis hablo.

solo fue por…- fue interrumpida.

Claro que no- dijo Mu y esta se sorprendió, no le había dado el beso por el descuento, aun que en parte fue por eso, sino por cuenta propia.

Y por milo?- pregunto.

En parte si y en la otra no- dijo Mu.

Luego llegaron a la casa, comieron la deliciosa comida hecha por Libis y se fueron a dormir, sin cruzar muchas palabras, incluso sin discutir.

**N/A:** Solo les pido una cosa y muy simple, dejen rew, todos los que leen mis fis por favor.


	4. preocupación y verdades

**n/a: **atlante: Lemuriano o descendiente de Lemuria o Atlántida, que es lo mismo o similar… Todas las historias que aparezcan son inventadas por mi y ATENCION ESTE CAP CONTIENE ALGO DE **LEMON**… a aquellos que no les guste pueden saltarse aquella parte y seguir con el resto.

**Preocupación y verdades:**

Pasaron 11 meses sin novedades y sin adelantos en la relación, pero es mañana ambos despertaron mirándose, cosa que al verse se sonrieron.

tengo mucho sueño aun- dijo Libis, acurrucándose nuevamente y dándole la espalda a Mu, quien se había sentado en la cama y por lo tanto había levantado las sabanas, viendo la hermosa figura de Libis, que se había comprado un pijama nuevo y se veía muy bien con él. Se apoderaron de él unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla y sentirla cerca, se acercó un poco para verla mejor y vio nuevamente se había quedado dormida y que sus caballeros rojizos y alborotados le cubrían la cara, por lo que este suavemente se los arreglo dejándoselos detrás de la oreja y fue cuando Libis, lo tomo por la muñeca para atraerlo hacia ella y mientras este perdía el equilibrio cayo encima del tronco del Libis con la cabeza entre su cuello y hombros.

Mu- exclamó- pensé que eras un enemigo.

Lo lamento- dijo Mu colocando ambas manos en la cama para levantarse un poco, cuando quedo mirando de frente a Libis, quien igual lo miraba. Se miraron por un largo rato algo deseosos del uno por el otro, pues, en esos 11 meses, muchas veces se habían contenido de no besarse y no tocarse, pero ahora ya no podían mas, Mu se acerco lentamente hacia ella y ella se levanto un poco hacía él, hasta que se fundieron en un beso, el primer beso por cuenta de los dos, el cual empezó algo lento para disfrutarlo, luego, era mas rápido y lleno de deseos, de pronto Mu comenzó a rodear la cintura de Libis con sus suaves manos, mientras que de a poco le subía la parte de arriba de su pijama, hasta llegar a sus senos, los cuales acarició y masajeo entretenido por un momento, mientras Libis aun besándolo gemía de placer, música para los oídos de Mu, luego bajo lentamente, dibujando su perfecta figura, hasta llegar a la parte de debajo de su pijama cuando…

Un zamarreo despertó a Mu.

Libis- susurro al verla.

Que te sucede?- le pregunto, tocándole la frente- estas hirviendo-

Que hora es?- pregunto Mu,

Son las 3:30 de la mañana- respondió la mujer- será mejor que te destapes un poco

NO!- dijo rápidamente Mu, mientras Libis lo miraba desconcertada. (ustedes entiendes el por que)

Que sucede?- pregunto Libis.

Nada, es que tengo frío- dijo Mu tapándose hasta el cuello.

Seguro?- pregunto Libis.

Si- dijo este

Te sientes bien?-

No del todo- dijo tosiendo.

Que estabas soñando que gemías tanto?- preguntó la muchacha – y a de mas susurrabas mi nombre- sus ojos se abrieron como plato.

Que estas pensado?- pregunto Mu.

Bien Mu, te doy dos opciones- dijo esta y mu si quererlo comenzó a temblar.

Vas a darte un baño de agua fría, por que tienes fiebre o te duermes y dejas que la fiebre empeore- en ese momento Mu cerró los ojos y su cabeza cayó hacia un lado.

Mu, Mu- no te hagas el gracioso, MU! MU! ¿Qué te sucede responde?- preguntaba la mujer algo desesperada, pues, la culpable de que él estuviese así era ella.

FLASH BACK.

necesito que vayan a Siberia a entregarle esta carta a Hyoga- dijo Atenea.

Claro majestad- dijeron ambos.

En siberia…

te dije que traigas algo para el frío- le dijo Mu.

Vengo de las montañas heladas, este frío no podrá hacerme nada- dijo cuando un abrigo se puso en sima de ella- pero Mu…

Yo vengo de las montañas heladas y vivo en las montañas de Jamir, donde el verano pasa desapercibido, donde una vez al años sale el sol con todo su calor y donde la altura te congela hasta los huesos, a de mas tu eres una dama- le dijo el Lemuriano y así fueron hasta la cabaña donde se encontraba Hyoga a entregarle la carta mandada por atenea.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

El que vivía en las montañas de jamir- se dijo a si misma, mientras tomaba la temperatura de Mu que iba en aumento.- esta mal, muy mal, pero como?- se preguntaba, mientras corría a la cocina por una fuente con agua y un paño, para ponerle en la frente, cuando recordó.

FLASH BACK.

mu donde estabas?- le preguntó, mientras el Lemuriano se tambaleaba hacia los lados.- por que vienes así?

Un lobo me atacó- le dijo este.

Un lobo?- le pregunto.

Si- dijo Mu

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

tuvo un batalla- se dijo a si misma, mientras le ponía el paño en la frente.

Así pasaron 2 días y Mu empeoraba, todo en el santuario estaban preocupados, pero no tanto como Libis, quien no se separaba de su lado, tanto día como noche, llego el tercer día de Mu enfermo, quien no había abierto los ojos en todo ese tiempo, por lo que aun mas preocupados estaban, si no fuera por que había veces en las que tosía y por que aun respiraba lo abrían creído muerto, esa noche, ya todos se habían ido y habían dejado a Libis nuevamente a su cargo, quien tercamente no dejaba que la apartaran de su lado. Eran las 5:30 de la mañana y Libis estaba durmiendo sentada en le piso y con las manos sobre la cama, cuando Mu se despertó y la vio allí dormir angelicalmente, no quiso despertarla y la tomo entre sus brazos y la acostó, mientras él iba a ducharse y desayunar, no quiso despertar a Libis, pues, aun durmiendo parecía muy cansada y se fue a entrenar solo. Libis al despertar, se dio cuenta que dormía en la cama y que Mu no estaba, por lo que salió rápidamente al campo de entrenamiento para ver su Mu se encontraba allí y al ver a lo lejos una cabellera lila, se emociono y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacía él, quien al verla le sonrió. Ahora ella había llegado donde él, cuando paró y se miraron de frente por mucho rato, ella se acercó lentamente hacía él y se abrazo suavemente, necesitaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo y el latir del corazón de este, que latía a mil por hora, mientras Mu desconcertado, no hizo nada, hasta que esta le empezó a pegar, sin mucha fuerza, en el pecho, con las manos empuñadas.

tonto!- le decía una y otra ves.- por que no me dijiste que habías tenido una batalla?

No… no quería preocuparte- le dijo este.

Y con quienes?- pregunto.

Eran unos sujetos que llevaban el mismo signo que llevas tu en tu colgante, solo que estos no eran rodeados por el circulo, llevaban arcos y espadas, tenía el cabello extremadamente largo y amarrado en lo alto de su cabeza y se cubrían con un tipo de velo hasta la nariz- dijo Mu, mientras veía la cara de evidente sorpresa que había puesto su prometida.

Mu- le dijo pausadamente- tenemos que hablar, sígueme- le dijo mientras caminaba en dirección de dejar el coliseo en donde entrenaban, mientras este la seguía, llegaron a un lugar muy apartado del santuario, después de caminar unos buenos caminos, llegaron a un bosque y allí esta paró, mientras Mu se mantenía callado.

Bien Mu, te explicare, aquello sujetos que viste son magos, de los pocos que existen hoy en día pero muy poderosos, ellos pertenecen a la clase Oscura, de las cuatro que ahí, Solar, Lunar, Luminosidad y oscuridad. Ellos ocupan la magia oscura que solo puede ser revertida por la de la Luz y lo que quedan de ellos son de 1 a 10, los cuales están repartidos por todo el mundo, a de mas de ser personas completamente aisladas a nuestro mundo, los oscuros solo atacan a las personas que consideran peligrosas, pues, conservan algún tipo de poder- hizo una pausa mirando a Mu, quien se mantenía callado y muy serio como siempre.

Por lo que esto me hace pensar en dos cosas, te quisieron matar para- hizo nuevamente un pausa y se ruborizo- para debilitarme y así atracarme para matarme o por que tienes un poder escondido, dentro de ti-


	5. la desición del Lemuriano

**La decisión del Lemuriano.**

Por lo que esto me hace pensar en dos cosas, te quisieron matar para- hizo nuevamente un pausa y se ruborizo- para debilitarme y así atracarme para matarme o por que tienes un poder escondido, dentro de ti-

Un poder…- dijo Mu.

Un poder mágico- dijo la mujer- un poder que no sería raro que tuvieras por ser atlante o Lemuriano.

Lo que predomina en nosotros es la psicología- dijo Mu- y yo soy alquimista- dijo con algo de temor.

No lo eres- le dijo la mujer.

Mu la miro con sorpresa.

Mu, has logrado encontrar la piedra filosofal?- pregunto.

Solo ingerirla.

Transmutar las cosas sin valor a oro?- volvió a preguntar.

No.

Lo has intentado?

No- respondió Mu.

Sabes transmutar la energía de tu cuerpo y la de los de mas, de positiva a negativas y viceversa?- pregunto Libis si mirarlo.

Si – dijo este.

Te mantienes en un línea serena de vida?- pregunto Libis.

Mu la miro sin responder.

si, entonces Mu, solo has ingerido la piedra filosofal, no te miento, yo también, grandes magos y alquimistas han sido amigos, cada uno con su propia magia y para suerte mía, mis maestro era un muy buen amigo de uno y mi maestro al contarle que mi ayuda era esencial, le pidió la piedra filosofal y este accedió, la ingerí, antes de llegar aquí, pero esa es otra historia, quiero saber ¿te llama la atención, el transmutar las cosas materiales simple a las de valor?

La verdad, no, nunca me ha interesado.

Y que es lo que te llama la atención de la alquimia?- pregunto Libis.

El poder psicológico que esta enseña- respondió Mu, sin vacilar.

Ves Mu, nunca fuiste alquimista, solo un atlante con admiración a la psicología y al esoterismo- dijo esta

Y la divinidad terrenal- termino de decir Mu.

Escucha, ahora hablando contigo e leído tu corazón- le dijo esta, mientras Mu la miraba con dudas.

Entre la orden de los caballeros de atenea eres el alquimista, pero entre alquimista eres solo un humano y entre magos eres un aprendiz- le dijo esta.

Un aprendiz?- cuestiono.

Tu corazón tiene un gran poder de concentración y Serenidad, no te exaltas con facilidad y amas la tranquilidad- dijo la Mujer.

Como sabes eso?- le pregunto.

Al conocerte se sabe eso de antemano, de que eres sereno y engañoso, pues, te ves sereno e inofensivo y puedes llegar a ser tan terrible como un titán- le dijo esta- eres un atlante y si nunca lo supiste te creíste alquimista, pues, Shion lo es, pero tu no, tus habilidades, son de astucia, de saber, progresar y la magia.

Entonces toda mi vida fue un error?- pregunto Mu.

No solo una preparación- dijo esta.

Y tu que eres?- le pregunto Mu.

A que te refieres?-

A que tipo de mago eres?- pregunto.

Los magos son hombres y Brujas las mujeres, pero ahí otro tipos y son las Hadas y yo soy una- dijo Libis y Mu se sorprendió.

Y que tipo de clases ahí?- pregunto Mu.

Vamos ascendiendo y al llegar al último escalón elegimos a donde pertenecer, si al Lunar, solar, luminosidad o oscuridad, cada una por cuenta propia o simplemente no eres parte de nadie y prefieres seguir a los 4 elementos esenciales, hasta encontrar su poder- dijo esta.

Disculpa por mi pregunta tan infantil, pero siempre supe que las hadas eran pequeña- dijo Mu, mientras caminaba junto con Libis de vuelta al santuario cuando esta paró y Mu avanzando tres pasos mas se dio cuenta que esta no lo seguía por lo que se dio vuelta y allí la vio, blanca entera, solo su silueta y curvas se podían apreciar, de pronto su estatura cambio a una mas pequeña y una voz chillona y baja se escuchó, la cual se posaba en el hombro del sujeto.

Si te es mas cómodo así no tengo problemas- le dijo Libis.

Li… Libis- dijo Mu- vuelve a tu estatura normal, por favor.

En menos de tres segundos Mu sintió un gran peso en su hombro y luego vio a Libis en su estatura normal.

como hiciste eso?- pregunto.

Magia- le dijo esta, cuando Mu coloco la cara mas seria que ella hubiese visto en su estancia en el santuario y la situó en el suelo.

Mu Que sucede?- pregunto Libis.- no me digas que eso te impresiono, eres un caballero, deberías haber visto cosas mas sorprendentes.

No es eso- dijo con su voz pausada, grave y llena de serenidad- cuando ingerí la piedra filosofal sentí una impresión tan grande que mi cuerpo se estremeció, incluso la noche antes de ir a ingerirla no pude dormir, pero lo que vi ahora no solo me impresiono, le hizo volver vida a mi vida inagotable- se dio vuelta para darle la espalda a Libis- Libis, gracias… si ni hubiese sido por ti en este momento, no me hubiese dado cuenta lo encantado que estaba con la magia antigua y pura, desde este preciso momento acabo de saber que nunca había sentidos tantos deseos de tener algo, como la manipulación de la magia.

Una mano se sitúo delicada y suavemente en su hombro.

hablas en serio, no crees que algo muy apresurado?- pregunto.

Todos creen que soy el caballero que mas mide las cosas, no crees que por algo me dicen que soy seco y que quedaré como pasa- tu tono al final sonó con gracia- pero no es así, simplemente que voy de acuerdo a mi corazón y soy muchas veces guiado por él, aun que me contengo, pero sabes, ahora que te vi ocupar magia, latió tan fuerte que llegué a pensar que se escaparía de mi cuerpo y por primera vez no dudo ni vacilo en decir esto

Mu, si tanto te impresiono, quieres que te enseñe?- pregunto Libis.

Enseñarme?- pregunto impresionado, mientras se daba una vuelta rápida para mirarla.

Claro, conoces tu mente verdad?-

Mu miro de soslayo al suelo como apenado, pues, hace mucho que no entendía ni si mente ni corazón, hasta ahora. Luego los cerró frunciendo el seño.

no me equivoco verdad?- pregunto Libis,

no solo que este último tiempo he estado algo desconectado- dijo Mu.

Aun así quieres aprender?- pregunto Libis.

Si- respondió firmemente aun con los ojos cerrados.

Entonces empezaremos al llegar al santuario- dijo este.

Tan… tan pronto?- pregunto Mu.

Claro- dijo esta, mientras lo tomaba por la mano y lo llevaba rápidamente a la primera casa, cuando se encontraron con Aioria, Milo, Camus, Canon y Shaka.

Ahora sabemos el por que de su desaparición- dijo Canon al verlos tomado de la mano, mientras esto los miraban sin entender.

Habrán paso- dijo Libis, mientras los apartaba y sin soltar a Mu pasaba entre medio de ellos.

Uuu… quieren llegar rápido a su casa- dijo Milo.

Quizás para hacer que?- dijo Aioria, cuando ambos pararon y Libis se dio vuelta para mirarlos fríamente, mientras extendía una mano, cuando esta fue bajada por otra, miro a Mu sin entender, mientras que este con los ojos cerrados estaba inmóvil.

Que sucede?- le pregunto Libis, cuando Mu le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, esta bajo completamente el brazo por cuenta propia y lo miro suavemente.

Entiendo- dijo Libis, mientras miraba hacia otra dirección. Mientras que los caballeros se habían cubierto enteros con la ayuda de sus brazos, menos Shaka, quien miraba con los ojos cerrados sin entender y fue cuando Libis volvió a dar la vuelta para mirarlos.

Aun que se cubran o hagan lo que sea, los habría dejado inmovilizados para el resto de su vida, no vuelvan a decir incoherencias- dijo esta, mientras se daba vuelta para caminar en dirección a la primera casa.

Shaka- dijo Mu y Shaka lo miro- puedo ir a tu casa a las 8:00?.

Claro- dijo amistosamente- a las 8:00 te estaré esperando.

Gracias- dijo Mu dándose media vuelta y siguiendo a Libis.

Que miedo!- dijo Camus, cuando vío que la pareja se alejo.

Esa mujer tiene mucho poder- dijo Milo.

Y estuvo a punto de descargarlo con nosotros por culpa tuya Milo- dijo Aioria.

Que?- dijo Milo- pero si él que empezó fue Camus.

Pero tu me influyes- dijo Camus.- a de mas Aioria, fue el que mas grave puso la cosa.

Que, yo, eso no es verdad!

Así siguieron discutiendo por un buen rato, mientras Libis y Mu llegaban a la primera casa, su casa.

N/A: perdón por el rastrazo… pero esto de andar en paro de clases y de tomarse los colegio es agotador… para a todos aquellos que saben la situación en Chile… los estudiantes estamos cansado de la mediocridad de los dirigentes de la educación y de todos los robos… a de mas que nuestra educación es pésima y desmotivarte… bueno mi intención no es aburrirlos con esto… quizás ni lo saben… bueno… en fin lo único que les pido es REW…. Por favor nada más q eso… para saber que alguien lo lee y no volver a pensar en borrarlo por falta de lectores…

Me despido


	6. la maestra y el alumno

**La maestra y el alumno.**

bien Mu, tu templo es grande, suficiente para enseñarte- dijo Libis- colócate frente a Mi y lánzame uno de tus ataques.

No… no me pidas eso- dijo Mu dando la vuelta para mirar a otro lado, mientras su tono sonaba algo deprimente.

Por que, acaso crees que me mataras?- pregunto Libis.

Libis…- dijo pausadamente Mu, mientras cerraba los ojos tranquilamente- con mi poder ya hice daño, no…- fue interrumpido.

Mu,- dijo con suavidad- no me interesa que poder me lances, si es que no lo sabes puedo desaparecer y aparecer en otro lugar-

Tele transportación- le dijo Mu.

Algo por el estilo- dijo esta.

Pero…- dijo Mu.

Pero nada, hazlo ya y por favor me enfurece profundamente que me subestimen- dijo esta, mientras se ponía lo mas derecha posible y con su mano al frente.

No Libis no lo haré- dijo este.

Le vas a ser fiel a la magia?- pregunto esta.

Si, pero…- fue interrumpido.

Pero nada hazlo ya-

Pero no de esta manera- termino Mu, sin hacer caso a las palabras de Libis, quien se acercó hacía él, hasta estar frente a él.

Hazlo ya, carnero inútil, crees que perderé todo mi tiempo, esperando que a la ovejita, le den las ganas de mostrar sus cuernos o tendré que provocarla yo- Mu la miro sin responder por lo que esta siguió hablando- entonces tomare eso como si.

Termino de decir eso y le dio la espalda a Mu, para caminar 5 metros mas delante de él, parar y volver a mirarlo con la peor de su miradas y la mas provocadora a una pelea.

bien Mu, lo haces por cuenta propia o lo hago yo para que reacciones? - dijo Libis.

Ninguna de las dos opciones son factibles para mi- dijo Mu- no lastimaría a una mujer y tampoco la provocaría una pelea conmigo.

Ni siquiera tuviste que decirlo o pedirlo, querido prometido- dijo con sarcasmo Libis- yo he captado el mensaje.

La mujer extendió ambas manos juntando en ellas un poder, él cual absorbía energía. Faltaba solo segundos para completarlo cuando….

detente- le dijo Mu- no quiero que nadie conozca tu poder, ya con que conozcan el mío es justo y necesario, él tuyo no.

Bien Mu- dijo Libis quien había desintegrado su poder.- entonces ataca.

Mu abrió ampliamente sus brazos.

prepárate- le dijo a Libis, mientras que con el tono mas bajo que pudo dijo- perdóname- comenzó a elevar su cosmo a la cantidad necesaria para realizar su poder y cuando estuvo listo la miro.

EXTINCIÓN DE LA LUZ ESTELAR!- dijo Mu y miles de estrellas fugaces aparecieron de sus brazos…

Mientras que un lugar no muy lejano.

que fue eso?- se pregunto Shion al sentir el cosmos de su pupilo atacar y mas aun a Libis.

Están peleando, ahí que detenerlos- dijo Shura, quien lo acompañaba.

Vamos rápido- le dijo Shion

En la primera casa.

Una mujer aparecía detrás de él y juntaba sus manos para lanzarle un poder mágico.

Luci Mi- dijo calmadamente la mujer y Mu salio disparado hacia atrás arrastrándose por su talones, cuando se recupero y elevo su cosmo.

REMOLINO ESTELAR- dijo Mu y miles de torbellinos de estrellas fugases aparecieron en el lugar y fueron dirigidas hacia Libis, quien hizo tronar sus dedo y apareció frente a Mu dejando su poder atrás y ahí mismo saco la espada de su cadera con la cual acorralo a Mu entre un pilar y la espada de esta, la cual estaba en su cuello.

Muy bien, prometido, me gusta como peleas, pero con aquellos ataques no me ganaras.-

Que sucede aquí?- pregunto un Shion que venía entrando a la casa de Aries, cuando vio a Mu acorralado y levantando una mano en signo de asumir su derrota, pero Shion interpreto mal las cosas y pensó que este la iba a atacar a Libis, por lo que atino a pegarle fuertemente un puñetazo en la cara a su pupilo, justo en ese momento llegan los de mas caballeros dorados a ver que pasaba, quienes vieron la larga cabellera de Mu moverse al compás del pronunciado movimiento que hacía el Lemuriano y luego este cayó tapándole toda la cara, mientras que la liga que asustaba tan larga cabellera estaba volando aun y Shion al frente de este aun con el puño en alto.

Mu- grito Libis- por que lo hiciste Shion?.

No vuelvas a faltarle el respeto a Libis- le dijo Shion.

Todos miraron a Mu, quien aun tenía la cabeza volteada hacia el lado derecho, la cual estaba tapada por sus cabellos lavanda, su cuerpo se acomodo a su cabeza, quedando de lado, se enderezo, haciendo que todos su cabellos se fueran hacia atrás y mostraran su cara serena y sus ojos cerrados, se agacho a recoger la liga y luego se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la entrada de la casa de Aries, perdiéndose entre las sombras de esta.

nunca me falto el respeto- le dijo Libis a Shion.

Pero si él…- fue interrumpido.

Él estaba practicando conmigo, por que yo se lo pedí- dijo esta.

Creo que te excediste Shion- le dijo Dhoko, quien aparecía de la nada.

Dhoko!- exclamo este.

Ve y discúlpate- le dijo Dhoko.

Eso haré- dijo el joven Shion, perdiéndose entre las sombras de la casa de Aries, hasta que llego a la entrada, donde Mu estaba recargado de lado sobre uno de los pilares mirando como el sol se ponía.

Maestro..- dijo Mu sin dar la vuelta.

Lo siento, yo pensé…- fue interrumpido.

No se preocupes, se por que lo hizo, solo la quiere proteger y yo sería incapaz de hacerle algo… usted lo sabe muy bien- le dijo este, mientras Shion se acercaba, hasta quedar a su lado y unirse a él a mirar el atardecer.

La amas?- le pregunto sin rodeos, mientras una brisa alborotaba los cabellos de ambos santos y la cara de Mu se teñía de un color carmesí y Shion notaba lo incomodo que había puesto a su alumno y trato de disculparse- es que bueno… tu sabes… duermen juntos y a de mas ha pasado casi un año completo y yo…- fue interrumpido.

Claro es normal que piense eso, cualquiera lo piensa… pero… solo somos amigos- dijo este. Mientras que detrás de unos pilares una mujer escuchaba y se entristeció rápidamente.

Así que solo amigos- dijo Shion con evidente sarcasmo- te conozco Mu, recuerda que yo te críe.

Pero mi adolescencia se la perdió- dijo Mu.

Aun sigues en ella- le dijo Shion, mientras que Mu sin quererlo se impresionaba.- bien Mu sigue practicando…- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta

Maestro- dijo Mu.

dime Mu-

ya no seguiré siendo alquimista, ya no lo deseo- Shion se paro en seco, acaso estaba escuchando bien, su pupilo no quería ser lo que alguna vez lloro por desear ser

estas seguro?- pregunto con calma.

Seguro- dijo este.

Entonces- Shion escondió su mirada en la sombra de su flequillo- sigue el camino que desees

Gracias maestro- dijo este.

De nada… no puedo interponerme en lo que quieres ser- dijo Shion.- pero me gustaría saber que es?

Es algo que me devolvió la vida a mi inagotable vida… algo que al verlo me impresione y mi corazón latió a mil por hora… al ver la maravillosa que puede ser la magia- dijo este pausadamente.

Me lo imagine… algún día tarde o temprano… volverías a ella- dijo Shion.

Que?- pregunto Mu.

Mu eres un rescatado de Atlántida o Lemuria… la magia es parte de tu vida y así como puedes ser alquimista o mago… pero tu siempre fuiste un mago- dijo Shion.

Maestro…- susurro Mu.

Ve por donde desees – dijo Shion.

Gracias-

Me retiro…- Shion se fue y al instante apareció Libis.

Veo que lo convenciste – dijo esta.

Fue mas fácil de lo que espere- le dijo Mu.

Continuamos?- pregunto Libis.

Claro-

Te enseñare un par te técnicas por hoy, una para atacar y la otra para defenderte- dijo esta y Mu solo asintió con la cabeza.

Bien la de ataque se llama "toa tak" y la de defenderte "toa mak"- dijo Libis- repite conmigo "toa tak" "toa mak" haber ahora tu-

"Toa tak" "toa mak"- dijo Mu con el mismo acento que utilizo Libis, algo ruso con mezcla de francés.

Aprendes rápido- dijo la mujer a este- ahora concentra tu energía en tus manos y deposita tu aura en estas.

Libis se sentó en el suelo cerrando los ojos y Mu la siguió

Mu- dijo Libis abriendo los ojos- observa lo que haré, Mu miro detenidamente las manos de la muchacha y vio como gran cantidad de energía se depositaba en ellas y cada vez que estas alcanzaban un mayor nivel el color cambiaba hasta que llego a dorado y ahí esta paró, abrió los ojos que parecían algo somnolientos y cansados

Ahora tu- dijo esta y comenzó a observar a Mu, quien comenzaba a depositar su energía en su manos, las que comenzaba a tener un aura muy grande, que cambiaba de color a medida que la energía se agrandaba en estas, cuando llego al color dorado paró y abrió los ojos como si nada.

Listo- dijo Mu, mientras Libis lo miraba algo sorprendida.

Para ser un aprendiz eres muy hábil, bien Mu ahora observa- la mujer comenzando a hacer un tipo de circulo con las manos, donde un pequeña cantidad de energía se hacia visible a simple vista, comenzó a cambiar de color de blanco a muchos otros hasta llegar al dorado intenso y luego se detuvo- tu turno.

Mu hizo exactamente lo mismo que ella, hasta llegar al mismo color, sin ningún problema.

bien ahora…- así siguió su entrenamiento todo lo que restaba el del día y así sucesivamente.

Así pasaron 6 meses, en los que Mu aprendio rápidamente, todo tipo de poder relacionados con la magia.

Continuara…

DEJEN REW PLISS, ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAP, NOS VEMOS.


	7. lo días no soy días sin ti

**Días que no son días sin ti**

En esos meses, había aprendido casi todo lo de la magia, solo le faltaba un poco, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía concentrarse, había algo que le inquietaba Libis últimamente había estado muy rara, algo callada y sumida en sus pensamiento, casi no hablaba y con suerte comía. Esa tarde, esa noche como ninguna, no hablo nada, no comió, se fue a bañar y se acostó. Mientras que Mu al ver tal acto, no pudo comer nada, pues, nada le pasaba, se le había hecho un gran nudo en el garganta, algo no estaba bien, las señales ya se lo habían dicho, algo no muy bueno iba a pasar. Se paro de la mesa y dejo sus cosas en el fregadero y con el dolor de su alma boto su comida, fue un momento al baño, se lavo y se fue a acostar.

mu- susurro algo dormida Libis.

Libis, lo lamento, no quería…- no termino de hablar cuando la muchacha lo abrazo, por un momento quedo atónito y luego respondió al abrazo, pensó en leer sus pensamientos, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

Vamos a acostarnos- dijo Mu, mientras intentaba a acostarse, con Libis aun en sus brazos, cuando lo logró, pregunto- que sucede?.

Solo quiero que no me sueltes- dijo la muchacha, mientras Mu se sorprendía y le hacía caso.

Sin quererlo comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Libis, mientras subía y bajaba su mano su espina dorsal y ella solo se dejaba acariciar, para luego quedar sumida en los brazos de un placentero sueño, mientras que Mu no se cansaba de mimarla, así paso mucho rato, el Lemuriano lo sabia por la posición de la luna y él aun no dormía, no podía perderse aquella oportunidad, pero pronto fue capturado en las redes de Morfeo.

Al otro día se despertó por los destellantes rayos del sol, para encontrarse con una cama, donde solo estaba él y una casa sumida en el silencio, se levanto y fue a ver a las de mas piezas y no había nada allí, se baño y fue a ver a la cocina donde encontró una nota, comenzó a leerla, mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la casa de Aries.  
_Mu:  
Las señales ya te lo habían dicho, nada bueno iba a pasar y no se equivocaron como siempre, es hora de que cumpla mi destino, como el hada de los dos elementos, aire y agua, tengo que cumplir con mi misión, en la que mi vida no asegura poder contar mi experiencia, de veras que esto que hago es lo mejor, no quiero sufrir al verte involucrado en esto, de verdad lo siento mucho._

_Con relación a nuestro compromiso, todo se corta, no podré casarme contigo y cumplir la última petición de tu padre y no sabes cuanto lo lamento, pero por lo menos cumpliré, la de protegerte._

_Se despide_

_Libis, hada protectora del agua y el aire_

Mientras una mujer de cabellos rojizos corría sin parar hacia su esperado destino…

FLASH BACK:…

_odio cuando llueve- acoto Libis._

_A mi me encanta- dijo Mu._

_Em?- pregunto Libis sin entender, cuando una bola de lodo le llego y Mu reía sigilosamente._

_Por eso me gusta- dijo el Lemuriano_

_Vamos a ver, si te va a seguir gustando ahora- dijo la muchacha, cuando una gran bola de lodo le llego a Mu, en sus cabellos._

_Así siguieron las bolas de lodo entre Mu y Libis, hasta que ni los cabellos rojizos de la muchacha y los cabellos lavandas de Mu, se lograban distinguir._

_toma esto Mu- dijo la muchacha cuando iba a lanzar una bola, pero resbalo y comenzó a caer, cuando fue sujetada por Mu y ambos cayeron, uno al lado del otro se miraron y se sonrieron. _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Decidió parar y mirar el nublado cielo y a un sol intentado mostrar sus rayos, cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente por su mejilla y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras en el santuario….

Mu tomo entre sus dedos la triqueta de Libis, mientras la cadena de esta se enrollaba en sus dedos, la miro un rato y luego oculto su rostro en la sombra de su flequillo.

FLASH BACK.

_un río- dijo Libis._

_Que bien- acotó Mu._

_Tengo mucha sed- dijo Libis, bajando rápidamente al río._

_Esto de salir de excursiones, para ver si todo anda bien, es agotador- dijo Mu._

_Si que lo es, por lo menos antes, solo me dedicaba a escribir conjuros, ahora, pss. Bueno… es hacer las labores de los santos- dijo la mujer._

_Como fue que atenea no quiso que ocuparas mascara?- pregunto Mu._

_Un hada siempre tiene que mostrar sus rostros, en signo de valentía- dijo la muchacha, mientras caminaba hacia el río y resbalaba._

_Cuidado!- dijo Mu, cuando vio caer a Libis y por la lejanía no la alcanzo a sujetar a Libis y por ningún momento se le ocurrió utilizar su telequinesia._

_Maldición!- exclamo la muchacha que se sentaba en el agua, en la que había caído, mientras MU se acercaba, no evito reírse._

_De que te ríes?- pregunto Libis, mientras Mu reía una mas, cuando un gran chorro de agua le llego a él mojándolo completamente y ahí mismo su risa ceso, mirando a Libis de una manera asesina y a la ves graciosa._

_Quieres pelear?- pregunto Libis, cuando otro chorro de agua le llego a ella._

_No- dijo Mu sonriendo maliciosamente._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

Libis- susurro el Lemuriano, mientras se iba a las escaleras que daban a su templo y se sentaba en ellas, mientras posaba sus codos en sus rodillas y escondía la cabeza entre ellos, cubriéndose con sus cabellos y tomándose la cabeza con sus manos.

te has ido, todos se han ido o no, yo los deje irse- se decía el Lemuriano- todos se fueron por mi poca fuerza de voluntad, por que soy débil, deje morir a mi padre, deje que me separan de ti, deje que me llamaran renegado, deje que todo el mundo hiciese lo que quisiese conmigo, Maldición,

FLASH BACK…

_mu tengo miedo- dijo una pequeña muchacha de cabellos rojizos._

_Tranquila, ya pasara- dijo Mu._

_Por que todo gritan tanto?- pregunto la niña- que le estan haciendo al cuerpo de tu padre! Que, dejaras que se lo coman como a un animal._

_Mientras Mu, acostado en el suelo, daba la espalda a Libis, mientras lloraba sigilosamente._

_Mu has algo!- grito la niña, mientras miraba hacia arriba y entre las tablas veía botas y pantalones, cuando una cabeza cayó al suelo y se dio cuenta que era la del padre de mu- ahh!- grito con horror, mientras que los sujetos arriba reían a grandes risotadas, momentos justo donde Mu aprovecho de llorar fuertemente para no ser escuchado por Libis, mientras veía como recogían la cabeza de su padre y la enterraban a un palo, el cual de seguro iba a una fogata, donde luego sería devorado como una de los mas grandes y deliciosos platillos._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

nadie nunca me entendió, solo tu, solo tu Libis, que sufriste tanto como yo, por que? Han pasado segundos de tu ida y ya no te siento, ya me haces falta por que, por que cada vez que me tocabas todo mi cuerpo se estremecía, por que cada vez que te veía te encontraba mas hermosa, por que tuve tantos deseos de besarte, por que soñé tantas noches contigo, acaso esto es …- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido, cuando dejo caer la carta, para luego tomarla y adentrarse en su templo, cuando un recuerdo lo asalto.

FLASH BACK

_Como hada no puedo enamorarme, no tengo el derecho- dijo esta._

_Por que?- pregunto el Lemuriano, mientras se servia una taza de té_

_Por que se nos restringió el sentimiento de amar- dijo la muchacha._

_Como?- pregunto._

_Se nos prohibió el amar_

_Que pasa si una se enamora_

_Tiene que ir a una purificación en las aguas de las montañas aerius, para eliminar tal sentimiento – dijo la muchacha._

_Tu has ido?- pregunto cuando la mujer se sonrojo y escondió la mirada._

_Se dice que al ir allí los recuerdos de la persona que amas se borran y este se elimina de tu corazón- dijo la muchacha._

_Aun no entiendo por que no pueden amar- dijo Mu._

_Por que nos debemos a nuestra misión, así como tu te debes a atenea- dijo Libis._

_Comprendo, tu has amado?- pregunto_

_O mu! Olvidalo, eso no es para un hada!- dijo esta._

_Y como pretendías casarte sin amor?- pregunto Mu, mientras se ruborizaba._

_No es necesario amor para contraer matrimonio- dijo la muchacha, mientras se retiraba del lugar._

_Fin del flash back_

ella no puede amar, no me puede amar- dijo el Lemuriano.

MUCHO TIEMPO DESPUES….

Comenzó a caminar entre su templo, de un lado hacia otro, mientras en un mano sostenía la triqueta y como todos los días invocaba aquel recuerdo, de pronto algo sonó en el piso, la triqueta se había estrellado contra él, se hincó a recogerla, cuando vio que esta se había partido en dos y había un pequeño papel, recordó que Libis, le había enseñado un poder mágico para ver el contenido de aquellas pequeños papeles.

lux fojas!- dijo Mu, cuando aquel pequeño papel que solo decía "para mu" , se convirtió en un gran y extenso papel, lleno de letras, el cual tomo y comenzó a leer.

_Mu: _

_No puedo dejar de lado este sentimiento tan bello y que me estremece cada ves que estoy a tu lado o cerca de ti, cada contacto o roce con nuestras piel, hace que mi corazón lata mas fuerte que la melodías de las antiguas Hadas, que toque la melodía mas bella jamás imaginada, que mi imaginación dance junto a las ninfas del amor, que haga rituales frente a la laguna de la luna, que mi vida tenga un sentido, pero como felicidad, tiene que tener su lucha, la mia ha de comenzar._

_Desde el día que llegue y volví a verte, me impresione eras mas hermoso y mas hombre de lo que yo te imaginaba, me hipnotizaste, tu verde mirada, llena de sabiduría y serenidad, me hizo entregarte mi corazón, en tus manos, en tus suaves y bellas manos, mi amor solo fue para ti siempre fue para ti, recuerdas el día en que hablamos de que las Hadas no podíamos amar, yo dije que eso no era Mi, mentira! Solo quise engañarte para que no sospecharas de mis tan grande amor hacia ti y nunca pensaría en casarme sin amor y menos con una persona tan bella y maravillosa como tu. Pero te protegeré por amor, tengo que hacerlo, con el costo de sacrificar mi felicidad, pues, por una simple razón, Mu de Aries yo te amo con todo de mi._

_Se despide_

_Tu Libis._

Sin querer dejo caer la carta, junto con su cuerpo sin poderlo evitar un pensamiento cruzo su mente "ella había ido a la montaña aerius a eliminar su amor por él", de pronto finas y saladas gotas cayeron de sus ojos para estrellarse contra las baldosas de su templo, de pronto sintió como una impotencia de apoderaba de él y gritaba con dolor y fuerzas

Libis!- grito fuertemente, cuando se agarro la cabeza entre sus manos y desafiando la barrera de atenea se tele transporto a jamir.

EN JAMIR…

Su aspecto era terrible, sus ojos no tenían brillo y sin remedio volvió a caer de rodillas al suelo, junto con la carta que había tomado antes de tele transportarse. Su cuerpo se había desconectado de su mente y todo de él funcionaba a su manera, comenzó a sentir un profundo dolor en el corazón, como si una lanza lo atravesara, mientras una intensas ganas de vomitar lo dominaban, cuando su cuerpo se tendió por completo en el suelo y allí mientras lloraba leyó " te amo" y sin quererlo.

yo también- susurro, mientras se paraba, con dificultad y con tambaleos- como se me olvido tal cosa!- se reprimió.

FLASH BACK…

Era una noche llena de estrellas y un pequeño había ido a visitar a su maestro por un cierto instinto, al llegar a su despacho, solo vio como este miraba las estrellas a través de los grandes ventanales del lugar, por detrás de su escritorio.

que sucede?- preguntaba un pequeño niño a su maestro- esta llorando?

Mu!- dijo este con autoridad y seriedad- nunca olvides que por lo que luchamos es por amor y nunca hay que dejar de luchas por él

Maestro- susurro el pequeño

FIN DEL FLASH BACK…

nunca hay que dejar de luchar y menos por amor, estos días no son días sin ti Libis y yo te amo- se dijo MU, cuando otro pensamiento cruzo por su mente " no te perderé"

Continuara…

**N/A**: espero que les guste dejen rew…


	8. preparando un largo viaje

**Preparando un viaje**

Un manto negro junto con miles de luces resplandecientes se habían apoderado del rojizo cielo, mientras que un sujeto de cabellos violáceos regresaba caminando a su templo, mientras era guiado por la tuene luz de las estrellas y algo de orientación, entre medio de la espesa oscuridad. Al fin vio el primer templo, su templo, mientras se acercaba cada vez más a él, cuando diviso una pequeña silueta, pero no reconocida para él, al acercarse mas noto unos cabellos rojizos y algo alborotados y cuando logró captar la imagen se dio cuenta que era su pupilo Kiki, quien había crecido notablemente en estos últimos meses cuando lo mando de entrenamiento a las montañas de china a encontrar paz y armonía en su ser. Su estatura ya no era hasta un poco mas arriba de las caderas de Mu, sino hasta el hombro de este, sus cabellos en la parte baja de su cabeza habían crecido bastante, como para decir que en un tiempo mas tendría los cabellos tan o mas largos que los de él. Aun con su brazalete en su brazo y su mirada de inocencia y travesía, lo miraba acercarse.

maestro- se limito a decir, mientras Mu, le sonreía tiernamente, para luego estrecharse en un gran, apretado y largo abrazo.

Kiki, como has crecido- dijo Mu al separarse de su pupilo, mientras lo retenía con sus manos puestas en sus hombros, mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

Cuando empezamos?- pregunto el muchacho, que ya se podía decir era un adolescente, cuando Mu entristeció la mirada- que sucede maestro?

Mu noto que no solo era su cuerpo el que había cambiado también su voz, ahora era más grave. Mu giro sobre sus tobillos para mirar el profundo y negro cielo.

kiki- dijo pausadamente- es tu decisión, si te quedas o te vas.

A que se refiere?- pregunto el muchacho.

Kiki, en estos últimos meses fui visitado por la mujer con la que con traería matrimonio- dijo Mu, mientras sonrojaba- con el paso del tiempo, ella decidió marcharse sin razón alguna mas que a cumplir con su labor como hada protectora del agua y el viento.

Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto el muchacho.

Con el paso del tiempo, desde que ella llego y tu estuviste ausente, yo me…- hizo una pausa para suspirar y enrojecer- la verdad, comencé a conocerla mas, cuando me hablo de un lugar donde todas las hadas con contactos cercanos con hombres tenía que ir para olvidarlos…- fue interrumpido.

Y usted quiere evitar que eso pase- dijo kiki.

A si es- afirmo Mu

Entonces pretende ir a buscarla?- pregunto kiki.

Ella no merece perder estas memorias por mi causa- dijo Mu.

Yo lo acompañare- dijo Kiki, mientras miraba a su maestro y le sonreía al igual que este- cuando partimos?- pregunto.

Mañana por la mañana.

Rumbo a donde?-

A las montañas aerius- dijo Mu y kiki sonrío, sabia la historia de aquellas montañas.- a donde iremos ahora?

A hablar con el patriarca- dijo Mu, mientras subía las escaleras al segundo templo, junto con su pupilo, al llegar a él se encontraron con Aldebarán.

Aldebarán!- grito Mu para llamar a su amigo, cuando una gran figura apareció.

Hola Mu- dijo amistosamente el caballero de tauro.

Me dejas pasar por tu casa?- pregunto.

Que pregunta es esa, cuando gustes amigo mío- dijo Aldebarán, mientras daba unas palmadas a Mu en la espalda a la ves que lo guiaba hacia la salida de su casa- vamos te acompaño.

Muchas gracias Aldebarán.- dijo Mu cordialmente.

Que grande estas kiki- acoto el gran hombre- cuanto tiempo sin verte y ya estas q me pasas- Kiki solo miro que apenas le llegaba al codo al sujeto y ni eso a la cadera

Gracias señor Aldebarán- dijo kiki.

Y como has estado?- pregunto Aldebarán, cuando vio que el Lemuriano escondía el rostro entre las sombras de su flequillo.

Bien- respondió este apenas, cuando su amigo lo abrazo por la espalda.

Sería incapaz de olvidarte- escuchó ha Aldebarán cuando se dio cuenta que habían llegado al fin de la casa y su amigo se despedía de él.

Bien sigamos subiendo- dijo Kiki.

Claro- acoto Mu, mientras seguían subiendo y subiendo casa, en las que se repetían las mismas preguntas ¿Dónde habías estado Kiki? "que grande estas", "¿Cómo estas mu?" y todas iguales, cuando llegaron a la casa de acuario.

Donde estará el Sr. Camus?- pregunto Kiki.

Apresurémosno- dijo Mu.

Evitándome Carnero- dijo una voz conocida, por detrás de él.

Camus- exclamo Mu, mientras detenía el paso.

Por que huyes?- pregunto el santo de los hielos.

Huyendo y de quien?- pregunto Mu.

De mi- dijo Camus.

Y por que habría de hacerlo?- pregunto Mu.

Por que quizás no te deje pasar.- dijo Camus.

Bien, a que quieres llegar con todo esto?- pregunto Mu, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Camus.

Simple- dijo Camus, levantándose del pilar en el que se recostaba, con los brazos cruzados, para quedar mirando de frente a Mu, con su mirada Fría e imponente.- quiero que me digas con exactitud hacia donde vas y por que? Y te dejare pasar.

Bien camus, voy a – este se sonrojo, mientras escondía la mirada bajo su flequillo- recuperar lo que me pertenece, por que, la amo

Entonces- dijo Camus, mientras sonreía- veo que carnero al fin fue hipnotizado por el amor, recuerda esta frase…

**Flash Back…**

Se encontraban adolescentes de 12 años aproximadamente hablando en un círculo.

yo quiero amar y ser amado- dijo Aioros.

Yo quiero conocer lo mas bello del amor- dijo Aldebarán.

Mi sueño sería casarme y tener una familia- dijo Aioria

Y tu Mu?- preguntaron muchos niños, al niño de cabellos lilas y tímido.

Yo deberé todo mi amor a atenea, solo a ella, ninguna mujer me cautivara, yo nunca me enamorare- dijo Mu.

Jajaja- rieron todo

Veremos que sucede carnero- le dijo el pequeño camus.

**FIN DEL flash back**

la gente cambia no?- pregunto Mu.

Sigue tu camino antes de que sea tarde- dijo Camus.

Cuando Mu siguió su camino con un fuerte dolor en el pecho al igual que Camus. Mientras subían las escaleras hacia piscis Kiki observaba a su maestro perdido en sus pasos y en sus pensamientos, ese encuentro con Camus al parecer le había hecho recordar algo q el prefería olvidar, pero que sería?

Al fin llegaron al la sala del gran patriarca, cuando un gran hombre de máscara dorada apareció con su figura imponente.

que se te ofrece caballero de Aries?- pregunto Shion, quien al estar como patriarca cambiaba su personalidad, por sobretodo con él.

Mi señor he venido a hablar con atenea- contesto Mu haciendo una reverencia ante él junto con Kiki.

Veo que kiki ha llegado, bienvenido aprendiz de Aries y futuro caballero, haz crecido mucho- dijo Shion.

Gracias su señoría- respondió Kiki.

Bien Mu, que es lo que quieres hablar con atenea?-

Quiero solicitar su permiso para ausentarme por un tiempo del santuario- respondió el lemuriano de manera rápida y segura.

Con que fin?- pregunto el sujeto alto.

Con el fin de recuperar lo que me pertenece, lo que creé y lo que esto creo en mi- dijo Mu.

Entonces adelante, su señoría lo esperaba- dijo Shion indicándole las cortinas rojas que habían detrás de su gran silla.

Mu se levanto junto con kiki y se puso frente a su maestro y bajo la cabeza en signo de gracias, mientras seguía su camino hacia atenea, una ves cruzada las cortinas pudo ver la estatua en honor a ella y un altar donde esta se encontraba.

mu- dijo pausadamente- aprendiz de Aries, acérquense por favor.

Ambos accedieron, hasta llegar cerca de ella, mientras se arrodillaban en signo de respeto, haciendo una reverencia.

que es lo que quieren hablar conmigo?- pregunto la Diosa.

He venido con el fin de obtener su permiso majestad- dijo Mu.

Para que?

Para ir en busca de lo que me pertenece- dijo Mu.

Que es eso que tanto te pertenece?- pregunto la Diosa aun sabiendo la respuesta.

El amor de una mujer- dijo Mu, mientras escondía la cabeza y depositaba la mirada en el suelo, con un gran sonrojo.

Y tu juramento hacia mi?- pregunto la Diosa, cuando Mu levanto la cabeza para mirarla con evidente sorpresa.

Su majestad, mi juramento hacia a usted siempre seguirá en pie, pero antes de ser caballero soy humano y hay de algunos sentimiento de lo que no me puedo privar- dijo Mu.

Amas a esa mujer?- pregunto la Diosa mirando inquisitivamente a Mu, mientras este se paraba para mirar de frente a la Diosa

Con todo mi ser- respondió.

Entonces te dejare ir con dos condiciones- dijo la Diosa.

Cuales serían esas condiciones?- pregunto Mu.

Que no la dejes escapar y la ames como a nadie y la segunda alguien te acompañara, no quiero a mi caballero mas dulce y sereno herido o peor muerto- dijo atenea.

Llevo a kiki conmigo- dijo Mu.

Lo se, pero no es suficiente, SHION!- llamo la Diosa, cuando el sujeto apareció entre las cortinas-

Si su majestad-

Llama al caballero de acuario- dijo la Diosa.

De inmediato- respondió el patriarca desapareciendo, cuando al rato atravesó las cortinas con Camus a su lado.

Me llamaba su majestad?- pregunto Camus.

Si, quiero que acompañes a Mu en su viaje- dijo la Diosa, mientras Camus miraba dudoso a Mu, quien lo veía a su vez con cierto resentimiento.

Sus ordenes son mi prioridad por supuesto- dijo Camus

Entonces tienes el permiso si cumples con mis dos condiciones- dijo la Diosa.

Con toda certeza- respondió Mu.

Entonces saldrán en la mañana a primera hora- dijo la Diosa.

Es lo que pensaba- dijo Mu.

Entonces vayan y arreglen todas sus cosas- dijo la diosa- pueden retirarse.

Gracias su majestad- dijo Mu- vamos Kiki.

Buenas tarde su majestad- dijo Kiki levantándose- con su permiso.

Adelante.

Yo también me retiro- dijo Camus.

Adelante- dijo la Diosa, mientras el patriarca se le acercaba a medida que el los caballeros se alejaban y se perdían entre las cortinas.

Crees que al fin puedan volver a llevarse como antes?- pregunto Shion.

Como antes, no creo, pero las cosas mejoraran y quizás mas de lo que pensamos- dijo Saori.

**N/A: espero que este capitulo les guste , es la introducción a lo bueno q se pondrá, se los juro… dejen rew… perdón por el retraso… ahora estoy de vaciones y no demorare tanto… nos vemos… gracias por leer y dejen rew para hacer de esta historia algo mucho mejor.**


	9. andando

**Andando**

Estaban ya listos para salir, llevando cada uno una mochila ligera, colgada en la espalda, un cantimplora enrollada en la cadera y sus típicos trajes, el de Mu y el de Kiki, mientras ambos esperaban la llegada del faltante.  
- vamonos- dijo cuando llego y Mu y kiki le hicieron caso, comenzaron a caminar por un sendero pacifico y bellamente adornado por árboles, cantar de pájaros y un cristalino río.

donde quedan las montañas aerius?- pregunto al fin camus, pues, en todo el viaje nadie había hablado nada.

Llegando a los cincos picos, tomas una desviación…- kiki fue interrumpido.

Y luego hay que esperar que la niebla desaparezca para que nos deje ver la montaña- termino de decir Mu.

Cuanto tiempo tomara eso?- pregunto Camus.

Unos días- dijo Mu.

Siguieron caminando hasta que el atardecer los alcanzo para luego dar paso a la noche.

maestro, no será mejor que acampemos aquí para aprovechar la poca luz del día que queda?- pregunto el adolescente Kiki.

Creo que es lo mejor- acotó mu dejando su mochila en el suelo dispuesto a comenzar a hacer una fogata.

Toma- dijo Camus que en uno segundo había traído leña.

Gracias- dijo Mu, sin mirar a camus, cuando la fogata prendió.

Y que comeremos?- pregunto Camus, que se encontraba recostado en un árbol.

Bueno, si no es mucho pedirte que pesques algunos peces- dijo mu con ironía en el tono de voz y con evidente molestia, mientras que Camus quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados lo miro y luego se levanto para hacer lo que Mu le pedía, acercándose al río y entrando en él, para sentir como lo peces pasaban a su lado, cuando en menos de un segundo había cazado 9 peces, los cuales paso a Mu, quien solo miro con descontento y tomo a los peces, para enterrarles unas astillas y dejarlos coser al fuego, mientras que la noche caía, los hombres se encontraban callados, viendo como poco a poco las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer y el fuego hacia una dulce melodía con el correr del río.

Ya esta todo listo- exclamo Mu, sacando uno de los peces enterrados en astillas, mientras Kiki y Camus también lo hacían, comieron sin hablar y sin mirarse, para luego dormir al lado de la fogata y así hacer aparecer el amanecer, mientras que Mu, contemplaba las estrellas, hasta quedarse dormido.

Los primero rayos del sol lo despertaron, mientras lo seguía su pupilo y Camus, los mismo se repitió por tres días mas. En una mañana.

andando- se limito a decir, mientras tomaba su mochila y su cantimplora la cual lleno de agua y se hecho a andar, seguido de Kiki y Camus, quienes también llenaron su cantimplora.

Cuanto faltara?- pregunto kiki a su maestro.

Unos 2 días mas- respondió este.

Pero maestro yo ya las puedo ver- dijo Kiki.

Kiki- dijo pausadamente Mu- tu crees que los magos nos van a dejar pasar así como así al recinto de las hadas?

Lo dudo- dijo Kiki.

Hemos avanzado mucho y muy rápido- acotó con frialdad camus.

Si- afirmo Mu

Siguieron caminando sin hablar mucho, cuando sus instintos comenzaron a decirle que estaban entrando a lo difícil del trayecto, cuando una espesa niebla los cubrió.

no se separen mucho- les dijo Mu, haciendo que ambos hombres que le seguían se pegaran a él y así comenzaron a andar con mucho cuidado, cuando se dieron cuenta que caminaban por un espeso bosque.

Un bosque- exclamo Camus.

La niebla es muy espesa- acoto Kiki.

Como sabremos a donde ir, si no podemos ver las montañas?- pregunto Camus.

Kiki ya sabes que hacer- le dijo Mu.

Pero maestro, yo…- tartamudeo el discípulo.

Tómalo como un entrenamiento, ahora hazlo!- obligo Mu a Kiki.

Bien- dijo con miedo el adolescente, mientras se adelantaba unos centímetros, para cerrar los ojos y comenzar a concentrarse en el medio ambiente, cuando puso sentir el palpitar del corazón de aquella niebla, por lo que ocupando sus poderes telequinesicos y su saber por la transmutación, comenzó a hacer arder su cosmo y en unos segundo después la niebla se había despejado.

O sea que a de mas de saber arreglar armaduras, también controlan el medio ambiente?- pregunto Camus.

Si no me hubieses dado la espalda, a esta hora sabrías muy bien, que lo que controlamos no es le medio ambiente, sino nuestra mente- acotó Mu, mientras que Camus, no evitaba sonrojarse de vergüenza.

Lo logre!- exclamo emocionado el aprendiz.

Muy bien hecho- le dijo Mu, mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa y le revoloteaba el pelo y el muchacho sonreía con picardía.- ahora sigamos andando.

Si!- exclamo Kiki, siguiendo a la par a su maestro, quienes eran seguidos por Camus, quien tenía su semblante triste.

FLASH BACK.

Mu- exclamo el caballero Fríamente.

Camus- susurro el caballero de Aries dándose la vuelta para mirar al caballero de los hielos.

Veo que has regresado, pelearas a nuestro lado?- pregunto.

De verdad eso crees Camus?- pregunto Mu.

Los caballeros de Bronce, viene reclamando que ellos conocen a la verdadera atenea, realmente son unos locos, todo mundo sabe que atenea descansa en su aposentos- dijo Camus acercándose cada vez mas a Mu.

Tu discípulo se encuentra con ellos y reclamando lo mismo- dijo Mu.

Aun así no puedo perdonar su falta- dijo Camus, mientras le extendía la mano a Mu- un gusto volver a tenerte en el equipo.

No camus- dijo Mu rechazando la mano de este- yo no vengo a pelear por ustedes, esos hombres que viene allí, llenos de valor, son los verdaderos caballeros y yo no los detendré, si quieres hazlo tu, pero lo que es yo, me niego a unirme a los planes del patriarca-

Aun sigues pensando lo mismo- dijo Camus.

Que crees tu?- pregunto Mu.

Siempre tan enigmático, por eso nadie te logra conocer- le dijo Camus, mientras se retiraba.

No!- exclamo tranquilamente Mu- no es eso, es que no hay aun una persona de confianza a quien darme a conocer.- dijo con cierta pena.

Como sea, estoy seguro que al final terminar peleando de nuestro lado- dijo Camus, cuando sintió unos pasos acercarse rápidamente a donde se encontraba Mu.

Mu!- exclamaron los muchachos recién llegados, siguió andando para salir de la casa, cuando sintió el cosmo de Mu, sacar volando a unos de los caballeros, el de dragón, no evito hacer que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios

Lo sabia- se dijo, pero de pronto escuchó como la voz de Mu, les advertía acerca de todos los caballeros de oro y que a de mas les arreglaría las armaduras, no evito empuñar fuertemente la mano y salir corriendo, para llegar a su casa.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Camus!- exclamo Mu, cuando Camus, se dio cuenta que una lluvia de flechas de abalanzaba contra ellos y muchas iban directo a su cuerpo, cuando de pronto fue tele transportado y termino al lado de Mu y Kiki.- corramos- dijo Mu, corriendo a toda velocidad seguido de ambos acompañantes.

Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Camus, cuando ya se encontraban en un lugar mas seguro y tranquilo.

Al parecer cuando dispersamos la niebla nos encontraron o localizaron nuestro poder y nos lanzaron una lluvia de flechas- dijo Mu, quien recuperaba el aliento- en estos momentos deben estar miles de flecheros tras nosotros- termino de decir Mu.

No solo flecheros, sino también mujeres- dijo Camus.

Hadas guerreras- exclamo Mu- salten!- todos hicieron lo que Mu dijo y así esquivaron cinco rayos que iban directo al lugar en el que se encontraban recién.

Vamos hacia allá- exclamo Camus.

Claro nos escabulliremos en el bosque- acoto Mu, mientras que al llegar a tierras los tres salieron rumbo al bosque, cuando de tanto correr, llegaron a grandes pampas.

Ahora?- pregunto camus.

Hacia allá- dijo Mu- subamos esa pampa y veamos que hay- dijo este.

Vamos- exclamo Camus, corriendo hacia donde Mu había indicado, una vez arriba de la pampa, lo ojos de los tres se abrieron hasta mas no poder, una gran ejercito venía hacia ellos.- esto déjenmelo a mi- dijo Camus.

Yo te ayudo- dijo Mu.

EJECUCIÓN AURORA!- grito Camus y una gran avalancha de hielo se fue contra el ejercito, congelando a la primera tropa que se veía.

Red de cristal!- exclamo Mu, quien dejo a muchos de la tropas capturados en su red, pero de pronto todos aquellos congelados se descongelaron y los atrapados en la red, salieron de esta.

Que diablos!- exclamo Camus.

Magia- dijo Mu, cuando vio que una gran cantidad de Flechas iban hacia Camus.- Camus!- exclamo Mu. Lanzando a Camus hacia un lado, recibiendo todas las flecha en su espalda.

MU!- grito con desgarro el hombre de los hielos al ver a Mu, sacrificarse por él, cuando se encontró en el suelo y a su acompañante tirado en el suelo, moribundo por los flechazos se acerco a él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Mu responde, Mu, MU, MU!- decía mientras zamarreaba al pelilila- Kiki haz algo!

Maestro!- grito Kiki, acercándose a ellos y tratando de que con sus poderes curativos, ayudaran, pero había algo que no dejaba que sus poderes hicieran efecto las heridas de su maestro.

De un momento a otro se encontraban rodeados por caballos y sus jinetes quienes los apuntaban con una varita y de flecheros, quienes los apuntaban amenazadoramente con sus flechas.

a… ayu… ayuda, ayuda, AYUDA!- los grito descontroladamente Camus.

No ayudamos a los enemigos- dijo uno.

Enemigos!- exclamo Camus- no somos enemigos, no venimos a hacer daño Maldito que no lo ves!- dijo Camus levantándose junto con su puño.

Señor Camus- dijo Kiki- tranquilícese, ¿Cómo se llamaba la señorita que visito a mi maestro?

Li… Libis!- dijo Camus, con la voz quebrada-

Libis!- exclamaron muchos.

Perdón por nuestra descortesía- dijo el sujeto que los trato de enemigos.- venga con nosotros y veremos si la Señorita Libis se acuerda de ustedes.

Bien-dijo Camus, tomando a Mu, a quien cargo con la ayuda de su espalda.

De un segundo a otro se encontraban en un bello castillo, de paredes con un reluciente color blanco, de pronto sin quererlo perdió la conciencia y al despertar se encontraba en un calabozo solo, sin sus amigos, solo, cuando unos guardias, vestidos solo con una túnica roja, se acercaron a la puerta del calabozo.

acompáñenos- dijeron ambos.

Donde esta Mu?- pregunto Camus, al ser tomado por ambos Brazos

Por favor guarde silencio- dijeron ambos.

MU, MU, MU!- grito con desesperación Camus, cuando una voz dulce y calmada, le hablo casi en su oído.

Que sucede Camus?- pregunto Mu, de pronto Camus, se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en los pasillos de las mazmorras, sino que una reluciente y hermosa pieza de blanco y Mu se encontraba hermosamente vestido a su lado, sin quererlo sonrojo, nunca se había comportado así.

Esto no es un sueño verdad?- pregunto Camus.

No, no lo es- dijo Mu.

Y donde estamos?- pregunto Camus.

En el castillo de los nords- dijo Mu.

Nords?- pregunto Camus.

El castillo de aquellos que sirven a la magia, pero no están involucrados en ningún bando.

Entonces nos ayudaran?- pregunto Camus.

Al parecer si- dijo Mu.

Es muy difícil entrar al terrenos de las hadas, pero sé que ustedes lo lograran, como disculpa por nuestro comportamiento, les facilitaremos caballos, ropa y comida.

Muchas gracias- dijo Mu haciendo una reverencia y retirándose del lugar, seguido por Camus y Kiki.

Y tus heridas?- pregunto Camus.

Sanaron gracias a la magia de los integrantes de este lugar- respondió Mu.

Miren allí nos esperan- exclamo Kiki, de pronto llegaron a un lugar donde se encontraron nada menos que con dos enanos que sostenía a tres animales bajos.

Buenas tarde, aquí estan los animales mas rápido que hay en el lugar- dijo uno de los enanos.

Estas cosas- exclamo Kiki.

No son cosas, son nahj, animales pequeños pero rápidos- cuestionó el otro enano.

Pero como, cosas tan pequeñas nos cargaran?- pregunto Camus.

Suban y sabrán- sugirió uno de los enanos, los tres hicieron caso y subieron a los animales.

Al castillos de hadas- sugirió uno de los enanos y los pequeños animales comenzaron a correr rápidamente.

Aaahhhh!- gritaban los tres, al ver la velocidad de los pequeños animales.

Son… son muy rápidos- acusó Mu.

Lo único bueno, es que por lo menos no chocaremos contra alguna rama de un árbol- dijo camus, cuando miles de ramas de malezas comenzaron a azotarlo- ah! Au! Au! Ah!.

Estas bien camus?- pregunto Mu.

Por supuesto que no- dijo camus, quien tenía el cabello llenos de ramas y una cara de molesto.

Señor camus, se me meten sus cabellos a los ojos- dijo Kiki.

Y que quieres que haga, que me los corte?- pregunto.

Que se corra hacia el lado- propuso Kiki.

Si voy hacia le lado, volveré a ser atacado pro malezas- dijo Camus.

Camus, puedes dejar de agarrarme el pelo- dijo Mu.

No te estoy agarrando el cabello- dijo Camus.

Entonces quien es?- pregunto Mu.

Al parecer mi caballo- dijo Camus.,

Que! Quitámelo! Quitamelo! Mi cabello! Mi cabello!- exclamo Mu.

Jajaja, al parecer le gustan las flores de lavanda- dijo Camus, mientras reía.

Camus, mi pelo!- dijo molesto el Lemuriano.- sabes cuanto tiempo demore para que me crezca de tal manera.

Ya lo quite- dijo Camus- y a mi no me costo que me creciera el cabello-

Camus!- expreso con rabia y vergüenza el Lemuriano- soy casi lampiño!

Jajaja- rieron Camus y Kiki.

No te rías Kiki, tu serás igual por ser Lemuriano- dijo este.

Ah!- se lamento Kiki.

Con razón le gustabas tanto a Libis!- exclamo Camus, mientras Mu enrojecía y a la vez su cara se tornaba con una expresión de tristeza, por lo que Camus prefirió callar.

Falta poco- exclamo Kiki al ver un bello castillo rosado asomarse entre la niebla.

Rosado!- exclamo Camus.

Afrodita amaría este lugar- dijo Mu.

Sin duda alguna- dijo Camus- y como se supone que entraremos al castillo?

Mu miro de manera extraña a Camus y luego volvio a ver el castillo, anteriormente había visto esa cara en Mu.

Flash back…

Mu que haremos para llegar allí?- pregunto un pequeño niño, vestido con ropa muy similar a la Hyoga y cabellos azules, cuando Vio a su amigo mirarle de manera extraña.

Simple- dijo Mu y en seguida hizo la peor de las travesuras, hizo un agujero en la pared, que luego terminaría con un severo castigo.

Fin del Flash back…

- espera Mu no lo hagas!- ya era demasiado tarde un cegante rayo de luz, dejo ciego a Camus.

Continuara…

**N/A: bueno no debo dejar de mencionar que este capitulo tienes algunas claves para lo que se viene… que la verdad no es muchos… espero tener rew gracias a todos lo que leen,… de verdad gracias…**


	10. el comienzo de un final

**El final de un comienzo**

**N/A: bueno espero que este chap les guste, lo hice con mucha inspiración y les recomiendo que para aquellos que leen mi fic, bajen desde ahora una canción que se llama "luna de Paris- Raúl Di Blasio" para que la historia en aquella parte tome mas sabor… bueno nos vemos gracias a todos aquellos que dejen rew sigan dejando!**

Su vista se nublo y todo se volvió tan o mas reluciente que el mismo sol, evitando tal resplandor, escondió su mirada entre sus brazos, cuando el resplandor ceso, miro hacia el frente encontrándose con un agitado Mu y un gran agujero en la pared.

diablos Mu, nos encontraran!- exclamo Camus.

Es muy probable, pero cuando eso pase, estaremos dentro del castillo- dijo Mu, entrando rápidamente al castillo, seguido por sus acompañantes.

Que tramas?- pregunto Camus.

Camus, este es recinto de mujeres, no podremos quedarnos ni como huéspedes, pero…- hizo una pausa mirando hacia todos los lados.

Pero que…- dijo Camus.

Shh!- dijo Mu, haciendo silencio a ambos.

Se escuchan pasos desde la izquierda- dijo Kiki, mirando atentamente hacia dicho lugar.

Son 15 guardias- dijo Mu,

Llevan todos espadas- continuo Kiki.

Son altos, robustos y de gran musculatura- acotó Mu.

Y son personas muy seguras y de gran poder- acotó como último Camus antes de que llegaran los recién descritos.

Hay están!- grito uno apuntando a los tres muchachos.

Que haremos?- preguto Kiki.

Déjense ser capturados- susurro Mu, antes que los sujetos llegaran a ellos y los pescaran fuertemente de los brazos y los esposaran.

Ten cuidado!- exclamo Camus, cuando un fuerte puñetazo le hizo callar.

Cállate intruso!- exclamo el guardián quien lo golpeo.

Tu no eres nadie para mandarme nada!- dijo Camus.

Ya Camus basta!- dijo Mu- déjalos actuar.- Camus solo miro de mala manera a Mu y luego al guardia.

A donde nos llevarán?- pregunto Camus.

A donde crees?- dijo el guardia que lo sujetaba- al calabozo.

Caminaron por incontables pasillos, los cuales a medida que avanzaban eran cada vez mas horribles y mal cuidados, dignos de pasillos que no llevaban a nada bueno.

que lugar tan escalofriante- dijo Kiki.

Apura el paso, bufón y habla menos- dijo el guardia que sujetaba a Kiki.

No soy bufón, si adolescente!- dijo Kiki con aires de gracias que hizo a reír a muchos guardias.

Adolescente!- exclamaron muchos.

Yo a tu edad ya tenia mas de 55 músculos desarrollados en el cuerpo y media el triple que tu- dijo uno.

Y teníamos cejas! Jajaja- rió otro.

Si no me equívoco, el hada guardiana del agua y el aire, tiene tales características- dijo uno.

No, no creo, imposibles que tales vagabundos, sean de la raza de nuestra querida señorita Libis- pronuncio uno de ellos.

Esa mujer es digna de ser cojida por un gran hombre!- acotó uno y todos rieron, mientras que Mu, comenzaba a sentir por primera vez en su vida celos y ira hacia aquellas personas que osaban en hablar así de Libis, SU! Libis

Ese cuerpazo, es para morirse!- dijo otro.

Que mujer, que mujer!- dijo el guardia que sujetaba a Mu, cuando este lo pesco del cuello, levantando el puño, cuando vio a los de mas guardias acercarse a él y comenzar a golpearlos, hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Mu, mu!- escucho a una voz que le llamaba, cuando se encontró con la mirada de Camus y de Kiki, mirarle con preocupación y sorpresa.

Donde esta…- no termino de hablar, pues, al querer sentarse, un gran dolor en el abdomen le hizo detenerse y callar.

Se encuentra bien maestro?- pregunto Kiki.

Ya estoy bien- dijo Mu, sujetando la parte adolorida mientras se levantaba para sentarse.

Nos encontramos en los calabozos, los guardias dijeron que en unas horas mas seriamos juzgados a morir o servir- dijo Camus.

Ya veo- dijo Mu.

Mientras que en otro lugar…

unos sujetos atravesaron el muro de magia y luego atravesaron las paredes del gran castillo- dijo un sujeto de larga barba blanca, hasta las caderas, al igual que sus cabellos que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y sus bigotes hasta el hombro.

Quien crees que puedan ser?- pregunto una mujer igual de anciana que él.

Son hombres, de seguro vinieron acá buscando algo o a alguien- dijo este mirando con cara de inquisición a la anciana, al pronunciar lo último.

Y que haremos con ellos?- pregunto la anciana.

Faltan meseros, cocineros y gente de aseo, no sería mal ponerlos a trapear el piso- dijo el anciano

Entonces no estaría nada mal irlos a visitar- dijo esta

Claro que no, vamos enseguida, para dejar tal asunto resuelto-

Me parece bien- dijo anciana saliendo del hermoso lugar en el que se encontraban, que mas bien parecía oficina, pero demasiado elegante para tal, seguida por el anciano.

En las mazmorras.

Mu tosía descontroladamente, Camus y kiki le miraban preocupado.

te encuentras realmente bien?- pregunto Camus.

Esos desgraciados, supieron golpearme- dijo Mu, mientras se ponía, como Shaka al meditar y un aura dorada comenzaba a rodearlos, así curándose sus propias heridas.- ahora me siento mejor- dijo mientras habría los ojos.

Realmente impresionante- dijo un anciano, de aspecto sabio, quien se paraba frente a los barrotes de la cárcel, junto con una anciana igual de anciana que él.

Auto recuperación- dijo la anciana.

Que sorpresa!- exclamo el anciano- un lemuriano.

Igual que Libis- acotó la anciana.

Si no me equivoco, entraron al castillo desafiando mi pared de magia y destruyendo mi hermoso castillo, señores…- termino de hablar para dar paso a los sujetos a que hablaran.

Soy Mu y el es Kiki- presentó Mu.

Soy Camus-

Bien señores, Mu, Camus y KIKI, sus delitos son bastante graves, pero tienen la suerte de que ambos somos misericordiosos y solo les pondremos la condena de servir al castillo como auxiliares de aseo, por cinco meses, con ciertas reglar por ciertos, las cuales son, no inmiscuirse con las mujeres del castillo, no atravesar a los recintos mayores de día, sin autorización de algún mayor, no pueden entrar al comedor sin autorización y por último, cada regla no cumplida será un severo castigo, por cierto las reglas q acabo de decir son solo algunas las de mas sus superiores se las harán saber- termino de decir el anciano

Bueno los dejamos, en unas horas vendrán por ustedes y les entregaran sus labores- dijo la anciana, retirandose del lugar junto con el anciano.

Que, seremos sirvientes!- exclamo Camus.

Camus, aceptaste esta misión conmigo y ya estamos aquí, pero si quieres retirarte, te tele transporto y asunto arreglado- dijo Mu.

No!- dijo Camus seriamente- acepte venir hasta acá contigo y contigo terminare esta misión, aun cuando reclame, a de mas una vez sacrifique tu felicidad y si ahora esta en mis manos ayudarte a recuperarla, entonces sin duda lo haré!- termino de decir Camus con decisión mientras que Mu no evitaba sorprenderse notablemente y mirar a su compañero con ternura.

Gracias Camus- dijo Mu.

Aquí están los nuevos auxiliares- dijo uno de los guardias.

Bien, muchas gracias- dijo un hombre refinado y buen vestir, con voz de hombre superior y cuerpo mediano, quien miro a los tres hombres- así que ustedes son lo intrusos.

Para servirle- dijo Mu.

Me parece extraño por lo general son mas agresivos- dijo el sujeto.

Si no puedes contra la corriente únete a ella- dijo Camus.

Muy bien dicho y disculpen mi poca cordialidad me llamo Sir Layor – dijo este.

Soy Mu-

Soy Camus

Y yo Kiki-

Un adolescente, bastante atractivo- dijo el sujeto, mientras Kiki lo miraba con cara de asco.- oh! No me mires así, lo digo por que puedes servir de mesero, encajas con las cualidades requeridas para aquello, bien esta decidido los mayores a trapear y el pequeño arréglenlo para ser el nuevo mesero.

Como diga Sir Layor- dijo el guardia, abriendo la reja y sacando junto con otros guardias a los muchachos, quienes fueron llevados a una pieza, donde arroparon a Kiki como mesero y a Camus y Mu solo le entregaron una cubeta y un trapero.

Bien pueden empezar- dijo uno de los guardias.

Por donde?- pregunto Mu.

Por los pasillos del frente- dijo el guardia apuntando un largo pasillo de color blanco, que sin duda alguna tendría que dejarlo reluciente.

esta bien- dijo Mu, quien comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo que tendría que limpiar, junto con Camus, una vez allí pescaron sus trapeadores y comenzaron a Limpiar.

Como piensas llegar a Libis a este paso?- pregunto Camus.

Ya estamos lo suficientemente cerca de ella, pronto muy pronto tengo la seguridad de que la veremos- dijo Mu.

Mientras que en otro lugar...

que ha sucedido?- pregunto una muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos lilas, con los mismos puntos en la frente que Mu.

Nada especial- dijo el anciano

Señor Lucar, nunca salen de su oficina a esas horas, algo debe haber pasado y como hada protectora y de alto rango, exijo una explicación- dijo Libis algo enfadada.

Tranquila Libis- dijo al anciana- unos intrusos lograron cruzar las fortaleza y ahora sirven al castillo.

Y quienes eran?- pregunto esta.

Sus nombres no tienen importancia, son solo 2 hombres y un adolescente- dijo el anciano.

Y para eso se hicieron tanto rogar?- pregunto Libis.

Es que para todo eres algo exagerada- dijo la anciana.

Soy lo normal, ni mas ni mucho menos y así como soy he logrado llegar hasta acá.

Y nadie te lo cuestiona- dijo la anciana.

Aun así algo me ocultan- dijo Libis.

Nada te hemos de ocultar, si quieres, puedes leernos la mente, pues, esa es una de tus grandes habilidades como Lemuriana- dijo el anciano imponente.

No lo haré, es una falta de respeto, creo en ustedes y espero que no tramen nada – dijo Libis.

Y piensas muy bien- termino de decir la anciana, cuando Libis cruzo la puerta del lugar para desaparecer de este.

Ya había anochecido…

estoy exhausto- repuso Camus.

Esto es trabajo agotador- dijo Mu.

Bien! Sirviente, sus horas de trabajo terminaron, pueden ir a sus habitaciones a dormir- les dijo un guardia.

Disculpe y donde dormiremos?- pregunto Mu.

Aun no les asignan sus habitaciones, entonces síganme- dijo el guardia, mientras Camus y mu tomaban sus cosas y lo seguían, hasta llegar a un pasillo algo descuidado, con muchas puertas, donde en una de ellas pararon y el guardia les abrió la puerta.- aquí están sus habitaciones.

Ambos muchachos observaron el lugar, no era tan malo como esperaban, tres camas, separadas por una cómoda pequeña con una lámpara, al frente de ambas un gran closet y por último la gran ventaba que había en la parte de arriba hacia, que daba a todas las estrellas.

su otro compañero llegara un poco mas tarde- dijo el guardia.

Donde esta él?- pregunto Mu.

Él esta sirviendo la cena- dijo el sujeto cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Dudo que alcance a esperar a Kiki- dijo Camus.

No te preocupes yo lo esperaré- dijo Mu.

Bien- dijo Camus, quitándose la parte de arriba de su traje y los zapatos para luego meterse a la cama en ropa interior y quedándose dormido de un momento a otro, mientras que Mu hacia lo mismo y se acostaba en su cama a observar las estrellas que en el cielo brillaban.

Libis…- susurro con algo de pena, mientras miraba las estrellas y un recuerdo lo asaltaba.

Flash Back…

buenas noches- dijo Libis, luego de una pequeña discusión entre ambos.

Buenas noches- dijo Mu, viendo como Libis se iba al cuarto, sin quererlo la puerta no quedo del todo cerrada y Mu con extraña curiosidad de acerco a la puerta para encontrarse con Libis, quien comenzaba a desvestirse para colocarse pijama, su espalda fina y blanca comenzaba a aparecer lentamente, mientras tomaba la polera del pijama, pudo observarla de perfil, cuando…

Fin del Flash Back…

La puerta de abrió y lo saco de todo pensamiento y recuerdos, cuando Kiki cruzó la puerta, quitándose el ridículo traje de mesero que le habían puesto.

kiki- exclamo Mu- como te encuentras?

Algo mareado por los gritos y risas de mujeres- dijo Kiki, quitándose toda la ropa para meterse a la cama

Por cierto viste a…- no termino de hablar cuando kiki lo interrumpio

A la señortia Libis, si la vi- dijo este.

Y?- pregunto Mu con curiosidad, como un niño pequeño al traerle un regalo su padre.

Que chistoso- acotó Kiki riendo al ver a su maestro de tal manera- esta tan enamorado que lo hace actuar hasta como niño.

Sin quererlo Mu se sonrojo mas de la cuenta, el adolescente tenía razón, sin razón aparente se había enamorado de Libis, tanto, que hasta actuar diferente lo hacia y ahora se daba cuenta como había perdido los estribos en ciertas partes por su culpa.

por Zeus Mu!- pensó Mu- hasta el punto que ha llegado esa mujer a tocar mi corazón, que ya ni me reconozco.

Maestro?- pregunto Kiki al verlo extraviado en sus pensamientos.

Que pasa Kiki?-

Ocurre algo?- pregunto el chico

No nada, esta todo bien, duerme, que mañana será otro gran y largo día- dijo Mu.

Buenas noches maestro- dijo KIKI.

Buenas noches- dijo Mu, intentando dormir.- Libis- fue lo último que susurro antes de caer en las redes de morfeo por el cansancio.

En otro Lugar…

mu- susurro una bella mujer, mientras miles de lágrimas cruzaban sus mejillas- como ese hombre llego a tocar tanto mi corazón que me hace llorar todas las noches por su ausencia, que dolor que angustia no sentir su calor al quedarme dormida, que soledad no sentir su armoniosa respiración al dormir, mi bello carnero, por que te deje, por que lo hice, por todo lo mas sagrado, revuélveme mi corazón, no… no! Quédatelo!... si… si! Quédatelo es tuyo, solo para ti, por que me lo robaste y yo te lo di a la vez, mi bello Mu, solo mío, volveremos a estar juntos, pero quizás no en esta vida…- sin quererlo fue presa del sueño una vez mas.

Al otro día.

Se encontraban a primera hora, los tres fugitivos listo para empezar sus labores y por otro lado una Libis preparándose para desayunar.

que haces Mu?- pregunto Camus al ver a su amigo escribir en una hoja- de donde sacaste esos materiales.

Se los robe al guardia- dijo Mu.

Y que haces?- pregunto Camus.

Hago una carta a Libis- respondió Mu, mientras Camus se acercaba para echarle un vistazo a la carta.

Tu admirador secreto?- pregunto con extrañeza- por que no le pones tu nombre?

Por que si alguien la descubre, nadie sabrás quien soy- dijo Mu.

Pero ella terminara mal- dijo Camus.

No le harán nada, ella es Libis hada protectora del agua y el aire- dijo Mu con pena, recordando la última carta.

Comprendo y como se la harás llegar?-

Kiki la ve a las horas de desayuno, almuerzo y cena.

Así la carta fue mandada a Libis y una tras otras firmada como admirador secreto y nada mas, Libis muy intrigada imagina a tal hombre, pero aun así, en su cabeza solo se formaba la imagen de Mu.

En un Lugar.

has notado a Libis extraña?- pregunto la anciana.

Si, por lo general es muy atenta, pero esta vez anda como en la nubes- dijo el anciano.

Crees que sea mejor investigar?- pregunto la anciana.

Hasta cargo- dijo el anciano, mientras la anciana le asentía y salía del cuarto.

En una pieza se encontraba Libis revisando todas las cartas de su admirador secreto y abrazándola contra su pecho, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

por que no eres tu?- se preguntaba- por que no eres tu Mu?-

De pronto alguien tocó a la puerta.

adelante- dijo la chica.

Buenos días Libis- dijo una muchacha de largos cabellos verdes, ondeados, ojos azules, tez blanca, hermoso cuerpo y al igual que Libis llevaba una espada colgada en la cadera y una lanza en la espalda

Buenos días bella (se pronuncia bela) – saludo Libis.

Y esas cartas, de tu admirador secreto?- pregunto la muchacha, sin darse cuenta que al cerrar la puerta alguien escucha detrás de ella.

Claro- dijo Libis

Son muchas – dijo esta, mirando como su amiga adquiría una expresión triste.- que sucede?

No sabes como me gustaría que fueran de…- callo

De Mu?- pregunto Bella

Si- dijo Libis.

Tranquila amiga mía, lograras olvidarlo, ahora concéntrate en aquellas cartas y… ¡es verdad que se encontrarán hoy día!- pregunto emocionada.

Así es, en el jardín de los tréboles a las 8:00 en punto- dijo Libis.

Luego de la cena, me parece una gran hora- dijo esta.

Estoy muy nerviosa!- dijo Libis.

Es normal, no lo conoces y lo único que sabes de él, es que escribe bellas cartas, debes ser un hombre precioso!- dijo bella.

La figura que escucha tras la puerta desapareció.

En otro lugar…

y que lograste?- pregunto el anciano.

Tiene un admirador secreto- dijo la anciana.

Que?- exclamo casi horrorizado.

Y a de mas esta enamorada de un tal Mu- dijo esta, cuando el anciano se impresiono!

Que sucede Lucar?- pregunto la anciana.

Lidia, tenemos que estar allí!- dijo el anciano.

Paso la tarde y llegaron las 7:45

vamos ponte linda!- dijo bella a su amiga pasándole un simple collar, quien lo recibió y se lo puso.- te ves hermosa.

Lo crees?- pregunto Libis.

Pero por su puesto- dijo Bella- es mejor que ya te vayas son las 7:50 y no creo que le guste que llegues tarde a su primera cita – dijo la amiga y esta sonrió y salio del lugar para encontrarse con su admirador secreto.

En el jardín de los tréboles.

estará ya allí?- se preguntaba Mu.

Comenzó a acercarse al lugar, mientras que una mujer del otro lado se acercaba, llegando a la misma hora que él.

Libis!- exclamo Mu al verla.

Mu!- exclamo Libis, quedándose ahí parada, sin hablar, sin moverse, sin ninguna reacción, no lo podía creer, era nada menos que su amor de toda la vida y ahora nada menos que su admirador secreto- que haces aq…- no termino de articular otra pregunta cuando los dedos de Mu se posaron en sus labios.

No hables- susurro este, quitándole los dedos de sus labios.

Por que vistes así?- pregunto esta, cuando vio que Mu se acercaba lentamente a sus labios, de pronto se escucho un ruido desde el fondo del jardín.

Así que esto es lo que mantenía toda tu atención- dijo una voz conocida para Libis y para Mu también.

Sabíamos que algo ocultabas, pero no algo tan grave- dijo la voz de una mujer, de pronto de entre las sombras apareció el anciano y la anciana…

Sabes las consecuencias de esto y las pagaras Libis- dijo el anciano

Para tocarlo a él, tendrás que pasar por sobre mi cadáver- dijo Libis poniéndose entre el anciano y Mu.

Entonces que así sea- un resplandor blanco ilumino todo el lugar….

Continuara…

Guaduchi: gracias por dejarme rew y espero que este capitulo halla sido de tu agrado y espero que este te deje aun mas intrigada XDDD no nunca tan mala… pero para el otro chap se viene lo bueno ya veras!

Navarhta, Lyra-Acuario, bRaInWaVe, DavonDarkblade, Pilla Doll, Selena Sorceres, nohely, Lunatica Misa, Sario K., Angel del Apocalipsis y Dark Angel Luzbel por favor si aun leen mi fic dejen Rew, para saber que aun cuento con su atención!

Se despide

XANXEL!


	11. el hechizo se rompe

**El hechizo de rompe!**

**N/A: perdón por la tardanza, es que la pereza me gano esta ves, pero aquí tiene un capitulo bien largo… espero poder publicar lo antes posible… si no me vuelven a cortar el internet, ya que fue, a pesar de la pereza, uno de los factores por lo que no publique un chap antes.**

mu!!!- fue lo último que se escucho…

Una mujer de pelo rojizo y ojos lilas, comenzaba a despertarse de un largo sueño, sentándose en la cama y mirando por la ventana.

que tarde es!, debí haberme quedado dormida, pero que vergüenza!- se dijo así misma, cuando alguien toco su puerta.

Adelante- dijo la muchacha, cuando su gran amiga bella entró.

Como amaneciste?- pregunto.

De lujo, aun que tuve un sueño extraño que no logró recordar, pero lo sentía tan real- le dijo a su amiga, quien se sentó a los pies de su cama.

Por lo general pasa eso- dijo sonriéndole amistosamente- pero no te preocupes, un sueño no cambia las cosas, ahora levántate, por que ya es muy tarde dormilona.

Ay! Bella, no me digas así que me siento perezosa- dijo Libis.

Entonces levantante, para que nadie mas te diga así, cuando llegues a la hora a tomar desayuno.

Ya voy!- dijo saliendo de su cama y sacando ropa del armario, para meterse a su baño personal y allí arreglarse.

Por otro lado.

quien es ese sujeto?- pregunto Kiki a Camus, al ver a un sujeto diferente dormir en la cama que supuestamente era de Mu.

Despertemoslo- dijo Camus, cuando para su suerte el sujeto despertó de a poco, mirando a Camus y Kiki.

Buenas días Kiki y Camus- dijo el sujeto.

Disculpe- dijo Kiki, mientras el sujeto lo miraba con cara de extrañado- quien es usted y como sabe nuestro nombres? Y donde esta mi maestro Mu?

Yo soy Mu!- dijo el sujeto.

Imposible, mu no se parece en nada a ti- respondió tranquilamente camus y cruzando los brazos.

Te digo que soy MU- exclamo el sujeto

Te aconsejo que no sigas mintiendo, pues, si hay algo que no tolero es la mentira- dijo Camus.

Lo que dice el señor es verdad, si sigue mintiendo lo matara- dijo Kiki tranquilamente, mirando con sus ojos juguetones al extraño sujeto, que se había despertado en la cama de su maestro reclamando ser Mu.

Les juro por cualquiera cosa en este mundo que soy yo Mu!-

Te he dicho que dejes de mentir, tu no eres Mu- dijo Camus.

Que si lo soy! SOY MU!- dijo casi gritando.

Escucha desgraciado!- dijo fuertemente Camus, tomando desde el cuello al supuesto Mu- tu no puedes ser Mu, el tiene los cabellos lilas como una flor lavanda, los ojos verdes, tez blanca y por nada en el mundo se dejaría barba y bigotes.

Que dices!- exclamo- quiero un espejo!

Logró zafarse del agarre de Camus y llegar hasta el recipiente donde había agua y mirarse allí, mientras Camus los perseguía.

no puede ser!- exclamo Mu mirándose al espejo y encontrarse con el cabello negro aun del mismo largo, bigotes como Camus había dicho y barba, los cuales estaban unidos, ojos oscuros y tez morena, parecía un verdadero ermitaño.- esto no puede ser!- se dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara para cerciorarse que su imagen era lo que el veía- no puede ser!- se volvio a decir mientras caía la suelo de rodillas.

De verdad eres mi maestro Mu?- pregunto Kiki, acercándose a Mu en el suelo.

Pero por supuesto que lo soy!- dijo Mu, quien se había tapado la cara con ambas manos y comenzaba a sollozar de rabia.

Mu- dijo Camus quien al parecer le había creído, aun cuando su aspecto y su tono de voz eran diferentes.- si de verdad eres tu, me puedes contar que te sucedió?

Por supuesto que soy yo!- dijo Mu con evidente molestia y parándose, para luego sentarse a los pies de su cama, sin antes rezongar un largo suspiro.- nos juntamos ayer con Libis, pero al parecer alguien se enteró de nuestra reunión y cuando por fin llegamos a vernos, ellos aparecieron y lo último que recuerdo fue una destellante luz blanca y un gran molestar en mi cara y garganta y ahora estoy aquí, como una persona totalmente diferente.

Y Libis?- pregunto Camus.

La escuche gritar mi nombre y luego de eso todo se disolvió y aparecí en este cuarto- dijo Mu.

Tranquilo, yo sé que lograremos salir de esta- dijo Camus a su amigo.

Eso espero- dijo Mu.

Incluso ahora esto se vuelve a tu favor- dijo Camus.

A mi favor?- pregunto Mu

Ahora que estas irreconocible, Libis, ni nadie te reconocerá, por lo que podrás acercarte a ella y cerciorarte de lo que ella siente por ti y cuando estés seguro de eso, cuéntale sobre lo que te ocurrió a ti- dijo Camus.

Pero Camus, a ti si te conoce- dijo Mu.

Pero yo no me aparece por donde su pasos quieran dar y la evitare, pero tu tienes que tratar de hablar como sea con ella- dijo Camus.

Suena algo fantástico…- Mu fue interrumpido.

O no!, esto no es lo que creo!- dijo Camus, con preocupación- el santo mas sereno y mas dulce, quien proviene de la fantasía, comience a perder esperanza, acaso no te has dado cuenta!

Que quieres decir?- pregunto Mu.

Este mundo es como los de fantasía y existe, por que no el amor?, dime caballero acaso es verdad que toda tu esperanza se a perdido?, por que si es así, entonces esta en mi decisión hacer cambiar a la tuya, porque no puedo aceptar que alguien como tu se de por vencido- dijo Camus.

Sabes Camus!- dijo Mu.- por que e vuelto a tener todas mis esperanzas?- Camus miro inquisitivo a Mu, mientras este miraba hacia el suelo con una expresión de vaga felicidad y satisfacción- porqué me he dado cuenta que así como una amistad renace de las cenizas las cuales vagaban por el viento y la nombrada fantasía es nada menos que tan real como nosotros, entonces mis esperanzan vuelven a renacer, gracias Camus.

Entonces es hora de actuar- dijo Camus, cuando alguien tocó su puerta y un guardia entró.

Han sido liberados, su condena termina hoy- dijo el guardia, mientras Mu, Camus y Kiki se miraban sorprendidos.

No… no puede ser!- dijo Camus.

Exactamente!- dijo el anciano que aparecía por detrás del guardia.- por el delito hecho por su amigo, lo pagarán los tres con la condena de 3 meses a mi servicio, pero ahora ni como auxiliares, ni como meseros, sino que como peones.

Que quieres decir?- pregunto Camus.

Que desde ahora, ustedes tres serán los encargados de los animales del lugar, pero tu, el de pelo azul, me puedes ayudar en otra cosas, por favor sígueme- dijo este, mientras Camus quedaba allí dudoso de seguir al sujeto.

Apresúrate!- dijo el guardia empujando a Camus hacia el exterior de la pieza para seguir al anciano.

Vamos joven- dijo el anciano, mientras Camus lo seguía dudoso y con gran alerta.

No es necesario estar tan alerta, no te haré nada- dijo el anciano, mientras que Camus se sorprendía, solo las personas que mas lo conocían podían saber cuando se encontraba alerta, o sea, solo uno Milo.

Cuéntame muchacho que edad tienes?- pregunto

20 años- respondió Camus.

Un jovencito aun, que pena que alguien tan jovial y bello como tu, se junte con un hombre como tu amigo, si no equivoco Mu es su nombre.

Mas respeto de él en frente mío, viejo verde- le dijo Camus

Oh!- dijo riendo- te ofendiste con mi comentarios, aun que es obvio a cualquiera le molesta que un viejo verde como yo, halagué la belleza de adolescentes.

Para que me mando a llamar?- pregunto.

Tranquilo, por aquí, entra por favor- dijo el anciano, mientras Camus obedecía a su orden y entraba a un lujosa sala, en la cual luego de cerrarse las puertas, una conversación entre la juventud y la vejeces comenzaría.

Mientras en otro lugar.

Se encontraba el moreno Mu, aseando a los caballos del lugar, mientras que un grupo de mujeres se acercaban al lugar, entre ellas una muy conocida para él, Libis, quien junto a las de mas vestían ropas de guerreras, para su extraña impresión, casa una de las 4 mujeres que venían con Libis tenían un arma diferente, Libis, sus dos espadada, una muchacha a su lado derecho con los cabellos ondeados color verdes, una espada colgada en al cadera y una lanza en la espalda, la que iba a su izquierda, de cabellos rosados y ojos color verdes, llevaba dos grandes y robustas hachas en su espalda y la última de cabellos rubios y ojos color cielo, llevaba un gran arco y un bolso para guardar flechas el cual solo tenía 3 flechas. Las cuatro mujeres se acercaban al establos, mientras que cada paso que daban para acercarse al lugar, Mu comenzaba a sentirse mas cohibido, pero recordó que ya no tenía nada que pudiese delatarlo como Mu y como dijo Camus ocuparía tal desdicha a su ventaja.

- buenos días- dijo la muchacha de cabellos verdes a Mu, mientras que las de mas, menos Libis, lo saludaban con normalidad y este solo hacia una leve reverencia, cuando se inclino se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva y dura de Libis.

- disculpe- dijo Libis acercándose a él con desconfianza- nunca antes lo había visto aquí-

- he sido reasignado a este puesto, justo hoy- dijo Mu, notándose extraño, pues, aun no conocía los tonos de aquella nueva voz, sintiendo como su tono era de poca cordialidad y no dulce como siempre lo había sido.

- ya veo- dijo Libis- necesitamos cuatro caballo señor…-

Mu miro para todos los lados buscando algo que le diese un nombre adecuado para él y su aspecto.

- Sai- dijo Mu.

- con que Sai, extraño nombre, pero para alguien como usted aquel nombre le viene muy bien- dijo Libis.

- gracias, hay 5 caballos ensillados en el fondo, tomen los cuatro que mejor le gusten- dijo Mu

- muchas gracias- dijo Libis yendo hacia el lugar indicado.

Mu se dio media vuelta para mirar a las paredes del establo.

- que estoy haciendo?- se pregunto- que hago en este lugar, yo Mu de Aries, quien siempre ha amado proteger a atenea mas que a si mismo, quien siempre a amado sus compromisos, que hago aquí?, haciendo una locura?, porque yo caí en el juego del amor?, por que tenía que ser yo?- se preguntaba una y otra ves, mientras se recostaba de frente en uno de los pilares del establo y escondía la cabeza entre sus brazos apoyados en al pared- yo no quería esto para mi, jamás pensé que el destino me tocaría como a mis de mas compañeros, pero como veo nadie es inmune a las tentaciones terrenales, NECESITO volver a Jamir, necesito de la paz de Jamir, LA NECESITO!!!

- a quien necesitas tanto?- pregunto la voz de una mujer.

- a la paz- respondió Mu, sin moverse de su posición.

- la paz siempre esta, solo aparece para quien la escucha- dijo la mujer.

- no, no entiendes- dijo Mu dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con Libis, con razón aquel tono de voz se le hacia tan familiar y parándose en seco.- Libis!- susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que una Lemuriana escuchara.

- no recuerdo haberte dicho mi nombre y menos haberte dado el derecho de tutearme- dijo la muchacha, mientras Mu depositaba la mirada en el suelo.

- perdoname, perdoname! Perdoname Libis- Dijo Mu saliendo corriendo del lugar.

- que le pasa a ese hombre?- se pregunto Libis.- aun así me llamo por mi nombre- iba a seguir caminando cuando sintió algo en su pecho y paro, llevándose la mano a dicho lugar- que es esto que siento?, por que mi corazón late tan fuerte?, acaso será por aquel hombre?, esperen! Aquel hombre llevaba mi triqueta, la pude ver una fracción de segundo, la triqueta que regale a Mu, será acaso que algo le sucedió!, necesito encontrar a aquel hombre- pensó.

Días mas tarde…

- buenos días Mu, adivina!- dijo Camus entusiasmado, mientras que Mu lo miraba tranquilamente, con su aspecto de ermitaño.

- hay una fiesta- respondió Mu.

- como supiste?- pregunto Camus.

- Camus, puedo leer la mente- dijo Mu.

- bueno como sabrás es mañana por la noche y es tu oportunidad de que te…-

- ya calla Camus!- dijo Mu.

- que sucede?- pregunto Camus.

- no nada, así que mañana por la noche- susurro Mu, mientras salía de la habitación.

Al día siguiente por la tarde.

- de verdad no harás nada?- pregunto Camus.

- camus de verdad lo crees?- pregunto Mu.

- es que últimamente has estado tan callado que ya ni lo se- dijo Camus.

- esta misma noche entrare a esa fiesta- dijo Mu.

- y como si es necesario la invitación, a de mas no tienes traje?- pregunto Camus.

- ya lo veremos.- dijo Mu, saliendo de la habitación inspeccionando que no hubiese nadie y para su suerte así fue- Kiki y Camus síganme

los acompañantes obedecieron y así pasaron miles de pasillos escondiéndose de los interminables soldados que esa noche había por la fiesta.

- al fin- dijo Mu, cuando lograron salir afuera y allí entre matorrales comenzó a acercarse hasta la entrada principal, donde ya había mucho carruajes estacionados y muchas personas elegantes entrando al recinto, poco a poco comenzó a llegar al lugar hasta que por fin vio a un hombre con aspecto similar al de él, para su suerte la fiesta era con mascaras y el llevaba una q de seguro lo haría pasar desapercibido, con tu telequinesia y como nunca, hipnotizo su mente para atraerlo hacia él y cuando vio que el sujeto estaba lo suficientemente alejado de las de mas personas, dejo su mente tranquila quien al despertar del transe de sorprendió.

- que hago aquí?- fue hay mismo, cuando Camus le pegó en cierta parte clave del cuello y quedó inconsciente.

- y ahora?- pregunto el peliazul.

- ahora quitémosle la ropa- dijo Mu. Mientras lo hacía el se vestía, pronto lucia como aquel hombre y con su distinguida elegancia entro al recinto.

- ya Kiki es hora de volver- dijo Camus.

Una ves adentro, Mu comenzó a saludar a todas las personas con distinguida elegancia y dulzura que pronto dejo a muchas mujeres interesadas por él, bebía como todo un caballero de la nobleza y caminaba como tal, al fin su vista cansada de buscar encontró a quien deseaba ver, allí se encontraba Libis, hermosamente vestida con un vestido color blanco con toques morados que hacían relucir sus bellos ojos violetas. De pronto el baile comenzó y todos comenzaron a buscar pajeras, mientras que él espero un tiempo prudente para acercarse a Libis, quien aun no había sido sacada a bailar y por quienes había sido invitada ella no había aceptado. Lentamente se acerco a sus espaldas.

- que hace tan bella señorita, mirando un baile que no le alcanza ni a los tobillos en belleza?- pregunto Mu, intentando sonar refinado, Libis se dio vuelta y lo miro con rareza y molestia.

- si quiere puede ir a…- al observar bien se dio cuenta de quien realmente era.- Sai!- exclamo.

- buenas noches- expresó Mu, tratando de no sonar sorprendido ante la deducción de Libis.

- que haces aquí?, como lograste entrar?- pregunto la muchacha.

- cada persona tiene su misterio y yo no soy una excepción, a de mas si te lo contara no me creerías- dijo sonriendo y mirando la cara de confusion de Libis- pero bueno, quieres bailar?

- con mucho gusto- expresó la muchacha, extendiendo su mano hacia él, quien la tomo, sintiendo la suave piel de ella, aun cuando sus manos y parte del brazo eran cubierto por guantes hasta el codo.

- por favor- dijo Mu haciendo un ademán para que pasara primero, a lo que ella sonrío.

En la pista de baile, Mu tomo una de las manos de Libis y la otra la puso en su cintura y esta una la tomo con Mu y la otra la puso en su hombro. Sin dejar de mirarse comenzaron a moverse al bello compás de los violines, clarines, armónicas y todo bello y suave instrumento que allí se escuchaba. Comenzaron a envolverse en una atmósfera dulce y reconfortable donde solo ellos bailaban en una pista blanca interminable, poco a poco sus miradas dejaron de profundizar en una pupila, ahora podían ver el alma del otro, sus resplandor, sus sentimientos, sus deseos. De pronto Libis dejo de ver unos ojos oscuros, sino un resplandeciente verde en ellos y ya no un cabello negro, sino color lavanda y una bella boca sonreírle dulcemente.

- mu- susurro.

- Libis- susurro dulcemente el carnero.

- eres tu?- pregunto con una suave y dulce voz la mujer.

- soy y siempre seré yo- dijo Mu, acercándose lentamente a la mujer, quien comenzó a cerrar lentamente los ojos.

- esperen!- se escucho decir a una voz muy desesperada, cuando ambos se separaron rápidamente y vieron al anciano y a la anciana.

- señor Lucar!, señora Dis!- exclamo Libis.

- no te cansas verdad muchacho?- pregunto el anciano

- la perseverancia, mis sentimientos, mis pensamientos y mi poder, fue lo único que no me lograste robar, o sea, nada!- exclamo muy alterado el muchacho moreno.

- MU tranquilízate!- expreso Libis.

- ya estoy harto!- exclamo Mu- harto de esto! Libis!

- di… dime- expresó con temor al ver la evidente molestia de Mu, quien siempre había sido tan sereno y ahora se veía tan amenazante.

- puedes volverme a mi aspecto original?- pregunto sin apartar la mirada molesta de los ancianos.

- si… si puedo- respondio Libis.

- que esperas entonces?- expresó Mu, mientras que Libis, extendía una mano hacia él.

- di Li Onte no!- dijo con fuerza la muchacha cuando un rayo dorado, comenzó a rodear a Mu desde los pies. Justo en ese momento entraban Camus y Kiki, quienes pudieron Ver como una cabellera negra comenzaba volverse Lavanda y una piel tostada volvía a ser tan blanca como la leche. De pronto Mu abrió sus ojos y como nunca sus ojos detonaron su color verdes, que llego a hipnotizar hasta las más comprometidas damas del lugar.

- mu ha vuelto!- susurro Camus.

- esta enfadado- expresó Kiki dando un paso hacia atrás y colocando una cara de sumo temor.

- que sucede Kiki? Porque tanto miedo?- pregunto Camus.

- acaso usted no lo tiene o no siente, esa atmósfera llena de rabia que comienza a rodear a mi maestro y se extiende hacia nosotros, pronto nos tendrá envuelta en ella y de miedo ni nos moveremos- dijo el muchacho.

- pero que dices Kiki. Mu jamás haría algo así- dijo Camus, cuando él ahora comenzó a sentir tal atmósfera y tal sensación que emanaba de Mu, pronto un gran resplandor dorado envolvió a Mu.

- no Mu, no lo hagas!- exclamo preocupada Libis, tomándolo por el brazo, este sin mirarla la aparto.

- que harás? Alquimia? O ocuparas tus poderes de guardián?- pregunto Lucar, mirando con cara de incredulidad al guardián del primer templo.

- lo que este a mi alcance- dijo Mu

- jajaja- rió el anciano- de verdad me haces reír y viendo tu valentía y perseverancia te acepto como parte de este legado- al escuchar las palabras del anciano, Mu bajo todo su cosmo reunido y su cara cambio a inocencia.

- que dice?- pregunto.

- ya basta de peleas y escándalos Mu- dijo la anciana- nosotros ya te conocíamos desde pequeño.

- que?- pregunto este.

- eras nieto de mi mejor amigo, Lemur- dijo el anciano- te conocí el día que naciste, te vi llegar a este mundo, luego, Shion quedó a tu cargo y nosotros con Dis de Libis, pasaron los años y con todo lo que sufrieron en esos años y en ese barco, tu te convertiste en un hombre amable, dulce, serio, enigmático y disciplinado, como te describía tu maestro, Shion. Libis en cambio en una mujer a la defensiva, terca, indisciplinada y fría, creímos que con un tiempo contigo aquellos defectos podrían controlarse y para obligarla te comprometimos con ella en matrimonio, a decisión de ambos, Shion y yo y con la petición de tu abuelo, pero al parecer nuestra decisión tubo mas efectos de los que esperábamos y nos alegramos por eso, ahora! Los dejo libres a ti, a tu amigo y tu discípulo.

Nadie hablaba todos se encontraban igual de sorprendidos.

- Libis igual volverá al santuario, pero solo con la orden de que bella te acompañara- dijo el anciano.

- claro- dijo bella.

- ahora que siga la fiesta- dijo el anciano y los violines volvieron a tocar y la gente algo atónita comenzó a bailar. Mientras Mu y sus acompañantes salían del lugar.

Camino a la habitación de los tres muchachos.

Iban en completo silencio, mientras Mu se desabrochaba la corbata de su traje.

Una ves en la pieza comenzaron a arreglar sus bolsos rápidamente sin hablar, no eran muchas cosas por lo que tardaron poco, salieron del lugar y en las afueras del castillos se encontraron con dos mujeres montadas a caballo y tres caballos sin jinetes.

Continuara…


	12. de vuelta

N/A: bueno me había demorado en publicar pero aquí esta, espero Lira de acuario que tu operación haya salido bien para que puedas leer este capitulo, ya que esto se vuelve mejor, también, me gustarían datos de tu personalidad, ya verás por que. Gracias a todos lo que me dejan rew y espero que les guste este chap, ya que comienzo a hacer a camus el de siempre, por que si no me equiboco, he transformado un poco su manera de ser y no sigo el contexto, asik, camus vuelve a ser el enigmatico, callado y frio hombre de siempre. adios

_**De vuelta**_

- les trajimos unos corceles- dijo Bella, la amiga de Libis.

Ninguno dijo nada y subieron a los caballos, comenzaron a cabalgar sin cruzar ninguna palabra, mientras que Bella y Camus se miraban, para hablar con la vista y decirse con gesto corporales," ¿no se que hacer? Y yo tampoco".

La noche llego y pararon para acampar y comer algo.

- Kiki!- llamo Mu.

- digame maestro?- pregunto el muchacho, cuando vio que su maestros se sentaba en el suelo y lo miraba tiernamente, su cara había vuelto a ser la de antes. Él al verlo sentarse lo siguió.

- es hora de entrenar, desde que llegaste, salimos del santuario el mismo día y no me has mostrado tus avances.

- a si! Mire maestro!- exclamo el niño muy feliz, mientras se paraba rápidamente y extendía sus brazos hacia los lados, Mu pudo observar como se formaban músculos en sus brazos. De pronto el viento se volvió agitado y miles de roca y tierra se elevaron, pronto Mu sintió como un rayo atravesaba su cabeza, intentando leer sus pensamientos, a lo que él se opuso y una pelea entre mentes se desató. Kiki se había vuelto muy poderoso en el tiempo que dejo que emigrara.

El muchacho hacía grandes intentos por leer la mente de su maestro, adquiriendo una expresión de esfuerzo, mientras que Kiki solo retenía el poder de su pupilo con una expresión de diversión, pronto abrió los ojos y se encontró con los agotados de Kiki, que aun seguían en su intento, sin preámbulos, el envió un rayo a leer la mente de su discípulo.

" _por que diablos me tenía que tocar un maestro como él?, fuerte, inteligente, desinteresado y amable, hay veces que lo llego a detestar por su manera de ser, como puede ser que siempre este con esa expresión de alegría en su rostro?, ni una sonrisa necesita para mostrarse lleno de dicha, estoy ya muy cansado, DIABLOS!, acaso mi esfuerzo en mi emigración no sirvió de nada, bueno, al fin y al cabo, no hice mucho, moleste a mucha gente, fui muy travieso al principio, luego me aburrí y decidí hacer lo que me maestro me había asignado y confiando al dejarme venir solo y me dedique día y noche a tal acción y ahora, mejor! Me rindo! Jamás superare a mi maestro!"_

Kiki cayó al suelo cansado, mientras que Mu lo miraba sonriente.

- así que muchas travesuras- repuso

- que?- exclamo sorprendido el muchacho, "a que hora le había leído los pensamientos"

- aun te falta un largo camino- dijo Mu, mientras le revoloteaba los cabellos y le sonreía y Kiki solo lo miraba molesto o mas bien picado.

Mientras que a unos metros de donde estaba Kiki y Mu, tres personas conversaban al frente de una fogata esperando que los pescados que había sacado del río se cosieran.

- así que tu nombres es Camus- dijo la mujer de cabellos verdes, con su rítmica y dulce voz.

- su voz… es suave… es idéntica al sonidos de las cuerdas de la lira que me… me regalo mi madre(N/A: mas adelante información de aquello)- pensó Camus

Ambas muchacha se sentían algo cohibidas por la presencia de Camus, silencioso, enigmático, con una mirada fría y con un "si no te callas te mataré".

De pronto un pelirrojo llego a sentarse frente a la fogata con cara de derrotado y molestia, para mirare fijamente al fuego y no decir nada mas.

- vamos Kiki, aun tienes un largo camino y eres muy fuerte y al experiencia te acompaña- dijo Mu.

- pero maestro, si no tengo suficiente poder no podré hacer nada, ni defenderme, moriré al instante- dijo este, tirando astillas la fuego.

- kiki, te haré una pregunta, Pegaso, es fuerte acaso por que la fuerza física que posee?- pregunto Mu, mirando a su pupilo, quien levanto la vista para mirarlo fijamente.

- no, por su perseverancia- dijo este.

- entonces muchacho, las esperanzas son lo último que mueren- dijo este, sentándose a mirar el fuego y los pescado que ya casi estaban listos. Intercambio y par de miradas con Libis, poniéndose completamente rojo.

- ya están listos- dijo Bella, tomando los pescados por las astillas que le habían puestos y pasándoselos a cada presente.

- que rico!- acotó Kiki, comienzo como loco.- quien lo hizo?

- yo- respondió Libis.

- y es verdad que vivirá con nosotros?- pregunto inadecuadamente Kiki.

Libis se puso roja y miro de soslayo al piso.

- supongo- susurro.

- Genial!- exclamo Kiki- una igual y que cocina perfecto!, será una gran novia maestro.

- kiki…- susurro Mu con incomodad

- y tendrán hijos, podré ser yo su padrino, lo sacaré a pasear y no… no!! También.

- kiki…- dijo en un tono mas alto, mientras que Bella contenía las ganas se echarse a reír y Camus solo se limitaba a escuchar con entretención al pequeño, mientras que Libis, se confundía con el color de fuego.

- y haremos muchos juegos y cuando ustedes quieran estar solos, yo salgo con el bebe y vamos donde las amazonas principiante que me miman mucho, así también le harán cariño a él y no los echara de menos…-

- kiki- dijo mas alto Mu-

- SI maestro!!, también cuando ustedes quieran yo los dejare solos… para que..-

- ya calla KIKI!- dijo en un tono mas alto de lo normal, Mu.

- perdón- dijo el pequeño al ver la gravedad de su error, mientras escondía el rostro.

- bueno me iré a dormir- dijo Libis.

- yo también- dijo Bella (recuerden que su nombre se pronuncia como bela)

- es mejor que vayamos todos- dijo Mu y todos comenzaron a sacar mantas de los bolsos que traían colgados en sus caballos. Se tendieron en el suelo quedando a un costado Bella, al lado de ella Libis, al lado de esta Kiki, al lado de Kiki, Mu, al lado de Mu, Camus.

Así durmieron toda la noche, hasta que por la mañana, los constantes movimientos de Kiki, lo dejaron entremedio de Camus y Mu (N/A: no me pregunten como), dejando al Lemuriano al lado de Libis, quien al moverse solo un poco, quedo con la cabeza sobre una superficie blanda.

- idiota!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito una mujer, mientras que aun lemuriano, le llegaban espadas, lanzas, sartenes, piedra y todo lo que había al alcance- depravado.

- Libis tranquilizate- dijo Mu.

- y ahora no me vengas con que te taparon la vista!- grito enfurecida, mientras que un somnoliento Camus, comenzaba a tratar de interpretar lo que sucedía.

- que sucede?- pregunto, semi dormido.

- por que tanto alboroto?- pregunto una somnolienta mujer de cabellos verdes.

- este depravado…!!- su boca fue tapada por las manos de Mu, quien la aprisiono fuerte contra él.

- ya calmate Libis!- dijo Mu.

- como quieres que me calme?- pregunto, luego de haberse liberado de la mano de Mu.

- haber Libis- dijo serenamente y cerrando los ojos- que caso tiene que esto halla pasado entre tanta gente, cuando de lo mejor pudo haber sucedido todo los días que dormia…- la boca de Mu fue tapada por las manos de Libis.

- calla! Bella aun no sabe nada!- le dijo en susurro.

- lo lamento, no lo sabía- dijo Mu.

- muy bien te perdono, se que no eres capaz de hacer cosa semejante, vamos a desayunar para luego llegar al bendito santuario- dijo Libis.

- vamos- dijo calmadamente el lemuriano.

- que sucedió?- pregunto Camus, que comenzaba a despertarse.

- nada- respondió Mu, dándose la vuelta para sonreír a lo recién despertados.

- vamos andando- dijo Libis.

- espera- dijo bella- un no terminamos de levantarnos.

A los segundos después partieron rumbo al santuario.

Comenzaba a verse el cielo rojizo y presentarse un ocaso, cuando pudieron divisar las casas del santuario de atenea. Todo parecía una bella pintura, el cielo rojizo y las casas majestuosas y dignas de hombres como ellos. De detuvieron los tres miembros del lugar para observar aquello que protegían, sus hogares y donde se realizaban sus más tiernos recuerdos. Aspiraron la suave brisa que soplaba y continuaron, con un aire de majestuosidad, de cuando el rey sube por primera vez al trono, aire, que para las dos hadas no paso desapercibido, lucían un tanto más atractivos de lo que ya eran, incluyendo a Kiki.

- bienvenidas al santuario de atenea- dijo Mu, cuando se pararon frente a dos pilares que hacían una gran entrada, mientras que allí mismo, 4 soldados salían de la nada.

- quienes son y que desean, estas son áreas restringidas para turistas-

- cállate jonh- dijo uno de los guardias- ellos no parecen turistas, mira cuantas armas traen esas mujeres.

Los dos caballeros de oro, se mantenían en silencio, observando a los sujetos, mientras que las mujeres estaban muy nerviosas al ver que sus acompañantes no hacían y decían nada y que Kiki no se encontraban con ellos, pero aun así una dudas las asaltaba, si ellos eran caballeros de alto rango ¿Cómo era que los guardianes no los reconocían?

- por favor, marchensé o los tendremos que matar- dijo uno.

- jajajaja- rió Kiki

- kiki!- exclamaron los 4 guardianes.

- tranquilo chicos, él es mi maestro Mu.- dijo Kiki.

- el caballero dorado de aries?- pregunto uno de los 4 sin creerlo y dando un paso hacia atrás.

- el mismo- dijo Mu, los cuatro se arrodillaron.

- y el que viene con usted es el caballero de acuario Camus?- pregunto otro.

Pero Camus no respondió y Mu solo sonrió, mientras entraban al santuario y comenzaban a caminar en dirección a las casas.

- perdón, tengo una pregunta- dijo con timidez bella, pero ninguno de los dos caballero la miro.

- ¿como es que ustedes siendo de gran estatus, aquellos guardianes no los conocían?- pregunto más roja que un tomate.

- que curiosa- le dijo Camus, mientras bella mas roja aun, miraba rápidamente al suelo, el caballeros de acuario le había hablado por primera vez a ella.

- es primera vez que me habla, dios! Dios!, que bella voz… pero que estoy diciendo!, si es muy guapo… ay! Mejor dejo de pensar estupideces.- pensó bella.

- es por que nosotros nunca presumimos de nuestra condición, por lo que pasamos desapercibidos antes todos los aspirantes a caballeros, incluso nos hemos hecho pasar por uno de ellos- dijo Mu.

Bella levanto la mano, en signo de querer preguntar algo, mientras Mu, la miraba de soslayos, con cara de extrañeza. Bella bajo la mirada, al sentir que el santo de acuario la miraba nuevamente.

- donde me quedare yo?- pregunto.

- eso lo decidirá atenea- dijo Mu, pisando el primer escalon que le llevarían a su casa y las de mas – estan listas para correr?

- correr?- preguntaron ambas.

- si, hasta allí- indico Kiki en lo alto con su dedo, a donde se encontraba la habitación del patriarca.

- correr?, nosotras?- pregunto son sarcasmo Libis- jajajajaja- estalló en carcajadas a acompañada de la inaudible risa de Bella.

- que es tan gracioso?- pregunto Camus, sin mirarlas, cuando vio un bello resplandor salir de ellas y cuando cesó, pudo ver que las adornaban una bellas alas, similares a las de las mariposas y de un color transparente, pero aun así se veía el color de las alas de casa una. Sin quererlo sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal al verlas con aquellos adornos en su espalda, sobre todo como adornaban a Bella, se veía aun mas hermosa de lo que ya era, sus alas moradas se veían muy bien con sus cabellos verdes.

- nosotras volaremos- dijo Libis.

- entonces nos vemos arriba- dijo Mu. Mientras Libis y Bella, veían como empezaba Camus a correr a la velocidad de la Luz, seguido por My y luego por Kiki, que le faltaba aun para alcanzar dicha velocidad. Ellas al verlos subir rápidamente, comenzaron a volar a la misma velocidad.

Mientras que los caballeros dorados, veían un estrella fugas pasar por los cielos y uno rayos por sus casas, aun sabiendo de quienes se trataban, pues, ellos tenían la capacidad de ver los golpes y al individuo, con la velocidad que llevase.

- ya llegaron- dijo Shaka, que se encontraba meditando en sus jardines, mientras sonreía levemente.

Una vez en la habitación del patriarca.

Las 5 personas se encontraban en las afuera de los aposentos del patriarca, mientras comenzaban a andar lento y suave hacia el interior del gran lugar. Al entrar las mujeres vieron una larga alfombra roja, que daba hasta un altar donde se encontraba una gran silla y en ella un hombre alto y con una máscara dorada bastante tétrica, detrás de él unas bellas cortinas color beige. Caminaron acercándose lentamente, sin dejar de mirar la figura inmóvil que los esperaba. Ambas mujeres se preguntaban si aquel del frente, era una estatua o un humano, pero a juzgar por el aura tenía vida. Una ves al frente de las escaleras que hacían subir al trono del patriarca, pararon y los tres hombre hicieron una reverencias, seguidos por las mujeres, que no entendían nada.

- Mu de Aries, Camus de Acuario y Kiki de apendix- dijo el hombre, con su voz ronca, autoritaria e imponente que sonó fuertemente en el lugar, acompañada por un frío eco.- las señoritas si no me equivoco, Libis protectora del aire y del agua y Bella, protectora del fuego y la tierra.

- dejate de habladurías Shion, sabes quien soy y quien es mi amiga, hagamos esto mas rápido que la paciencia se me agota- dijo Libis.

- Libis!- le reclamo su amiga.

- que?- pregunto ella desinteresada y reclamándole a su amiga.

- nada Libis, solo déjalo- dijo Bella.

- no cambias Libis, ni aun volviendo a los brazos de Lucar, y fuiste a las montañas aerius?-

- soy una de las pocas hadas, con la suerte de tener a un acompañante- dijo Libis, algo sonrojada.

- espero que mi pupilo, se halla comportado como todo un caballero- dijo Shion.

- que él le responda eso- dijo Libis, mirando asesinamente al carnero, mientras Mu miraba al techo sonrojado.

- bueno, bueno, atenea ya esta por llegar- dijo Shion.

- ya estoy aquí- dijo la diosa, saliendo de entre las cortinas.

-su señoría- dijo Shion- permita darle una cordial bienvenida.

- con que tu eres atenea- dijo Libis- un gusto, eres tan hermosa como se comenta

- y tu Libis- dijo Saori, bajando del trono y acercándose a ambas mujeres, que eran mucho mas alta que ellas- y tu su amiga bella.

- las noticias corren muy rápido- acotó Libis, mirando extrañamente a atenea.

- así es- dijo esta. Mientras que los caballeros presentes jurarían que estas se odiaban por el tono en el que se hablaban, pero sus auras decía lo contrario.

- te presento a mi Amiga Bella, protectora del fuego y la tierra-

- un gusto Bella- dijo Saori, mirándola amistosamente.

- el gusto es mío- dijo Bella.- disculpe.

- sucede algo?- pregunto Atenea.

- me dijeron que a usted le podría consultar donde me quedaría- dijo Bella.

- así, como vienes recién llegando te recomiendo que te quedes en casa de algún caballeros dorado y luego te vas al recinto de las amazonas- dijo Atenea.

- en casa de que caballero?- pregunto muy Sonrojada la muchacha, en su vida de imagino compartir sus días con un hombre.

- del caballero de acuario, él tiene una habitación aparte, ya que en algún tiempo, tubo a su aprendiz- dijo Atenea, mientras Bella, se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza.

- bueno bienvenidos sean a nuestro santuario, es bueno saber que cumpliste con lo que prometiste caballeros de Aries y para ti también caballeros de Acuario y Kiki, tanto tiempo sin verte, como has crecido- dijo la Diosa, revoloteándole los cabellos al muchacho.

- usted también ha crecido- dijo el muchacho sonriendo.

- Kiki!- le regaño Mu.

- jajaja- rió el pequeño adolescente.

- pueden retirarse, estoy segura que desean descansar.

- muchas gracias su señoría, con su permiso!- dijo Mu, haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del lugar. Seguido pro los de mas de su grupo.

Casa de Aries.

- como echaba de menos este lugar- dijo Libis, sentandose en la cama, mientras dejaba sus bolsos a un lado.

- ni te imaginas como lo echaba de menos yo- dijo Mu, cuando Libis iba a decir algo.

- Maestro!- interrumpió el pequeño.

- dime

- ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches- dijo el pequeño.

- buenas noches- dijeron ambos.

Cuando Kiki se retiro, Libis miro inquisitiva a Mu.

- donde dormirá el pequeño demonio?- pregunto.

- ira a alojar donde las amazonas

- y yo por que no puedo ir donde ellas?- pregunto.

- no se lo recomiendo a nadie, son mujeres- dijo Mu.

- disculpa?- pregunto Libis, ya que la había ofendido.

- tranquila Libis, lo digo, por que las mujeres del santuario son muy competitivas y por lo general no saben llevarse bien-

- claro, claro- dijo Libis levantándose- bueno carnerito, dormiremos como siempre y espero que te quede claro.

- como quieras- dijo resignado el pobre lemuriano, yéndose a acostar seguido por Libis y así durmieron cada uno en su lado, pero acompañados el uno pro el otro.

Continuara….


	13. encuentros

N/A: bueno me había demorado en publicar, uff, pura flojera, ahora me volvió la inspiración… espero les guste y dejen rew!!!

Nos vemos.

_**Encuentros**_

Era temprano por la mañana y los ocupantes de la casa de acuario, comenzaban a despertar, para un día de arduo entrenamiento, al igual que los de Aries.

- buenos días- saludo Bella, a Camus que salía aseado y vestido del baño, este ni la miro y se dirigió a la cocina, mientras Bella lo seguía. Una vez que llego a la cocina se encontró con un gran desayuno y sin quererlo lo miro con asombro.

- bueno, yo… yo quise hacerle un desayuno por su hospitalidad- dijo esta muy sonrojada, mientras Camus se sentaba y la miraba.

- gracias- dijo, mientras comenzaba a comer y Bella se sentaba a acompañarlo.

- CAMUSS!!!- llamaron desde la entrada, sin inmutar a Camus ni obligarlo a responder, hasta que una cabeza con cabellera azul se asomó a la puerta de la cocina.-

- oye por que no respondías he?- pregunto Milo, cuando lo vio desayunando junto a una dama.

- oh! Ya veo!- dijo mirando con cara de malicia a su amigo- ni aun recién llegando, dejas tu casería- miro a Bella- bueno días hermosa Dama- ella solo le hizo un ademán con la cabeza, nuevamente miro a Camus- bueno yo venía saludarte ya que me acabo de enterar que has llegado nuevamente.

- si eso era, ya me viste te puedes ir- dijo Camus.

- o vamos!!, desde cuando tan enigmático y frío conmigo- le dijo Milo, acercándose para abrazarlo por el hombro y comenzar a refregar su puño en la cabeza de Camus.

- ya basta Milo!- dijo Camus, apartando a su amigo- luego hablamos.

- bueno, nos vemos, Adiós hermosa dama- dijo Milo.

- caserías?- pregunto la mujer, mientras que Camus, apartaba la vista de su comida y la fijaba en ella.

- molestias por el comentario?- pregunto.

- no… nada de eso- dijo la mujer, levantándose de la mesa- dijo que el campo de entrenamiento, estaba en el coliseo, entonces, nos vemos allá.- de un segundo a otro desapareció.

- que le pasa?, ¡mujeres!- exclamo, terminado calmadamente su desayuno.

Casa de Aries.

- apresúrate Mu- le dijo Libis- no ves que seremos los últimos en llegar.

- ya estoy listo- dijo el hombre saliendo de la habitación luciendo su traje de entrenamiento.

- vamos ya!

- andando.

En el coliseo.

- mira!, ya están todos!- le exclamo Libis.- todo por tu culpa!

- pero si fuiste tu, quien se demoró en el baño- dijo Mu.

- cállate!- dijo Libis, golpeando a Mu.

- buenos días pareja de macanitos- dijo Aldebarán al verlos llegar.

- es un gusto volver a verlos y volver a verte Libis- dijo Milo, tomando la mano de la dama para hacer un ademán de besarla y luego soltarla.

- no es un gusto para mi volver a verte- dijo Libis, Milo solo se limitó a reír por lo bajo.

- eso ya lo veremos- dijo incorporándose, mientras se encontraba con la mirada no muy contenta de Mu, devolviéndole una de malicia.

- Libis!- chilló una voz, era Bella.

- Bella!- exclamo Libis corriendo hacia su amiga, dejando frente a frente a Mu y Milo, quienes se miraban de manera seria, mientras Mu solo reflejaba serenidad y nada de ganas de pelear, Milo se mostraba algo malévolo y con ganas de saldar cuentas.

- olvídalo- dijo Mu, al pasar por el lado de Milo.

- algún día tendrás que enfrentarte a mi- dijo este respondiendo rápidamente a Mu antes de que se alejara mucho.

- enfrentarme a ti, y por que?- pregunto inquisitivo.

- por ya sabes quien- dijo este, mientras Mu solo suspiraba con cierto triunfo y arrogancia.

- claro, claro- dijo este alejándose hasta el punto de no escuchar mas a Milo.

- ya verás carnero- se dijo Milo entre dientes- no me quitaras a Libis y tampoco a mi mejor amigo.

Mu se había reunido con sus amigos de siempre, Shaka, Aldebarán y saga.

- que sucede Mu, por que tan callado?- pregunto Aldebarán, Mu solo lo miro distraído y sin ganas de hablar.

- ciertas preocupaciones, nada importante- respondió Mu.

- por cierto quien es esa muchacha que llego hoy, junto a Camus?- pregunto Saga.

- es Bella- contestó Mu- viene del mismo lugar donde procede Libis.

- y son iguales?- pregunto Saga, poniendo una cara de incomodidad de solo recordar el carácter de Libis.

- gracias a Zeus, no!-respondió Mu- son muy diferentes.

- opuestas?- le corrigió a Mu, shaka.

- exactamente, Opuestas- dijo Mu.

- que haremos hoy?- pregunto saga.

- que tal si te hago una prueba de fuerza?- le pregunto Aldebarán.

- esta bien, pero no te confíes toro, que esta ves no te dejare ganar- dijo Saga.

- buenos días a todos!- exclamo Shion desde la altura del coliseo.

- bueno será para otro día- dijo Aldebarán.

- tienes suerte toro- dijo saga.

- tu eres el que tiene suerte, saga- dijo Aldebarán. Mientras todos caminaban para acercarse hacia adonde se encontraba Shion.

- muy bien caballeros hoy, haremos entrenamiento con armas, las pareja será aquel que tenga su misma arma y entraran hasta que el sol caiga, no quiero muertos.- al terminar de decir eso se retiro y miles de armas cayeron del cielo.

Los presentes tomaron las armas y Mu agarro la lanza y entre la multitud intento ver quien tenía el arma que él poseía en ese momento, vio a Milo mirando inquisitivo su arma.

- Milo!- llamo Mu, mientras se acercaba a él.

- nos tocaron las mismas armas- dijo Milo, mirando ahora a Mu- entonces que esperamos-

- claro- dijo Mu, mientras caminaba junto con Milo a un lugar donde no fueran interrumpidos, pero dentro del coliseo. Se colocaron a varis metros uno frente al otro.

- adelante!- dijo Milo, atacando a Mu, son suma rapidez, mientras que este solo se limitaba a detener los golpes de escorpión. – vamos Mu, atacame, o caso te da miedo atacarme?- Mu no respondió nada, solo se limito a mirar al escorpión.

La pelea comenzó a volverse mas intensa entre Mu y Milo, al punto que muchos de detenían a verlos por un momento, para luego retomar su entrenamiento. Ahora Mu atacaba también, pero no de la manera que la hacia Milo, con energía. Se separaron un momento.

- Mu, Mu, déjame decirte algo, quien pierda esta pelea, perderá a Libis.

- Milo, Libis no es un objeto de apuestas- defendió Mu, mientras volvia a la pelea con milo y ahora este si peleaba en serio.

- es solo una mujer, puedes encontrar miles- dijo Milo.

- no es solo cualquier mujer, es mi mujer!- dijo Mu algo molesto, mientras Milo se sorprendía ante la confesión de Mu, haciéndolo perder por un momento la concentración, la que Mu hizo un movimiento rápido, haciendo al escorpión perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

- la mujer a la que amo, por lo que es irremplazable!- dijo Mu, acorralando a Milo entre el suelo y su daga.

- Mu!- susurro este, cuando el lemuriano corrió la daga y le extendió la mano, mano que Milo acepto para pararse.

- estas bien?- pregunto Mu, al ver a Milo esconder su rostro en la sombra de su flequillo, cuando le extendió la mano y Mu la estrechó.

- he sido derrotado- dijo Milo, aun cabizbajo- pero no por tu daga, si no que por tu amor- ahora miro a Mu, sonriente, sin soltarle la mano aún.- Libis es tuya, completamente tuya y siempre lo supe-

Mu se sorprendió y lo miro anonado.

- si, siempre lo supe, solo quería que alguna ves confiaras en mi, el escorpión, él mujeriego y todo lo de más, solo quería lograr eso- dijo este- y lo logré.- sonrió.

- Milo…- susurro Mu, soltándole la mano, cuando Milo, puso una mano sobre su hombro.

- haz muy feliz a esa bella, pero, terca mujer, yo me encargare que nadie se entrometa entre ustedes y gracias por confiar en mi- al decir esto, tomo su daga del suelo y se retiro, ya que el sol comenzaba a ponerse.

- Milo!- llamo Mu.

- dime-

- gracias!- dijo Mu, a lo que Milo se sorprendió.- gracias a ti, ahora se mis verdaderos sentimientos, gracias Amigo.

- de nada- dijo Milo, marchándose.

- nos vamos juntos Milo?- pregunto fríamente Camus, mientras se acercaba a Milo, quien solo asintió y mostraba en esos ojos alegres, un brillo diferente, algo que nunca se había visto en el escorpión, ojos de sabiduría y melancolía. De pronto algo mas llamo su atención, un hilo de agua caía de sus ojos.

Camus prefirió guardar silencio.

Mu al ver que Milo se alejaba y todos sus de más compañeros, dejo que el fluido escurriera y un hilo de sangre comenzó a caer desde su ceja y otro de su brazo. Comenzó a caminar hacia su casa con ciertos tambaleos, por diablos se sentía tan mal?. Al llegar a la primera casa, tubo un tambaleo tan fuerte, que fue gracias a un pilar del cual se sujeto que no cayó al suelo.

- Mu estas allí?- pregunto una voz, cuando a lo lejos vio una sombra que comenzaba a agacharse- Mu eres tu?, Mu!- exclamo al verlo en el suelo tirado y apenas respirando.- que te sucede?- pregunto al tomarlo entre sus brazos.

- Libis!- dijo con dificultad- Libis- volvió a susurrar.

- Shh!! Ya calla, no hagas tantos esfuerzos.- dijo Libis, cuando Mu cerró los ojos y Libis lo abrazó.- por favor resiste!-

- ¡oh! Pero que lindos, quien te viera Libis, tan cariñosa y sumisa- dijo una voz de entre las sombras.- con que aquel hombre es…

- Lionel!- dijo esta con evidente rabia en el tono de voz e interrumpiendo al hombre.

- Libis!- dijo el hombre entre las sombras, en tono de burla y luego soltando una carcajada irónica.

- me las pagaras- dijo esta, levantándose y dándose rápidamente la vuelta- Luxminis!- dijo, mientras extendía sus brazos y toda la casa de Aries se iluminaba con un fuerte resplandor dorado.

- jajajaja- rió la misma voz- ay! Ay! Libis, es que aun no aprendes, tus técnicas de magia no te sirven contra mi-.

- dime algo Lionel, por que aun te escondes?, que es lo que no puedo ver?- pregunto esta.

- claro que no me escondo, solo quiero darte una sorpresa- al terminar de decir esto, en un segundo Libis sintió un respirar tras ella y se dio vuelta para ver, cuando un fuerte puñetazo la hizo retroceder y para caer en el suelo.

- que te ha sucedido?- pregunto irónico, la figura de un hombre que con la luz se hacía mas nítida, que se acercaba caminando lentamente hacia Libis, dando a conocer a un alto hombre de cabellos plateados, amarrados a media coleta y con largas patillas, ojos amarillos, cara fina, vestido con una elegante túnica gris que era rodeada por un cinturón de cuero con la hebilla de oro, el cual sujetaba una espada de refinado y hermoso mango.- ah!- ahora su voz grave se notó algo mas seria- ese hombre que yace moribundo, le dio debilidad a tu corazón, ahora entiendo el por que de su destino.

- cállate!- exclamo ella levantándose de un salto y sacando su espada que colgaba desde su espalda, iba a atacar cuando paro en seco.

- que sucede no me atacarás?- pregunto con su tono grave y arrogante.

- no- dijo esta guardando su espada- no hace falta ocupar mis espadas, su filo es demasiado fino para ser usado en alguien como tu.- un gesto de molestia se noto en el rostro del hombre, ante tal comentario.

- eres muy difícil Libis- dijo este acercándose a ella, con sus manos tomadas atrás en la espalda. – tu incompetencia y arrogancia te llevaran a tu fin- soltó sus manos y puso una sobre la mejilla de Libis- aun que si aceptas unirte a mi, todo cambiara y juntos dominaremos todas las ramas de la magia y tu amigo no tendrá que morir- al terminar de decir esto desapareció lentamente, ante los ojos de la mujer que quedó atónita, al mismo tiempo que Bella aparecía.

- LIBIS!- dijo muy agitada- que sucedió?

- Bella!- dijo esta débilmente –

- él estuvo aquí?- pregunto Bella y Libis asintió.

- Bella, tengo un serio problema- dijo Libis.

- en el cual yo estoy involucrado, verdad Lib- dijo Mu, quien ya se levantaba algo débil.

- Mu!-

- de que destino hablaba y por que tendré que morir?- pregunto Mu, a lo que Libis miro a Bella y le asintió con la cabeza y Bella cerro los ojos en signo de compresión y se fue.

- nos vemos- Libis, observo a Bella hasta que se perdió en el final de la casa y luego con suma calma, se dio vuelta para mirar a Mu, quien la observaba paciente e inquisitivo.

- Mu- dijo pausadamente- tengo algo que contarte, pero preferiría que fuera en otro Lugar.

De un momento a otro se encontraba en le templo en honor a Poseidón que daba hacia el infinito mar. Ambos sentados en las escalinatas del templo de Poseidón, observando el oscuro mar, comenzaron a hablar.

- mis sospechas eran verdaderas, Mu- lo miro de frente- tu eres de la fase Luminosidad.

- y eso que quiere decir?- pregunto a lo que Libis ensombreció su rostro.

- no lo sé- dijo esta, a lo que Mu solo la miro tranquilo, ella mentía.

Continuara….


	14. fundamentos del amor

**El fundamento de un amor**

A la mañana siguiente, Libis despertó y vio que Mu no dormía a su lado. Se levanto somnolienta, con la esperanza que el hombre estuviera en la cocina, pero allí tampoco estaba, comenzó a preocuparse y se vistió para salir rápidamente hacia el coliseo, pero allí no había nadie y recordó que los meses de mantenimiento físico había terminado, ahora cada dorado se preocupaba de resguardar su casa. Decidió buscar por las doce casas, subiendo una por una las escaleras del extenso santuario. Tauro, géminis, cáncer, leo, virgo, Libra, escorpión, sagitario, acuario, piscis, habitación del patriarca y las afuera de dicha habitación, pero no había rastros de él.

La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Salio hacia los recintos que rodeaban al santuario para buscarlo, recorrió ríos, bosques, recintos desérticos, hasta la aldea fue, pero no encontró nada, trato de buscarlo a través del cosmo, pero no lo podía sentir.

- no, no puede ser- se decía, mientras raspaba los árboles con los dedos y se apoyaba en ellos para seguir su caminar, con la cabeza agachada y la vista en la nada- se lo llevaron.

Un bello arroyo cruzaba el bosque por el caminaba perdida, se sentó a la orilla, con la mirada aun en suelo y sin quererlo lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su mejilla.

- será posible, que se lo hayan llevado, sin que yo me diera cuenta, y si fue así hacia donde?, lo volveré a ver? Y si no lo vuelvo a ver como podré reprimir este sentimiento tan mundano que ciento por él, como lo enterrare?, como?...-

Lloró silenciosamente, hasta que se cansó, se acerco al arroyo y mojo su cara con la cristalina agua y trato de eliminar los rasgo de llanto que se habían visibles en su cara, obteniendo un resultado deseable, se levanto y se irguió completamente, cerrando lentamente sus ojos y dejándose disfrutar del placido y reconfortante viento que azotaba en el momento, abrió nuevamente los ojos y con toda su fuerza emprendió camino al lecho que compartía con aquel ser que tanto amaba.

Llego a la fría casa de Aries y se adentro en el camino que le llevaría a la habitación privada del caballero, donde ella residía. Al entrar se encontró de inmediato con la cocina y algo que ella no notó al salir se hizo presente en su vista, un papel encima de la mesa. Se acercó para levantarlo y leer el contenido de dicho objeto, era nada menos que la carta que le había dado a Mu, la cual se encontraba escondida en la triqueta. Eso quería decir que Mu si había leído semejante carta, carta que ella dejo casi sin esperanza en ser leída.

- bellas palabras- dijo una voz muy familiar y Libis volteó a ver quien era

- Mu!- exclamo sorprendida a la ves que dejaba caer la carta y se acercaba lentamente a Mu, con cara de asombro, felicidad, nostalgia, amor y muchos otros sentimiento reprimidos y pronto lágrimas volvieron a escurrir desde sus ojos.

- que sucede?- pregunto Mu con evidente preocupación, mientras Libis, se acercaba cada ves mas a él y se acurrucaba en su pecho.- Libis… que… que te sucede?- sin quererlo comenzó a tartamudear.

- Mu- dijo la muchacha, reclamando ante su nombre.

- dime- dijo este, mientras la abrazaba y la acercaba mas a él.

- nunca me dejarás verdad?- pregunto con la mas grande inocencia.

- Libis…- susurro este, abrazándola aun mas- esa pregunta ya esta mas que confirmada- Libis se separó de él y lo miro directamente a esos verdes ojos, que le observaban llenos de amor, mientras que los de ella permanecían inquisitivos- nunca te dejaré- dijo este tomando su rostro con su mano.

Comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, poco a poco, sus alientos fueron mas calidos en los labios del otro, hasta que se unieron en uno solo…. Un beso tranquilo y lleno de amor los envolvía, ambos inexpertos en el tema, comenzaron a experimentar, hasta tomar cierto ritmo, se separaron para tomar aire y mirarse fijamente.

- Mu, lo que dice aquella carta…- se quedó callada al ver que Mu le sonreía de oreja a oreja y mostrando su perfecta y blanquecina dentadura, esa sonrisa que tenía Kiki cuando estaba pensando en alguna maldad- que te sucede? Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto ofendida.

-Libis, desde cuando me das explicaciones?- pregunto Mu.

- e… yo…- tartamudeo esta como nunca, cuando fue callada nuevamente por los labios de Mu, ahora un beso mas apasionado y mas excitante, por lo que Libis al separarse de Mu, tardo en abrir los ojos.

- Libis- dijo ahora seriamente Mu, mientras se acercaba a una pequeña ventana y Libis le seguía por detrás- comenzara una nueva batalla y ambos lo sabemos- Libis asintió y Mu lo pudo notar aun cuando esta estaba detrás de él- la muerte es inevitable- cambio drásticamente el tema, cerrando los ojos lentamente mientras hacia una pausa, luego los volvió a abrir - por que lo que si alguno de los dos muere, luego no tendremos la oportunidad de compartir juntos- ahora estaba sonrojado muy sonrojado por sus palabras y su atrevimientos, mientras que Libis, solo escuchaba atenta- por lo que quiero que esta noche seas mía… que seas…. mi mujer!- de dio la vuelta para mirar con decisión a Libis, quien solo lo observo con amor.

- Mu…- susurro esta- tienes razón la muerte es inevitable, pero yo… - desvió la mirada y recordó.

FLASH BACK.

Se encontraba una niña viendo desde el escritorio a su maestra, que observaba por un gran ventanal hacia las afuera.

- es por eso que se les ha prohibido a todas las hadas tener relaciones con hombres, ya que al entregarse a este, pierden lo que de verdad les hacer se Hadas, su pureza, por eso no lo olvides Libis, tu pureza vale mas que todo.- la niña de cabellos rojizos solo miro sorprendida a su maestra.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

- yo si… si…- dijo esta cerrando los ojos y asintiendo, para luego mirar a Mu- si quiero ser tu mujer.

Mu se acerco a ella, tomando delicadamente de sus brazos y acercándose lentamente a ella para besarla por un buen rato, con amor y dulzura. Poco a poco la fue sacando lo más molestoso, sus armas, para luego recostarla suavemente en la mesa del lugar y seguir besándola.

En casa de escorpion.

- bueno señor Milo, muchas gracias por las frutas, iré a ver a mi maestro y volveré al recinto de las amazonas.

- Kiki!- exclamo Milo.

- si? Señor Milo- dijo Kiki.

- no creo que sea bueno que pases a ver a tu maestro- dijo este.

- por que?- pregunto el muchacho.

- tiene una cita- dijo Milo, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Kiki y este sonreía y salía corriendo del lugar.

En casa de Aries.

Se encontraban ambos amantes, besándose sentados en el suelo, con las piernas entrelazadas.

Mu besaba apasionadamente a Libis, quien agarraba su rostro, para que su amante no se escapara, quedando levemente más arriba de Mu, ya que se encontraba sentada algo inclinada, por lo que Mu, la besaba desde un ángulo un poco mas bajo, tomando por la cintura a Libis, para que no perdiera su postura. Pronto sus lenguas eran las que provocaban una sensación más ardiente en ambos al jugar entre ellas. Se separaron y se miraron sonrientes, Mu se levanto y ayudo a levantarse a Libis, mientras la abrazaba y la volvía a besar. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el cuarto sin dejar de besarse, pronto estaba al borde de la cama, cuando Libis aparto a Mu y lo lanzó hacía la cama, y se acerco a él sensualmente, mientras que él no perdía detalle, al llegar Libis a sus labios se miraron y este la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a él.

De un momento a otro sus cuerpos vestían el atuendo mas antiguo y el primero que alguna ves el hombre ocupó, la piel. De un momento a otro, Mu comenzó a escuchar la mas bella y hermosa melodía que un Hada podía cantar como cual arpa hace tocar una ninfa a las orilla de un arroyo, a causa de las mas grande alegría. Luego Mu se unió a la melodía, llevado por el más sumo placer que un hombre podía llegar a tener. Acompañando a Libis en la hermosa melodía, la cual termino con un sincero y exhausto – te amo-.

Cayeron agotados uno al lado del otro, abrazándose tiernamente y dejándose llevar por las redes de Morfeo, para caer en un profundo y reconfortable sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos despertaron encontrándose con la mirada de su acompañante y sonriéndose al mismo tiempo.

- buenos días – dijo Mu amistosamente.

- hola- dijo Libis, sonriéndole con ternura.

- ya es hora- dijo Mu, levantándose de la cama, cuando fue arrastrado hacia su misma posición de antes y la ves era besado apasionadamente por Libis.

- eso es para que no te olvides nunca de mi- dijo Libis levantándose, mientras Mu solo quedaba anonado y algo impactado, que manera de besar.

- volverás?- pregunto Mu luego de salir de su trancé.

- si-

- entiendo…- dijo Mu con cierta melancolía.

- Bella ya viene- dijo Libis, mientras entraba al baño y se escuchaba el ruido de la ducha y Mu comenzaba a levantarse y vestirse.

Una gran explosión se Ki se escucho a lo lejos.

Mu ya salí… Mu… Mu!- buscaba desesperadamente Libis a Mu.

Continuara…


	15. buscando al enemigo

N/A: Bueno no tengo nada que decir, ni pedirles perdón, pues, es simplemente una falta de modales mia, solo espero que lean y retomen la historia, trataré de ser mas constante.

_**Buscando al enemigo**_

Salieron ambos del santuario, sintiendo al mismo tiempo, como el sol cegaba sus miradas y hacia arder sus mejillas heladas. Sus alientos eran visibles y el rocío de la mañana era penetrantemente frío.

hace frío- comentó Libis, pero Mu no dijo nada, ni la miro y a ella no le importo.

A donde irás?- pregunto Mu por fin, luego de estar largos minutos en silencio.

A buscarlo.

Perderás tu tiempo, el vendrá a ti-

Mas lo perderé si me quedo aquí sin hacer nada.

Y bella?

Aquí estoy- hablaron por dentro de la casa de Aries, ambos voltearon y vieron a Bella asomarse junto con Camus.

Camus?- pregunto Mu incrédulo, al verlo al lado de Bella.

Supongo que esperaras- hablo el hombre de los hielos.

No es mi estilo arrebatarme.

Entonces, esperaremos.

Camus… por que te incluirás en esto?- le pregunto Mu.

No solo él lo hará- entonces desde las sombras, apareció, Milo seguido de Shaka, Saga y Aldebarán.

Muchachos!- exclamo Mu sin creer lo que veía.

La verdad Mu, estamos muy aburridos y necesitamos hacer algo para ponernos en forma- dijo Aldebarán, quien se estiraba.

Mu los miro severamente.

Esto no es un juego y Atenea no esta involucrada, por lo que si vienen conmigo corren el riesgo de perder la vida y el santuario no puede arriesgarse a perder cinco guerreros por ayudar a uno, no lo permitiré- esta vez Mu no sonaba sereno, ni dulce, mas bien se veía amenazante y directo- por lo que no dejaré que abandonen el santuario y menos traspasen la primera casa a una misión que no les incumbe.

Mu!- exclamo Libis.

Jajajaja- rió Aldebarán.

Mu, mu, mu- dijo Saga indiferente- tu crees que podrás contra la fuerza de cinco guerreros dorados, no nos subestimes.

No me parece gracioso y menos algo para tomar a la ligera, no dejare que traspasen la casa de Aries, sin la autorización de Atenea.

Entonces, los autorizo-

Sus ojos se abrieron como plato, Atenea pisaba la casa de Aries.

su señoría!- exclamo Mu y se arrodillo de inmediato, mientras los de mas santos lo seguían, menos Libis y Bella, que solo se limitaron a hacer un reverencia.

Mu, estos guerreros combatirán a tu lado- le dijo atenea de manera amable y dulce.

Pero su señoría- le reprocho, levantando ligeramente la cabeza para mirarla- usted no tiene nada que ves con esta batalla, por que arriesgar a tanto de sus caballeros?

Te equivocas Mu, tengo mucho que ver, los magos, son aquellos encargados se velar por que el sello de constantin no se rompa- entonces Mu sintió que se desmayaría de asombro.

El sello de constantin!, siempre pensé que era una leyenda-

Mu, nosotros somos una leyenda- mu solo la miro perplejo- entonces ahora entiendes por que envió a estos guardianes contigo.

Entiendo.

Me alegro, caballeros!- entonces todos se levantaron y quedaron por sobre su cabeza, pero no importaba, ella sabía que no era una falta de respeto- quiero que luchen con todo su cosmo, confió en ustedes y les doy mi bendición.

Y nosotros no entregaremos con devoción- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, como la frase de un rezo.

Ella asintió, volteo dándole la espalda a sus caballeros y comenzó a alejarse.

entonces?- pregunto Aldebarán impaciente.

Esperaremos – dijo Mu, cruzando la mirada con libis, quien le regalo una tierna y dulce mirada, mientras el sonreía para responderle a tan bello gesto, pero luego mirar al horizonte y perderse en él.

Guardaron silencio por un rato, un largo rato.

mu- hablo Libis y este le presto atención- yo no puedo esperar.

Libis…

Bella!- exclamo Libis y esta le miró – vamos!

No esta lejos- le dijo Bella

Lo sé, ya viene-

Se acercaron, hasta quedar de frente y lo más cerca que podían.

no te pienso tele transportar- le dijo Libis.

Eso no es lo que quiero- Bella lucía con una expresión extraña en el rostro, no era aquella expresión de dulzura y compasión sino de seriedad y ansiedad.

Entonces…

Sabes que hace años que no luchó- todos escuchaban atentamente- demasiados, mis espadas están intactas y con un filo asombroso, pero yo… yo ya no se si soy de la de antes.

Esa llama de pasión por la lucha aun sigue en ti, la puedo sentir, confió en ti amiga y prometo que no me perderás, ni perderás a nadie.

Vamos entonces, muchachos tenga la amabilidad de seguirnos.

Nadie dijo nada, solo comenzaron a caminar tras los pasos de las hadas quienes se adentraban en el bosque que allí había, luego de caminar un rato, las mujeres pararon.

preparados?- les pregunto.

Listos!- exclamo Mu, quien comenzaba a ver parte del bosque con ondas, de seguro era la puerta que conectaba al santuario con el mundo mágico, entonces Libis y Bella lo cruzaron, seguidos por Mu y Camus y los de mas caballeros, una ves dado un paso, vieron una pradera extensa y casi interminable.

Con que esto es el mundo mágico- exclamo Shaka.

Bienvenidos a Lesunian, Reino de las hadas y magos de la paz- presentó Libis.

Esto es reconfortante- apreció Milo.

Antes se seguir, Mu quiero que me expliques cual es la leyenda del sello de Constantin-

Constantin fue un hombre completo, sabía alquimia, magia y conocía el poder de los oráculos y de paso el secreto del santuario, se le respetaba y nuestra Diosa lo apreciaba, un día un guerrero llamado Sandón, trato de unificar los mundos paralelos, raptando a la Diosa, para utilizar su poder para su causa, entonces Constantin enamorado y leal a nuestra Diosa ideo un conjuro que con todo su saber y poco poder logró crear un sello que mantiene a la Tierra humana alejada de los paralelos. Es por eso que el pasado no regresa al presente y el futuro no se hace pasado, ni el pasado futuro.

Enamorado?- pregunto Libis.

Siempre hay uno que cae en algo mas que aprecio por la Diosa.

Seiya- murmuro Saga y Mu asintió.

En ese momento Bella se detuvo bruscamente.

Bella, que sucede?-

La tierra se mueve- acoto esta preocupada y Libis alzo los brazos y un viento ligero se hizo presente.

Ellos viene por el sur!- exclamo Libis- están Cerca!

No solo ellos- dijo Bella- Viene otros por el Norte

Que diablos!- exclamo Libis.

No Libis- dijo Bella hincándose para tocar el suelo- esta guerra no es nuestra

Entonces…

No lo sé, quienes pueden estar en guerra, Lucar no nos ha dicho nada- dijo Bella.

Detenlos- le ordeno Libis.

Pero que sacaremos con eso-

No lo sé, solo siento que debes hacerlo.- Bella sabía que los presentimiento de Libis no eran para tomarlos a la ligera, ella era un Lemuriana y no era raro que tuviera ciertas premoniciones leves.

Sacó una de sus dos espadas y la enterró en el suelo, sus ojos se volvieron blancos y…

Ente ties!- exclamo y entonces toda la tierra a su frente de alzó, formando un gran muro de tierra.

Impresionante- exclamo Camus sin querer.

No será suficiente!- le dijo Libis y Bella sacó su otra espada y la apunto a su montaña de tierra, sus cabellos se elevaron y una expresión demoníaca apareció en su rostro.

Fais faire!- y una columna de fuego salio de su espada, encendiendo aquel muro de tierra.

Perfecto- exclamo Libis, al ver el ardiente espectáculo.- sigues tan o mejor que antes.

Gracias- le dijo Bella.

De pronto el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar y vieron a dos ejércitos acercarse rápidamente, para abalanzarse unos contra otros, los miembros de ambos ejércitos se desplazaban de diferentes formas, unos corriendo, otros cabalgando, pero lo sorprendente de todo, era que del ejercito que venia del sur, quien cabalgaba al frente y en un elegante corcel blanco, era nada menos que Lucar, quien tenía un aspecto joven y luchador.

Lucar!- exclamo Libis.

Imposible!- se le escucho murmurar a Bella.

Pero aun con el muro de tierra incendiado, ninguno desistió en su correr y al llegar al muro de tierra, nadie se detuvo, al contrario al tocarlo, comenzaron a desaparecer.

que… que es esto?- se pregunto Libis horrorizada.

El pasado!- exclamo Mu, sin saber que decía.

Como?- le pregunto Mu.

El pasado, El sello se rompe!- exclamo el lemuriano.

Imposible.

Aquello que marco el pasado vuelve al presente, el presente se vuelvo futuro, el futuro se vuelve pasado y nada avanza- se le escucho decir a Shaka.

Tenemos que actuar!- exclamo Libis, sacando ambas espadas, seguida por Bella.

Y a quien piensas atacar?- la pregunta de Mu, le cayó como un balde de agua helada, entonces se dio vuelta para mirar de manera amenazante a Mu- donde esta el enemigo?

Eso voy a buscar estúpido, que crees que hago o pensaste que atacaría al aire?- le reprocho de manera ofendida, Mu le miró seriamente y se acercó a ella, muy cerca al parecer de la mujer, sobre todo en frente de personas y entonces apuntó hacia un bosque lejano.

Nos esperan- le dijo y esta le miro sorprendida.

Lo sé- dijo y miro de soslayo al suelo.

Muchachos, andando, tenemos que llegar a ese bosque.

Que encontraremos allí?- pregunto Milo.

Un atajo, hacia el castillo de Lucar, o sea nuestro castillo- le respondió Libis.

Entonces todos observaron el espeso bosque que se apreciaba a unos ciento de kilómetros de allí.

Mu y Libis se miraron.

Te amo- le dijo Mu a Libis, hablando por telequinesia, ella solo le sonrió, aun la estremecía pensar en lo que había sucedido hace pocas horas atrás, específicamente en la noche.

Entonces comenzaron a caminar.

Continuara…


	16. THE QUEEN OF THE FIRE

THE QUEEN OF THE FIRE

De a poco se acercaban cada ves mas al bosque, hasta adentrarse en el, todos desconcertados, callados y ensimismados en sus pensamientos.

esto es espeluznante- acotó Aldebarán.

Tan bonito que se veía- dijo Milo, mientras miraba con sospecha todo el lugar, en cambio Shaka, Saga y Mu se mantenían alerta, sin decir nada, solo escuchando y concentrándose en todo lo que se movía y sonaba a su alrededor, pero a diferencia de todos lo caballeros, las Hadas, se mantenían impasibles y confiadas, como si el lugar fuera un paraíso terrenal.

Ya me aburrí!- exclamo Libis, sonando de la nada.

Libis, Libis, tu no cambias- le hablo su amiga Bella, de pronto algo apago todo sonido que Bella pudiese emitir, tanto como el hablar y el respirar. En seguida todos vieron a un hombre de cabellera Blanca, ojos totalmente blancos, los cuales se diferenciaban del globo ocular por una simple aureola celeste. Llevaba el pecho semi descubierto, ya que parte de él, era tapado por una simple túnica y lo que no estaba cubierto, estaba tatuado, con símbolos extraños. Desde su cadera hacía abajo llevaba unas simples mallas y una sutil espada colgada.

Bella, Bella! Tan linda, tan bella (como suena la palabra, ya que el nombre del personaje se pronuncia "Bela")- dijo esto como entonando una canción para luego comenzar a reír, mientras que Bella poco a poco perdía todo color, al ser estrangulada por aquel sujeto.- como esta la Diosa del fuego y de la tierra?

Linneo- murmuro Bella con dificultad.

Sueltala Linneo!- exclamo Libis sacando sus espadas, entonces el sujeto volteó a verla.

Libis!- exclamo con su voz que se asemejaba más al silbido de una serpiente.- la pequeña rebelde, dueña del agua y el aire, veo que vienes con compañía- entonces miro a los 5 guerreros que la acompañaban, entonces sus ojos se abrieron un poco mas de lo normal, al fijar la mirada en Mu, entonces soltó a Bella, apareciendo en menos de un segundo en frente de Mu- con que tu eres el otro… el otro Lemuriano- entonces sonrió como un demente.- esto será muy entretenido, esto es EXCITANTE!.

Desgraciado!- exclamo Bella, mientras tosía y se levantaba con la ayuda de Camus, quien era el más cercano a ella.

El volteo de manera brusca para volver a mirar a Bella y sonreír mostrando sus asquerosos dientes negros.

veo que te recuperaste- entonces su expresión cambio a una de compasión y suma tristeza- pero que te ha pasado Hermanita? Que ha pasado contigo?, tus habilidades ya no son las mismas de hace años atrás? A papá que esta en el cielo- se acerco a ella como para susurrarle algo- que yo lo mande para halla, estaría muy decepcionado de saber que su hija se a convertido en una guerrera mediocre.

Cállate Linneo- le expresó Bella con lágrimas en los ojos y dolor en el tono de voz- que hiciste contigo! Mírate!!! Estas hecho un demonio, no eres más que un súbdito del fuego, eres su peón…. Me… me das pena.

Hermanita aquí la única que da pena eres tu, te rebajaste de ser una princesa y dueña de todo el poder del fuego a una simple Hada que lo controla mediante una espada, eres patética, en cambio yo! Mírame! Soy el señor del fuego, dueño de todo su poder y esplendor!

No Linneo, tu no eres su dueño, el es tu dueño, tu su simple sirviente. – entonces una fuerte bofeteada le llego a sus rojas y suaves mejillas.

Calla! Exiliada! Traidora!-

Tu cállate idiota!- ahora entraba Camus en acción, la situación le había hartado hasta su último punto, no podía permitir ver a una mujer y como Bella, ser tratada así- no eres mas que un montón de basura.

Ah! Ya veo!- miro maliciosamente a Bella- él es tu novio… acaso ya no eres virgen?- entonces se acercó a ella y la olió, como si él fuese un perro olfateando de manera exagerada la flor más hermosa y pura.- no! Aun eres virgen, pero por aquí huelo que alguien ya no lo es- entonces miro a Libis y sonrió de manera triunfadora.

ya fue suficiente Linneo- exclamo Bella, poniendo su espada tierra en el cuello de este.

Veo que estas mas agresiva que nunca! Eso me gusta, jugaré un rato contigo-

Entonces una batalla comenzó, los hermanos dueños del fuego se enfrentaban a muerte?. Bella sacó su espada fuego y su hermano en cambio, solo se aparto el cabello.

que comienzo el juego- hablo Linneo.

La espada de Libis se alzo hacia el cielo y una gran columna de fuego salio de ella, mientras que Linneo, utilizando sus manos, le respondía de la misma manera, con fuego. Todos observaba el espectáculo impotente ante la situación, pero cualquiera que viera la situación sabría que no era bueno inmiscuirse en ella. Camus a diferencia de todos los de mas, sudaba a mares, estaba muy nervioso y no sabia por que, era que acaso Bella… no! No! Él no!

TIREEEE FARI!- exclamo Bella, cuando algo más grande que una columna de fuego salio de su espada.

ENRED FAS!- exclamo Linneo, quien hasta el momento llevaba la ventaja de la situación, mandando una gran bola de fuego la cual esquivo el poder de Bella y le dio en seco, en todo su pecho, ocasionándole graves quemaduras y dejándola en el piso casi moribunda.

Bella!- exclamo Camus, dejando salir ese grito ahogado que llevaba en todo el tiempo que duró la pelea.

Ya termino? Acaso ese es todo tu poder Bella? Que ha pasado contigo? Vamos! Levántate!!!

Camus corrió hacia el cuerpo de Bella, pero a metros de ella un tipo de barrera que lo quemó lo hizo retroceder, entonces Bella comenzó a levantarse, dejando caer su espada a un lado, mientras escondía su rostro en las sombras de su flequillo, dejando ver a los espectadores como sus cabellos verdes se tornaban de a poco en blanco, de pronto alzo la vista y sus ojos azules, ya no eran azules, sino rojos y llenos de ira, ante tal visión Linneo se emociono y los restantes se asustaron, la escena era aterrorizante.

BEEEELLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Libis a todo pulmón.

Pero Bella ya no era la mujer calida de antes, ya no lo era más…sus ojos rojos delataban toda su ira contenida, sus cabellos blancos, que ya no era la misma y su expresión, el terror que podía expresar la princesa del fuego.

la princesa, la Reina del fuego ha vuelto a mi!!- exclamo Linneo más que feliz.

No- entonces Bella hablo- aun en mi estado de Snart puedo controlar el fuego a mi manera, no soy como tu que él te controla a ti¿Por qué crees Linneo que fui yo la elegida para comandar al reino del Fuego? Porque el fuego es mió, no yo de él, por que él es como mi mascota, en cambio tu eres la mascota de él y te lo demostrare!- entonces la manos de Bella comenzaron a crear una inmensa bola de fuego, seguida de Linneo quien hacia prácticamente lo mismo.

Bella… no… no lo hagas…- murmuro Libis, intentando conectarse con Bella, por telequinesia, pero fue en vano, el campo creado por Bella, era realmente potente.

ENTEI!!!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, descargando sus grandes bolas de fuego, entonces una batalla entre quien duraba más se desato, pasando así un rato considerable.

Esto ya me aburrió!- exclamo Linneo, dejando a todo su poder descargarse en la bola de fuego que combatía con la de Bella, entonces esta se vio perder…

No!- grito al verse desfallecer- no puedo perder!- entonces miro a su alrededor, la mirada llena de pena de Libis, las caras de espanto y miedo de los caballeros y la mirada preocupada y la expresión impotente de Camus, quien ya lloraba al verse tan inútil- No puedo, por ellos, por… por Camus…- lo conocía sin duda hace muy poco, pero se sentía morir cuando él estaba cerca de ella, su olor, sus gestos, su pelo, su cuerpo, su manera de ser, era perfecto, él sería su hombre…, entonces sus ojos, se volvieron color miel y sus cabellos se tornaron de color rojizo, entonces su fuego dejó de ser rojo para pasar a un color azul, el cual en menos de dos segundo trago al de Linneo, derribándolo y dejándolo moribundo en el suelo.

Esta vez perdiste Linneo y será tu fin-

No…- murmuro este, desapareciendo antes de que Bella le diera el golpe final con su espada.

Bella!- exclamo Libis al verla en su sano juicio.

Libis!- entonces se abrazaron.

Pensé… pensé que morirías- entonces Bella miro a su amiga de manera seria.

Aprendí lo peligroso del fuego hace mucho, cuando asesine a miles de personas al verme poseída por él, ahora en cambio lo logré controlar y todo fue gracias a ti, a todo ustedes, que con sus miradas y corazones, trajeron al mió a la vida de nuevo- de pronto los cabellos de Bella volvieron a ser verdes y sus ojos azules.

Esa es mi Bella.- exclamo Libis contenta.

El andar continuo, cuando Camus se acerco a Libis.

me gustas más así- fue tan fugaz lo que dijo, que Bella llego a dudar si de verdad había sido él o el viento traicionero que le hacia pasar una mala jugada.

Bella- la llamo Libis, apuntando a su cara donde caía un pequeño hilo de sangre.

Ah!- exclamo esta- aun no me recupero.

En menos de tres segundo, vieron un resplandor dorado y luego a una Bella completamente recuperada.

no entiendo nada!- exclamo Milo de la nada, haciendo a todos sus amigos poner atención en él.- entonces ese sujeto extraño y excéntrico era tu hermano?- Bella asintió- y ambos son los señores del fuego?- Bella volvió a asentir- y tu fuiste elegida para comandar a su reino?- Bella movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa- pero entonces… como es que también eres la Hada del fuego?

Es simple Milo- Hablo Libis- este Reino de magia se divide en muchas partes, los magos, las Hadas y los guerreros, los magos, son aquellos que pueden pertenecer a cuatro fases, Solar, Lunar, Luminosidad y oscuridad, en las Hadas, quienes son las únicas que tienen el poder de controlar los elementos a su antojo, cambiando si así lo desean el clima, siendo clasificadas en súbditas del Agua, aire, tierra y fuego, por último están los guerreros, que son lo que comandan los cuatro elementos, Fuego, Tierra, aire y agua, y se preocupan de mantener el equilibrio de las fuerzas, fueron ellos además, quienes les otorgaron las espadas con control sobre su elemento, para que combatieran contra los magos de la fase Lunas y oscuridad, que son sujetos sumamente inteligentes y poderosos, tan poderosos que se necesito de los mejores y más complejos conjuros para combatirlos.

Dios! Que complicado!- exclamo Milo.

¡Como si aprenderse 88 constelaciones y derivadas fuera fácil!, a de más de los mil y tanto Dioses y cada uno con sus guerreros.- exclamo Libis.

Ah! Pero eso es mas obvio- dijo Milo.

No, no es mas obvio.- exclamo Libis.

Si lo es!-

No lo es!-

Si lo es!

No lo es!

Ya cállense!- exclamo Saga, quien decía que no había nada peor que la bulla sin motivo y esta bulla era una de esas.

Alguien ya se enojo!- exclamo Milo burlón.

Vas a comenzar bufón!- exclamo Saga

A quien llamas bufón!- Milo se veía indignado.

A quien más, el suertudo que tubo que ir al olimpo especialmente para pedirle a Zeus que le regalara unos cuantos centímetros más- entonces Saga rió ante su chiste pesado.

No es verdad! Cierto Camus?- pregunto Milo como un niño buscando respaldo en su padre.

Claro Milo, no es cierto.

Lo ves!- Milo saco la lengua a saga.

Claro que es cierto, verdad Camus?- ahora Saga preguntaba.

Claro Saga-

Que? Como me das la espalda Camus! Soy tu mejor amigo!- rugió el escorpión.

Ya terminen!- exclamo Aldebarán- tu Milo tuviste suerte de crecer y tu Saga de que te crecieran un par de músculos antes de la guerra santa, o si no te hubiesen hecho papilla ante tu desnutrición y asunto arreglado!

Al parecer los caballeros olvidaron que nos encontramos ante una princesa y la reina lemuriana- acotó Shaka y Milo y Saga se sonrojaron.

Gracias Shaka- hablo Mu- ya veía que no encontraría sitió para ocultarme de estos dementes, antes que de que pensaran que voy con ellos-

Shaka, Aldebarán rieron de buena gana, Camus también lo hizo pero levemente, en cambio Libis y Bella se sintieron algo ofendidas con la broma pesada de Mu, pero al ver que Saga y Milo sonreían, no les quedo mas que sonreír también.

mu tu siempre saliendo con tus bromitas- exclamo Milo.

Nunca tan buenas como las tuyas Milo-

Es genial que alguien acepte que soy el mejor en cuestiones de humor!- exclamo Milo con aires de grandeza.

Como no, si el solo verte ya causa risa bufón- ahora no fue saga quien molesto, sino que Camus, los caballeros volvieron a reír, menos Mu, quien sin duda nunca se había reído, pues, simplemente sonreía.

Se miraron de manera fugaz con Libis y sonrieron de la misma manera, fugaz…

te amo- le dijo esta vez Libis a Mu, en su mente.

Quizás ya también- le dijo con telequinesia, imitando a Libis.

Los presentes solos escucharon un, au!! Proveniente de Mu y a una Libis con cara ofendida, aun que realmente parecía mas entretenida y a un Mu sonreír de una manera única y nunca vista, una sonrisa maliciosa.

Continuara…


	17. Te extraño

Habían caminado mucho rato y muchos días y aún no llegaban, cuando vieron que anochecía y que a de más, Bella tenia un aspecto muy cansado, no se había recompuesto del todo, después de aquella pelea. Justo en ese momento se presento antes ellos un hermoso rio, con arena alrededor.

Acampemos aquí- proclamo Libis.

Oh! Si! Agua!- exclamo Milo- Como deseo bañarme.

Esta vez debo admitir que comparto tus anhelos milo- Le dijo Shaka de virgo.

Uff! Por fin!- exclamo Saga también.

Bueno muchachos que esperamos- les dijo Aldebarán y en menos de un segundo las armaduras de virgo, escorpión, Tauro y Géminis estaban en sus respectivas cajas.

Bueno creo que no tenemos remedio- le dijo Mu a Camus y ambos se desprendieron al mismo tiempo de sus armaduras.-

Eh! Bueno!- exclamo libis para que todos escucharan y dejaran ya de desvestirse al frente de ella- LAS MUJERES QUE TAMBIEN VAMOS CON USTEDES, NOS RETIRAMOS PARA DARLES PRIVACIDAD.

Fue cuando los dorados cayeron en la cuenta que no era solo hombres y se sonrojaron, aun no estaban completamente desnudos, pero todos tenían el torso descubierto, hasta Shaka de virgo, estaba mas que rojo.

Bella vamos!- exclamo Libis a la muchacha que miraba embobada al hombre de los hielos- Bella! Bella! Mujer! Reacciona!

Que? Que pasa?- le pregunto, saliendo de su trance.

Vamos que nos vez que están a un punto de quedar por completo desnudos.

Oh! Si claro! Si vamos!, muchachos iremos por comida!- exclamo Bella a los hombres que ahora esperaban a que ellas se fueran.

Gracias!- exclamaron los hombres al unisonó-

De nada- les siguió Bella tan amable como siempre.

Ella es demasiado amable- acoto de pronto Milo.

Si, es un verdadero ángel- dijo Aldebarán que con Milo comenzaban a formar el grupo de fans de Bella.

Creo que me gustaría conocerla más- dijo de pronto Milo, cuando una ola casi lo ahoga.

Ni lo pienses- dijo de pronto Camus y todos los presentes quedaron mirándolo increíblemente sorprendidos.

Camus!- exclamo Mu, al ver la reacción de su amigo.

Yo… yo lo lamento- dijo el acuariano a Milo que estaba sentando en el agua sin poder creer lo que pasaba, pero de pronto una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Asi que lograron conquistar tu frío corazón Camus- le dijo milo.- después ella era la candidata perfecta, era muy obvio.

Si que lo era- respondió Aldebarán-

De que rayos están hablando?- pregunto Camus.

De que desde que la hospedaste tu genio mejoro bastante- dijo Saga

Que tu casa ya no era un hielo cada vez que uno pasaba- dijo Shaka.

Entonces…-

Entonces ya lo sabíamos todos, eres muy obvio Camus- le dijo Mu.

Que? Están locos, ella no es mi tipo- exclamo sonrojado tratando de desmentir lo obvio pues creía que había pasado siempre desapercibido.

Tranquilo amigo, sabemos que es tuya y nadie quiere arrebatártela, solo queríamos escuchar tu confesión.- dijo milo

Que fue muy buena después de todo- apunto saga.

Viste como me lanzo esa ola!- exclamo Milo a saga- casi me ahoga! Por dios!

Por dios están todos locos- les dijo Camus, esta vez adoptando una semblante indiferente- si te lance esa ola, no fue por lo que crees, desde siempre que me ha molestado tu desfachatez Milo, no es de sorprenderse que siempre me enoje cuando hablas así- y con eso todos callaron.

Ya! Muchachos!- llamo Mu- terminemos para ir ayudar a las muchachas- dijo el carnero algo preocupado.

Mu tiene razón- acoto Shaka, mientras el carnero se adelantaba y se vestía antes que todos-

Bueno, bueno ya!- dijo Milo- ya vamos! O sino le van a dar una escarmienta a Mu- dijo Milo por lo bajo para que solo escucharan los mas cercanos y no el carnero.

Te escuche Milo- le dijo Mu

Fue cuando Mu dio la espalda que todos observaron una gran mancha en ella, una gran cicatriz, a nadie le llamo la atención, todos tenían grandes cicatrices por las batallas, pero solo Camus sabia cual era el origen de aquella cicatriz y sin querer se entristeció cuando todos comenzaron a salir del agua, mientras Mu se adelantaba.

Hola chicas!- dijo Mu, por detrás de las mujeres, sobresaltándolas.

Mu!- exclamo Libis que al darse vuelta quedando frente a él- no te escuchamos, ni sentimos!-

Nos asustaste!- le dijo Bella algo sonrojada.

Discúlpenme, no era mi intención- les dijo el lemuriano algo preocupado, cuando observo lo que tenía la atención de las mujeres antes de que el llegara, era un gran pescado que lo rellenaban con aliños- eso se ve delicioso.

Si es pescado relleno- explico Bella- solo falta algo que debería estar cerca de estos arbusto, iré a buscarlo!- exclamo la muchacha antes de perderse en la espesura de la oscuridad lo más rápido posible, sin perder su sonrojo.

Ojala este bien- dijo Mu, cuando volvió a mirar a Libis, quien no paraba de mirarlo algo sonrojada y entonces supo que el sonrojo de Bella no era por el susto, era por que el se presentaba con el torso descubierto.- estas bien?- pregunto a Libis, para sacarla de su trance.

Ponte tu ropa- le dijo mientras se daba vuelta a ver el pescado que rellenaba.

Que tiene?- pregunto Mu, esta vez con algo más entre la manga

Nada, es solo que te puedes resfriar- le dijo ella, sin volverlo a mirar.

No me resfrió- dijo Mu acercándose por detrás a Libis, colocando sus labios en la oreja de ella, haciendo que esta detuviera su labor en seco y comenzara a agitarse- te molesta verme así?- pregunto con el tono más seductor que pudo.

Es extraño- dijo Libis comenzando a perder los estribos y también preguntarse, ¿desde cuándo Mu, había adoptado una actitud tan atrevida?.

Extraño?- pregunto con el mismo tono y rozando aun más su boca con la piel de ella, no sabía por qué, ni de donde salía esa personalidad, pero desde lo mas profundo de su ser salían esas palabras y esa provocación, hacía días desde que habían salido que no había tenido un momento a solas con Libis y necesitaba sus labios, su rocé, su cercanía más que nunca y esa necesidad de entregarle amor, los dominaba y volvía de esa manera.- porque extraño, si ya me conoces entero?.

Mu… no sigas- le imploro Libis, haciendo acopio de su última cordura.

Te extraño Libis- le dijo al oído, mientras la daba vuelta, para que lo mirase y entonces vio su rostro completamente sonrojado y algo apenado, un hermoso aspecto que lo enamoro aún más y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella, levantarle el mentón y besarla con dulzura y pasión acumulada, Libis en cambio se derritió, esa postura que había adoptado su hombre la había vuelto loca, ese beso la culminó y respondió de la misma manera que Mu, dejándose llevar y demostrando la misma pasión guardada, mientras Mu la aprisionaba más y más contra si, para no dejar espacio de su cuerpo sin contacto y ella recorría su torso, pectorales y brazos dejándose llevar.

Ejem!- escucharon de pronto, pero no se separaron de golpe, como pensaron, solo vieron como Mu se separo lentamente de ella y a ella posar los talones sobre el piso sin abrir los ojos.

Bueno ya llegamos par de enamorados- dijo Milo a la pareja, quienes los observaban sonrojados y no solo ellos, sino también el grupo entero de dorados que los acompañaban, que ante la escena tan comprometedora y mas encima de ver a un camarada haciendo de las suyas y más aún del que menos los esperarían, Mu, se habían sorprendido e incomodado se sobremanera.

Ya llegue! Y pille el condimento Libis!- exclamo Bella apareciendo de las sombras y rompiendo con la atmosfera incomoda que se había formado.

Excelente!- exclamo Libis, aun sonrojada, cuando vio que su amiga también se sonrojaba- eh! Mu!- le llamo y él la observo algo sobresaltado- abrígate!- le exclamo y él enseguida se coloco su manta de monje tibetano.

Si Mu, no querrás conquistarnos a nosotros también- bromeo Milo y todos rieron, para culminar de lleno con la experiencia recién vivida.- aun que con esos pectorales carnero, creo que ni yo podría resistirme a ti, asi que por que no me das un besito también- siguió bromeando, mientras incluido las damas reían de sobremanera, pero rieron más cuando una ráfaga de viento hizo caer a Milo a un charco de barro.

Milo, te encuentras bien?- pregunto sarcásticamente Mu, mientras Milo lo observaba derrotado.- todavía quieres un "besito"?- le pregunto riendo.

No gracias, ya me has matado todas las pasiones- Respondio Milo tan inteligente y chistosamente, que esta vez Mu, dejo de sonreír y dio paso a una gran carcajada, casi indigna de él, fue tanto que se llevo las manos al abdomen, sin parar de reír, junto con Milo que se reía tanto como él, mientras que los otros también reían de buena gana, incluso Camus.

Como ha cambiado- repuso Shaka a Aldebarán que se encontraba a su lado.

Ya era hora de que dejara de reprimir tanto sus emociones- le contesto Aldebarán, que reía junto con Shaka.

Bueno hombres! Está todo listo! Ah comer!- exclamo Libis- y tu Milo anda a bañarte de nuevo, porque así no comes- le mando y niño como un niño bueno obedeció.

Quien te viera Milo!- lo molesto Saga.

Cállate!- le grito desde lo lejos.

El pescado estaba exquisito, todos comieron de buenas ganas, bromeando y riendo.

Bueno- dijo Libis- ahora nos toca a nosotras darnos un baño-

Si! Por fin!- repuso alegremente Bella.

Suerte!- dijeron los hombres, cuando vieron a las mujeres desaparecer.

Eh! Muchachos vamos a espiar!- Molesto Milo, cuando un golpe le llego directo en la cabeza, Camus lo había golpeado y Mu lo miraba amenazadoramente.

No creo que quieras bañarte por tercera vez?- le dijo Mu serio.

No creo que no- respondió Milo.

Bueno, yo creo que ya me iré a dormir- dijo Saga que se tiraba en el suelo cerca de la fogata.

Yo te sigo- le dijo Aldebarán, mientras Shaka por detrás, los seguía y se ponía en posición de flor de loto y se elevaba, para descansar.

Bueno, ni mas remedio- repuso Milo y así todos se recostaron en el suelo a dormir.

Mu cerro los ojos intentando dormir, había quedado un poco mas tranquilo después de haber besado a Libis, pero la inquietud y sus ganas de estar con ella, no habían disminuido de hecho se habían acrecentado, la necesitaba demasiado, la amaba como a nada en el mundo, necesitaba liberar su amor, entregárselo a ella, ya no podía más.

Por otra parte

Yo ya me voy- le dijo Bella Libis.

Yo me quedare un poco más, necesito meditar- le dijo la mujer y la amiga asintió.

No te demores-

No, no te preocupes.

Sin más Bella se vistió y fue donde los de más.

Para suerte y preocupación de Mu, Bella llego sola y todos sus camaradas roncaban dormidos, pobre mujer, apenas dormiría, pero pensándolo bien, Camus era el que poseía los peores ronquidos junto con Aldebarán y ella había vivido con Camus, así que no se preocuparía más por eso.

Bella!- la llamo por lo bajo y ella lo observo.- donde está Libis?-.

Ya venía- dijo Bella.

Iré a buscarla.- dijo y sin más se levanto para ir en busca de su mujer.

Entre su caminar por el rió vio a luz de la luna, la silueta de una hermosa mujer en el agua, sin pensarlo se acerco más y dejo parte de sus ropas en la arena, para acercarse hipnotizado por tal belleza a la silueta, el frio del agua ni lo inmuto y menos mojar parte de sus ropas, solo siguió caminando.

Entre su meditación, sintió un cosmos acercarse, un cosmos muy conocido para ella y al voltear lo vio a él, su más grande amor, cuando se sonrojo y avergonzó, él la observaba de pies a cabeza y ella ante su desnudez trato de taparse con sus brazos sus senos, pero él tomo sus manos y las aparto.

No… quiero observarte- le dijo tan dulcemente, que ella solo accedió sin decir nada más.

Mu la observo maravillado, era tan hermosa, tan perfecta, que no pudo más, se acerco a ella y la beso dulcemente para luego dar a conocer en el beso todo su deseo.

Mu… mu…- susurraba ella.

Shh!, dame esta noche Libis- le dijo mientras juntaba sus frente- no! Dame todas la noches de tu vida y prometo amarte hasta el fin de mis días- le dijo Mu, fue cuando para su sorpresa, Libis lo beso apasionadamente, mientras guiaba sus manos a su cintura.

Quiero que ames todas las noches de mi vida- le dijo Libis al oído- te quiero ahora y por siempre.

Sin más se besaron apasionadamente e hicieron el amor a la luz de la luna y bajo el agua.

No fueron a dormir con sus amigos, se quedaron a la orilla del rio y cuando los rayos de sol los golpeo en la cara, abrieron los ojos y se observaron, ambos aun desnudos y tapados con la manta de Mu.

Tenemos que volver- le dijo Libis y Mu asintió.

Vamos!- exclamo y ambos se vistieron, Libis colgó sus armas y antes de partir Mu la beso.- para los días que tal vez no te podre volver a besarte- le dijo y ella sonrió.

Cuando llegaron al campamento.

Buenos días!- exclamo Bella, que gracias a Dios era la única despierta.

Buenos días Bella- dijeron Mu y Libis, fue cuando los de más dorados comenzaron a despertar.

Hola muchachos!- saludo Milo despeinado y bostezando.

Todos se fueron a lavar la cara y asearse un poco al rio, para después volver a tomar desayuno y seguir su camino.

Cuanto falta?- pregunto Saga a Libis, quien iba caminando a su lado.

Unas cuantas horas- le dijo Libis, justo cuando ella dijo eso se asomo un precioso castillo blanco, tan blanco como las nubes y tan imponente como el mismísimo Zeus.- allí está el castillo Sondis- anunció Libis.

Oh! Por Zeus!- exclamaron algunos dorados,

esto es hermoso – proclamo Aldebarán.

Libis- hablo Camus serio, con la armadura en la espalda, igual que sus camaradas y las manos en los bolsillos- entraremos por la puerta principal?- pregunto.

Pero claro que si! Camus! ¿Por qué preguntas?- le pregunto Libis algo desentendida.

Tu novio no te lo ha contado?- le pregunto Camus, mientras Mu comenzaba a sonrojarse.

Que es lo que supuestamente no me has contado Mu?- pregunto Libis.

Eh! Bueno! Veras! Nosotros… yo… e.- tartamudeo Mu.

Cuando vinimos a buscarte por primera vez, se le ocurrió hacerle un agujero al castillo para entrar, nos capturaron y golpearon, por eso pregunto, no quiero ser agredido de nuevo- dijo Camus fría y tranquilamente.

Oye! Mu! Desde cuando haces tu esas locuras?- le pregunto Milo y Mu lo miro serenamente, con su típico semblante.

Bueno, esa vez fue una situación muy especial- comenzó a contar y todos comenzaron a prestar una gran atención- caballeros, siempre debemos actuar rápidamente y eso fue lo que ameritaba el momento.

Eso fue lo que tu impulsividad escondida nos llevo a hacer- Protesto Camus.

Lo lamento Camus, no fue mi intención traerte aquí y llevarte a conocer a la dama q…- de pronto vio sus pies congelados.

Cierra la boca o te congelo entero- le advirtió Camus, pero lo hielos a los pie de Mu se quebraron en mil pedazos.

Prefiero cerrar la boca- dijo Mu tranquilamente.

Vamos chicos no peleen- los reto Libis.

Déjalos, cuando eran los mejores amigos, siempre eran así- le dijo Saga a Libis.

Camus y Mu se miraron y sonrieron.

Bueno, esta vez tendremos un digno recibimiento- dijo Camus.

Pasadas una horas, llegaron al frente del castillo y el digno recibimiento de Camus, no fue nada comparado con la gran multitud que esperaba a gritos a sus dos hadas protectoras, gritaban, las adoraban simplemente y ellas saludaban como si fuera lo mas normal de mundo, mientras que ellos, iban amontonados detrás ellos, cohibidos a más no poder, es que los santos de Atenas, nunca habían recibido ni una medalla por sus labores, con suerte las simples gracias de personas que ayudaban, sin que ellas supieran que eran santos dorados, la verdad jamás nadie los había recibido como las recibían a ellas y lo que peor aún, es que la multitud no solo proclamaba a sus Hadas, sino también, gritaban "vivan los santos de Atenas" y cuando escucharon comenzaron de a poco a bajarse el perfil como podían, menos uno y claro esta que todos sabían quien era, Milo de escorpión saludaba a las hadas guerreras del reino, como si fuera una celebridad, gracias a dios su bochornosa actuación fue detenida por Shaka y Aldeberán que fueron a buscarlo para que terminara con sus payasadas, de pronto pararon uno a uno y la multitud guardo silencio absoluto, cuando el anciano que había frente a ellos levanto una de sus manos-

Bienvenidas Hadas de nuestro Reino, Bienvenido Santos de Atenas, que han venido en socorro de nuestro pueblo- la multitud volvió a gritar sus nombres y volvió a callar cuando el anciano levanto su manos- caballeros, soy Lucar dueño del castillo y protector de este reino y ella es dis la protectora y dueña del castillo, bienvenidos sean y como ven mi pueblo desea conocerlos…- hizo un ademán para darles el habla a los santos, pero ellos estaban consternados, mirando la multitud sin creerlo.

Vamos hombres hablen!- exclamo Libis.

Hola soy Milo de escorpión – exclamo el santo, siendo el primero en reacción, escuchándose miles de gritos exclamo su nombre, aun son su personalidad, se sonrojo y bajo el rostro.

Luego de Milo, todos miraron a Aldebarán-

Soy Aldebarán de Tauro- lo mismo paso con Aldebarán, gritos con su nombre, pero este en cambio, trato de calmar a la gente con un ademan de manos.

Saga de Geminis- dijo serio, pero las mujeres igual gritaron eufóricas, él solo se cerro de brazos y no miro a nadie más.

Ca… Camus de.. de ACUARIO- termino de tartamudear Camus, quien estaba muy nervioso.

Shaka de virgo- dijo el semidios apaciblemente, pero con él las mujeres sin duda se volvieron locas.

Mu de Aries- termino el carnero y aquí si se escucho una gran bulla y todos los santos miraron sorprendido incluso el carnero, quien busco respaldo en la mirada de Libis, quien sonreía con picardía, pero todos callaron cuando la mano de Lucar se alzo y las voces callaron.

Perdona Mu, pero las historias sobre tu estadía aquí se expanden, mi pueblo te conoce por tu perseverancia- Mu sonrió- bueno pasen, adelante.

Una vez adentro.

Espero que les haya gustado la bienvenida- repuso Lucar.

Fui muy efusiva- respondió Mu.

Si, mi gente es muy cariñosa- le dijo Lucar y ambos, Camus y Mu, pensaron lo mismo, con ellos no habían sido precisamente cariñosos.- pero veo que los han sorprendido

Lucar- le dijo Libis- estos pobres hombres jamás han sido premiados por nada, no conocen lo que es el reconocimiento, ni el cariño de la gente agradecida, son héroes anónimos- explico Libis y muchos de lo santos apenaron sus rostros, mas de alguna vez les hubiese gustado que reconocieran sus méritos, pero eran demasiado nobles para eso.

Oh! Pobres criaturas- dijo Dis, que hasta el momento no había hablado- aquí será distintos, oh! Por Dios que esa cicatriz!- exclamo al ver en el brazo de saga una horrible y sobresaliente cicatriz.

Eh!- exclamo él- esto, es solo un rasguño de guerras pasadas.

De pronto la mano de la anciana se poso sobre su cicatriz y salió un resplandor dorado, en menos de un segundo la cicatriz de saga había desaparecido, dejando solo suave piel.

Increíble!- exclamo el portador de la armadura de Géminis.

Ustedes son poderosos y fuertes, nosotros somos expertos en artes mágicas y de curación.- explico Lucar, mientras llegaban a su despacho.

Era una habitación gigante y hermosa, con un gran escritorio.

Asi que Shaka de virgo- dijo de pronto el anciano- porque aun cierras tus ojos?

Puedo ver sin ellos-

No mientas Shaka, sabemos que no puedes, has podido caminar desde que llegaste aquí, gracias al cosmos de tus compañeros, pero no puedes perderte la hermosura de este reino, me sentiría ofendido si así fuera.

Como usted quiera majestad- dijo Shaka y todos observaron cómo sus ojos azul cielo resplandecían ante la bella habitación.

Vaya Shaka que ojos- dijo Milo, y Camus no pudo evitar recordar que al estar abierto esos ojos, el quedo ciego y saga pensó lo mismo, esos ojos lo dejaron sordo.

Bueno Lucar, vayamos al grano- se apresuro Libis.

Claro, bueno Atenas ya les conto el secreto del sello de constantin- todos asintieron.- su poder como nunca lo pensamos esta en este minuto decayendo por culpa de los fase oscuridad y lunar que se han unido para derrotarnos en la próxima gran batalla-

Tenemos que arreglar el ejercito, comprar armamento…- dijo apresuradamente Libis.

No Libis, eso ya esta visto- le dijo Lucar- tenemos al menos dos meses para prepararnos, el sello durará más que eso y tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que se nos da, por lo tanto, en ese tiempo, les enseñaremos a ustedes caballeros de atenea como luchar contra magos- los dorados miraron asombrados- pero Mu de Aries, tendrá otras cosas en que preocuparse, Mu sabes ya de tu poder, en este tiempo que nos queda ensayaras y aprenderas más, lo que te ha enseñado Libis es muy rudimentario y son poderes de baja categoría, Libis te hará el favor de supervisarte, mientras nuestros mas grandes profesores te enseñan, como no poseemos de mucho tiempo, tu entrenamiento será intensivo y agotador- dijo Lucar observando a Mu, quien asintió con solemnidad.

Que haré …- comenzó a decir Bella cuando Lucar la interrumpió.

Tu hada del fuego y de la tierra, nos ayudaras con algunas misiones, eres la guerrera mas fuerte junto con Libis, pero la diferencia es que tu no estarás tan ocupada como ella, por lo tanto realizaras ciertas expediciones que son necesarias para ganar esta batalla, claro que no irás sola, el santo de acuario ya conoce este mundo y a de más para aquellas misiones se necesitara ayuda de ambos lados, los santos y los magos.-

Y como ya se conocen, se nos ocurrió que podrían trabajar mejor- termino de decir Dis, ambos Bella y Camus, se incomodaron secretamente, aun cuando sus rostros solo reflejaban seriedad.

Cuando comenzaremos con aquellas misiones?- pregunto Bella.

Mañana mismo- les dijo Lucar- irán a las cuevas del hielo, donde según la leyenda se encuentra unas de la reliquias que constantin utilizo para sellar los tiempos-

Que?- exclamaron todos.

Así es, el santo no eran tan fuerte muchachos, necesito ayuda de muchos conjuros y objetos con inusual poder para darle fortaleza y poder a su sello, entre esas cosas, también esta su vida misma, por lo tanto revisar aquellas reliquias y conjuro, es lo primero que haremos y mañana ustedes van por el báculo del sol, se les entregará un mapa y Bella conoce los alrededores, no les debería costar llegar.

Claro que no- repuso Bella, cuando el mapa llego a sus manos- mañana saldremos a primera hora, a las 6:00, te espero- le dijo Bella a Camus, algo menos amable y mas seria que lo nunca había visto- Sr. Lucar me retiro.

Ve con Dios Bella y que descanses, aun no te repones del todo, luego de aquella feroz batalla- Bella asintió y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a retirarse.

Eh! Señora del fuego!- exclamo Libis, mientras se acercaba a su amiga- cuídate!-

Claro!- exclamo Bella formando esa hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

Camus escucho todo su recorrido hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, asi que tendrían una misión los dos, ojala resultara todo bien.

Continuara…


	18. El calor del amor

**El calor del amor**

A la mañana siguiente, Camus y Bella se encontraron a la hora acordada en las afueras del castillo, ella había llegado primero que él y cuando lo vio, apenas lo saludo desviando rápidamente su mirada.

- Nos vamos ya?- le pregunto Bella.

- Tu sabes el camino, yo te sigo- respondió Camus mirando hacia el espacio que los rodeaba, sin atreverse a cruzar mirada con ella.

- Bien- respondió Bella y comenzó a caminar, mientras Camus la seguía.

Durante las horas que caminaron, no hubo mas que silencio, no se hablaban, pero esta vez era incomodo, aún cuando ella se había alojado en la casa del caballero y habían conversado un par de cosas, era casi todo el día silencio y jamás se sintió incomodo, como ahora, por lo que Bella trato de improvisar una conversación.

- Te ha gustado el Reino?- le pregunto.

- Es agradable- respondió él, sin mirarla, provocando una mirada triste en Bella.

- Ahm! Me alegro- dijo ella.

- Y cuéntame, como te llevas con los de más caballeros?-

- Bien- volvió a responder secamente, solamente que esta vez pudo ver el rostro entristecido de Bella y se sintió mal por eso.- en realidad uno jamás se lleva bien con todo el mundo- aporto un poco más para cambiar el semblante de la mujer, quien lo observo emocionada por un momento.

- Si eso es cierto- le contesto Bella- por mucho que uno lo intenta, no puedes agradarle a todo el mundo, aun cuando a ti te agradan todos- dijo Bella, captando la total atención de Camus, ella se dio cuenta de eso y lo miro, él miraba con cara de pregunta- bueno ya ves como nos llevamos con mi hermano.

- Aun lo llamas hermano, después de que te quiso asesinar?- pregunto el rey de los hielos, con un tono frío y molesto, tan cruel y duro que Bella por poco no rompe en lágrimas.

- Cuando… cuando- hizo acopio de sus fuerzas y siguió hablando sin que se le quebrara la voz- éramos pequeños, descubrimos nuestros poderes casi al mismo tiempo, bueno para ser el rey o hada del fuego se necesita primero tener un don, el que tenemos Libis y yo, en se minuto, mi hermano se obsesiono, yo en cambio le temía como a nada, odiaba el fuego, lo encontraba dañino, maligno…- fue interrumpida.

- Por eso es que amo el hielo- dijo Camus, Bella solo lo miro y siguió contándole como si nada.

- Aun mas lo odie cuando de pronto se salía de mi control y dañaba a gente sin querer, todos me odiaban por eso, nadie se me acercaba, hasta que un día dañe a una niña sin querer y esa niña con el tiempo se transformo en mi mejor amiga, Libis, ella tubo una reacción diferente, en vez de gritarme y odiarme, me miro sorprendida y me sonrió, me dijo que tenía un hermoso don y que debía aprovecharlo, pero yo solo pensaba en lo horrible que era el fuego, pero ella me enseño que no era así, que gracias al fuego, gente pobre se calentaba todas las noches, que gracias al fuego había luz en el día, la luz del sol, desde ese entonces somos inseparables- le conto Bella.

- Y tu hermano?-

- Mi hermano, solo se dedicaba dar miedo y lograr el respesto a través de eso, ya vez como ha quedado, pobre, como desearía que se diera cuenta- dijo suspirando, cuando una mano se poso en su hombro.

- Tranquila- le dijo de pronto el caballero de lo hielos, sorprendiéndola- hasta las personas que uno menos piensa cambian- le dijo- entre nosotros el caballero de géminis saga en un tiempo fue uno de nuestros más grandes enemigos, lucharon contra él hasta darle muerte…-

- Lucharon?- pregunto Bella.

- Yo estaba muerto en ese entonces, al final, cuando morí en manos de mi pupilo, supe la verdad, el patriarca era el impostor, la cara malvada de Saga, pero entonces era muy tarde, ya estaba muerto… pero a lo que quiero llegar Bella- pronuncio su nombre con cierto acento- Es que él logro reivindicarse, ahora es mas fiel que todos nosotros juntos, aprendió su lección y muy bien… lo milagros existen- le dijo y Bella paró en seco… estaba realmente conversando con el hombre más frío y callado de la tierra, al parecer si… pero simplemente no lo podía creer.- - pasa algo?- pregunto Camus al verla parar

- Eh! Es que nunca había comp…, no nada déjalo, no es nada- dijo Bella y se adelanto.- falta poco, ves esas montañas! Halla están las cuevas-

Camus no dijo anda y siguieron andando, mientras uno pensaba en que le había sucedido, tenía que encontrarse frente a grandes amigos de confianza para hablar así y con ella simplemente le fluyo desde lo mas profundo ser así y el otro pensaba en lo maravilloso que había sido conversar así, había sentido una profunda conexión.

- Hemos llegado!- exclamo Bella- allí estaba las cuevas- apunto una entrada entre las rocas.

Se adentraron en la cueva, una vez adentró para su sorpresa todo se veía nítidamente, habían unos cristales que dejaban ver el paso perfectamente.

- Hace mucho frío aquí- acoto Bella, Camus ni se había dado cuenta, él no sentía ni el más mínimo frío.

- Vamos sigamos- le dijo Camus y ambos siguieron caminando.

Cada paso era pero para el hada del fuego, cada paso la congelaba más, la debilitaba, no sabia que sucedía pero no podía hacer nada, se sentía morir de frío y se sentía aun peor, pues, el caballero de acuario, seguía caminando con los brazos al descubierto y cubierto por su fría armadura dorada. Podría utilizar sus poderes del fuego para calentarse y eso haría.

- Fies en- conjuro por lo bajo, pero nada sucedió, ni una sola llama salió- que esta pasando!- dijo esta vez más fuerte, llamando la atención de Camus, quien al observarla la vio con los labios cianóticos y tiritando hasta casi romperse los dientes.

- Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto muy preocupado.

- Estoy b… bien…- dijo ella cayendo al suelo, pero antes de tocar tierra, el caballero la sujeto fuertemente-

- Estas muy helada- le dijo Camus.

- Tengo mucho frío- le dijo mientras colocaba su mano en el brazo de Camus y lo apretaba fuertemente.

- Regresemos!- exclamo este tomando en brazos a Bella, pero cuando se dispuso a seguir su camino de regreso, vio que todo se había vuelto oscuro y que los cristales solos iluminaban el lugar en que se encontraban, pero eso no lo detuvo a seguir su camino, cuando choco contra algo, una pared…no había salida.

- Que pasa?- pregunto Bella en brazos de Camus.

- No hay salida- dijo él.

- No… no puede ser- dijo Bella.

- Tranquila- le dijo, mientras la depositaba en el suelo- quédate aquí.- el santo se incorporo y trato de elevar su cosmos, pero nada sucedió, sus poderes parecían muertos- que me pasa?- se pregunto.

- Son los conjuros de la reliquia- Dijo Bella, cuando su rostro cayo hacia un lado.

- Bella!- llamo Camus- Bella!- volvió a llamar acercándose a ella, aun respiraban, pero estaba muy helada y ya había caído inconsciente.- maldición, que hago?

Por más que el santo lo pensaba, no encontraba salida, no podía regresar y Bella estaba a punto de morir por hipotermia, su poder no funcionaba, él también sentía que comenzaba debilitarse, que haría?, lo primero era Bella, quien tiritaba en el suelo, la tomo en sus brazos, pero vio que su cuerpo volvió a contraerse aun más, era el tacto se su armadura, estaba helada y eso no contribuía nada a su condición, sin más la armadura dejo a su portador y se unió en la figura de acuario, una vez descubierto, tomo a Bella en sus brazos, por lo menos él aun conservaba su temperatura y eso ayudaría al Hada a no morir, una vez que lo hizo Bella abrió levemente sus ojos.

- Gracias- le dijo mientras se acurrucaba aun más en el regazo del caballero

- No hay salida- le dijo Camus y Bella sonrió.

- Entonces moriremos?, fue un gusto conocerte caballero- le dijo y Camus se aterro, el hada se disponía a morir, a morir porque él no había podido hacer nada por ella… eso era injusto, no volvería a morir sin hacer nada otra vez.

- No!- exclamo- no moriremos, te lo prometo!- le exclamo, abrazándola aún más, cuando ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero esta vez no sintió signos vitales de su parte.- Bella!- le exclamo -pero el Hada no respondía.- no!... no lo hagas! No mueras!

- Por que no quieres que muera?- le pregunto una voz desde su interior.

- Por que es fuerte y tiene vidas por salvar- respondió sin converserse de su respuesta.

- Porque no quieres que muera?- volvió a preguntar la misma voz.

- Porque es el hada que protege los elementos- exclamo.

- Por que tu no quieres que muera?- de nuevo la voz.

- Por que… por que… no puedo dejar morir a nadie más, por que no quiero morir sin haberla salvado a alguien- dijo un poco mas convencido.

- Camus de acuario, porque quieres a esta mujer con vida?- pregunto de nuevo la voz. Esta vez Camus no respondió de inmediato.

**Flash Back…..**

Un olor extraño invadía el templo de acuario, el protector de dicho templo olfateo, era un olor familiar, un olor agradable y no era solo eso, alguien había osada en subir la temperatura del templo, pero por mucho que eso parecía molestarle, el olor y la temperatura, había algo dentro de sí que parecí a gusto. Siguió el rastro del olor y llego hasta su habitación privada y allí vio a Bella, con un delantal, sacar del horno, una lata llena de galletas.

- Sr. Camus!- llamo Bella emocionada cuando sintió su presencia y él apareció de entre las sombras de donde observaba.

- Que haces?- pregunto él fríamente.

- Hice galletas, no le gustan?-

- Odio las cosas dulces- le dijo sin más y se marcho del lugar, sin decir nada más y sin mirar a la mujer que había dejado entristecida y sola en el lugar.

En la noche, cuando su turno había terminado, volvió a su templo, el olor seguía, la temperatura parecía haber descendido un poco, pero aun así no se sintió molesto, una vez que entro al cuarto vio todo ordenado y encima de la mesa una fuente con las galletas, sin más se acerco al frasco y tomo una, se la llevo a los labios, había olvidado que adoraba las cosas dulces.

**Fin…**

- No quiero que muera porque…-

**Flash Back…**

Al entrar en su templo, de nuevo sintió lo de siempre, la temperatura elevada y el olor… olor a hogar, pero antes de comenzar a poner todo en orden, escucho algo que llamo mucho su atención, música… música en su templo?... desde los profundo se escuchaba una hermosa melodía, tocada sin duda por cuerdas, siguió el rastro del sonido y llego al patio de la casa de acuario y entremedio de ese hermoso jardín que crecía aun antes las bajas temperaturas del templo, vio a Bella, con una pequeña y hermosa lira entre sus manos tocando… esto trajo un recuerdo olvidado para el.

Un pequeño corría por una lujosa casa, entre un gran y extenso pasillo alfombrado por un elegante tapiz rojo, el pasillo estaba rodeado de luz proveniente de los grandes ventanales del pasillo, mientras que por el otro lado, se veían las puertas de las incontables habitaciones que allí habían, mientras mas corría, mas se acercaba al sonido que lo había traído hasta ese lugar, cuando por fin llego a la habitación donde el sonido era mas fuerte y dentro de ella vio a una hermosa mujer de cabellos y ojos azules con un hermoso vestido celestes, tocar con - sus dulces y tiernas manos una lira, cuando entro la mujer dejo de tocar y lo observo.

- Mi pequeño Camus! Ven acércate- le dijo, con su voz suave y dulce.

- Madre- exclamo el pequeño niño con la misma belleza que la madre, mientras la madre lo tomaba en brazos.

- Dime Camus, te gustaría ayudarme a tocar?- le pregunto y el niño la miro emocionado.

- Claro!- exclamo, pero cuando se disponían a tocar, alguien interrumpió en la habitación.

- Señora Alidan, la esperan para iniciar la reunión- le dijo un mayordomo.

- Oh gracias Walter, voy enseguida- dijo la mujer.

- Yo me hare cargo del señorito Camus.

- No! No quiero! Mamá no te vayas!- le exclamo.

- Tranquilo mi pequeño, toma- le paso una caja.- hice unas ricas galletas para ti esta mañana, cómelas y luego me cuentas como estaban ya?-

- Bueno- dijo él, mientras veía a su madre alejarse.

Le habría hecho una rabieta más grande ese día, si hubiese sabido que su madre unos instantes después morirá de un ataque al corazón y que el sería enviado luego a un orfanato, siendo abandonado, sin nada mas que un simple collar que le recordaría por siempre que tubo una madre, para luego formar al callado, elegante y frio caballero de acuario.

**Fin del flash Back.**

- No quiero que muera porque ella… ella me vuelve la calidez, porque ella me llena de vida- admitió de pronto- la salvaré!- dijo con seguridad, mientras comenzaba a encender su cosmos- puedo salvarla, yo soy un caballero dorado, soy un rayo del sol, puedo ser como el sol, tengo la calidez del sol y puedo salvarla.

De pronto Bella comenzó a sentir un suave calor por su cuerpo, por su interior, un calor nunca antes sentido, pero conocido, algo dentro de ella llamaba el nombre del caballero que amaba, Camus… algo dentro de ella quería vivir para volverlo a ver y entendió de pronto algo que había olvidado hace mucho… el fuego era amor… del amor venia el verdadero calor… la verdadera calidez y sin más sintió la fuerza necesaria para levantarse y abrió los ojos y allí vio al caballero de acuario, derramar incontables lágrimas, mientras que su cosmos cálido la envolvía y la llenaba, sin poderlo evitar se levanto y se acerco al caballero, hasta besarlo. Ambos cosmos se elevaron juntos y la cueva se ilumino por completo, hubo salida y final, y de entre la nada un majestuoso báculo hizo presencia, ambos, caballero y hada se separaron para observar el hermoso báculo que parecía observar.

- Lo han logrado- dijo una voz que parecía venir del báculo.

- Que hemos logrado?- pregunto Camus.

- Han reforzado el sello de este báculo, su amor volvió a reforzar el sol dentro de mi interior-

Sin más el báculo desapareció y ambos quedaron allí abrazados e incrédulos.

- Ha terminado!- exclamo Bella- ya no siento frío.

- De hecho hace calor aquí- dijo Camus, mientras ambos de levantaban.

- No hace calor, esta bien- le dijo ella observándolo- y tu armadura?.

- Me la quite- dijo este mientras se ruborizaba- te enfriaba aun más.

- Gracias- dijo el Hada.

- No hice nada-

- Si, hiciste mucho, me hiciste recordar los valores de mis signos- le dijo Bella.

- Tu hiciste más- Camus se acerco a ella- tu me devolviste mi alma- le dijo cuando la beso por segunda vez.

Llegaron al castillo al atardecer cansados, pero extrañamente felices, eso fue lo que le comento Libis a Mu, luego de asistir a la reunión donde contaron lo que había sucedido.

- Algo extraño había en Camus- le comento Mu, después de la reunión, donde Hada y caballero contaron lo sucedido.

- Estaban extrañamente Felices- le comento Libis.

- Parecía que Camus hubiese recuperado su alma, parecía más cálido de lo normal- le dijo Mu.

- Tal vez algo paso allá- le dijo Libis- porque Bella mentía.

- Mentía?.

- Más bien omitía información- corrigio Libis.

- Bueno, será mejor dejarlos, si paso algo, ellos nos los contara, no es agradable que vivan tratando se sacarte información- le dijo Mu, recordando como sus compañeros los molestaban.

Continuara…

N/A: Bueno despues de siglo continuo mi historia, con una historia dedicada a Camus y Bella, a de más de dar a conocer un poco el pasado del acuariano, que como ven era un niño de la nobleza, bueno gracias a todos quienes la leen y me gustarian que me dejaron rew para incentivar a la autora a seguir este hermoso fic. gracias a todos y no olviden el REW GRAX


	19. Los nuevos dorados

**Los nuevos dorados**

Ya pasaban dos semanas y Camus y Bella habían asistidos a diferentes misiones en distintos lugares, a los de más santos se les instruyo acerca sobre las reliquias que mantenían el sello de Constantin y a de más sobre la historia del mundo de la magia, de cada clase que le daban salían aun mas consternados y con muchas mas preguntas, parecía que los magos tenían un poder mayor al de un santo de atena y eso les preocupada, pues entonces ellos no servirían de nada en la batalla más que estorbar y Saga se lo hizo saber de inmediato a Lucar y el respondió calmadamente.

- No olviden muchachos con con la fuerza de un santo de hizo el sello, ustedes son cruciales en esta batalla- les respondió dejándolos de nuevo en los brazos del misticismo.

Lo detestaba, odiaba como todos hablaban en ese lugar, Saga de géminis no se sentía a gusto con el lugar, pero por athena y el bien de la humanidad era capaz de sobrellevar lo que fuera, es que no lo podía negar, todos eran demasiados amables con él, con él el caballero martirizado, aquel que todos los días lloraba por su traición y que solo se sentía aliviado cuando sus compañeros lo castigaban de alguna manera, sentía que el castigo era su única salvación y que era lo único que lo limpiaba. Eso pensaba Saga de Geminis en su cuarto, cuando de pronto alguien toco a su puerta, con pereza se levanto y fue hasta el lugar para abrir y allí vio aquella figura que odiaba y que adoraba, un hada de la fase solar lo visitaba frecuentemente, pues ella era la encargada de servir y mantener lo más cómodo al caballero y era esa mirada que tenía llena de bondad y alegría con la cual lo miraba que le partía el corazón y le hacía recordar que una persona con tantas maldades en el corazón como él no debería por nada en el mundo recibir una mirada tan pura como aquella.

- Buenos tarde Sr. Saga he venido a preguntarle si necesita algo- pregunto ella jovial y alegre como era, con su voz dulce y melodiosa.

- No necesito nada- respondió secamente el santo, desde que la conocía no había sido capaz de tratarla bien, por mas que intentaba sonar cortés su tono de voz lo traicionaba y sonaba seco y maleducado.

- Ah!- la mujer se estremeció como cada vez que él le hablaba- me alegro, sabe usted que cualquier cosa tiene que acudir a mi- le dijo ella y él no la miro.

Ella sin esperar respuesta, se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, cuando Saga la detuvo.

- Disculpa, pero no me has dicho tu nombre- le dijo Saga en un arrebato, ella le miro sorprendida y pestañeo varias veces antes de decirle su nombre.

- Camelia- respondió.

- Gracias- le dijo él y ella le sonrió y se marchó.

El corazón de saga palpitaba rápidamente, al parecer aquella hada maga le estaba atravesando su duro corazón con aquellas sonrisas y gestos amables.

_En otro lado, en otro tiempo y tal vez en otra dimensión…._

- Hijo?- pregunto una voz a la silueta que se le acercaba.

- Padre- respondió una ronca voz.

- Ha llegado el momento hijo mio, el sello se rompe-

- Lo se padre he venido por tu sabio concejo- le respondió el alto joven que pasaba al que hacía llamar padre por más de una cabeza, de largos cabellos café claro ajustados en una coleta en lo alto de su cabeza y ojos profundamente verdes, extremadamente atractivo, corpulento y elegante y lo mas importantes dos puntos verdes en la frente reemplazando sus inexistentes cejas.

- Hijo eres tu?- pregunto de pronto una voz femenina.

- Madre!- exclamo el muchacho esbozando una hermosa sonrisa.

- Has venido a vernos!- exclamo la mujer de cabello castaño claro, de prono el niño sonrió con malicia al ver a su madre, quien aun con tener 70 años parecía apenas de 40 al igual que su padre.

- Madre el sello se esta rompiendo.

- Lo sabemos y te diremos que hacer-

Tuvieron una larga conversación para luego despedirse de abrazos y cariñosos besos, el imponente muchacho se tele transporto y en el lugar que apareció una figura dorada femenina enmascarada lo esperaba.

- Elia de Acuario, el portal esta listo- le dijo.

- Entonces nos vamos- le dijo él.- esto de verdad será entretenido-

- Si- reconoció la mujer enmascarada que lo acompañaba y a de más su mejor amiga.

_De nuevo al presente…._

Una fuerte sirena se comenzó a escuchar por todo el recinto poniendo alerta todos los magos, hadas magas, guerreros que en el castillo habitaban y además de los santos que no quedaron aislados de tal acotencimiento.

- Que sucede?- pregunto Saga a sus compañeros con los cuales se había reunido.

- Al parecer el castillo sufre un ataque- respondió Shaka.

- Vamos a ver que sucede- exclamo Aldebarán y todos corrieron tras él para salir a las afueras del castillo.

Una vez afuera no pudieron evitar parar en seco, ante ellos y ante la multitud que allí había se presentaban dos grandes masas de tierra con brazos, piernas y ojos, que paracian destruir todo a su paso, mientras que la tierra temblaba a sus pies.

- Que diablos es eso?- Pregunto Milo sorprendido.

- Muchachos!- exclamo alguien y dierón la vuelta para notar la presencia de Mu y Camus que se acercaban- que bueno que están bien- termino de decir Mu.

- Mu que es esto?- pregunto Shaka.

- Lo ignoro Shaka- le respondió Mu, cuando nuevamente escucharon una voz llamarles esta vez una voz femenina.

- Muchachos!- exclamo Bella.

- Bella!- exclamo Camus al verla, mientras que Milo observaba la escena intrigado, desde cuando Camus llamaba tan eufisivamente a alguien?-

- Que son esas criaturas Bella?- pregunto Mu.

- Son GEAS*- Dijo ella.- criaturas de la tierra, titanes de los cuatro elementos- explico ella.

- Pero tu como el Hada de la tierra podrás neutralizarlo verdad?- pregunto Milo.

- No Sr. Milo- Milo sonrojo no estaba acostumbrado a tantos formalismos.- me temo que no puedo hacer nada, ellos son parte del elemento que controlo, la única manera que tengo es sellarlos con mi poder, pero para ello deben ser debilitados primero-

- Entonces lo debilitaremos- Dijo Aldebaran mientras levantaba uno de sus puños.- vamos muchachos-

Todos asintieron, mientras Bella los veía irse, esta sería la primera vez que vería a los caballeros de oro mostrar sus habilidades, aún cuando sabia que eran hombres fuertes, este era un mundo desconocido para ellos, una cuota de preocupación la embargo.

- Tranquila Bella no les pasara nada- le dijo una voz conocida por detrás-

- Sr. Lucar!-

- Lo harán bien, tu preocúpate de estar lista para el momento indicado- le dijo el anciano.

- Si señor!-

- Bella- exclamo alguien detrás de ella.

- Libis al fin llegas, los muchachos ya fueron a luchar-

- Entonces vayamos nosotras también-

- No!- exclamo una voz a las dos mujeres-

- Que! Pero Lucar!-

- No mis queridas muchachas sus habilidades deben ser un misterio hasta el final, esa es nuestra arma sorpresa.-

Ambas se miraron preocupada.

- Pero si algo le sucede a ellos!...- Libis fue interrumpida.

- Entiendo tu preocupación Libis, él se encuentra luchando, pero recuerda que ellos son guerreros, no tus protegidos y esta batalla les hará bien para que conozcan los poderes del reino de la magia- dijo Lucar y Libis no dijo nada más, el sabio anciano tenía razón.

Se quedaron a un lado observando la pelea.

_Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla…._

Nuestros queridos santos dorados comenzaban ya a elevar sus cosmos, Shaka adoptaba su posición de flor de loto y se elevaba para dar paso a uno de sus grandes poderes.

- Recapitulación del demonio!- exclamo, una gran estallido dorado salió de sus manos y fue a dar a las GEAS para quienes fue como recibir una chipa.- que!- exclamo sorprendido.

- Vaya, son mas poderosas de lo que creíamos- exclamo milo- aguja….- de pronto alguien le bajo el brazo- pero que…

- Son masas de tierra Milo, no podrás envenenarlas- le dijo Saga y Milo se sorprendió, él tenia razón y sin decir nada más y notablemente humillado retrocedió.

- Tranquilo- le dijo alguien, mientras sentía una mano en sus hombro, era Camus- se lo que se siente que tus poderes no sirvan de nada en este mundo.

- Es frustrante- le dijo Milo y Camus asintió.

- Déjamelo a mi- le dijo el acuariano.

- Es todo tuyo amigo-

Sin más Camus elevo su cosmos lo que más pudo, mientras que de lo lejos alguien le observaba atento, cuando un fuerte grito se escucho.

- EJECUCIÓN AURORA!- una fuerte ventisca de aire extremadamente helado salió de las manos de Camus y fue a dar en una de la piernas de la GEA y esta se congelo por completo.

- Bien hecho Camus!- exclamo Saga, quien también elevaba su cosmos- EXPLOSIÓN DE LAS GALAXIAS!- el escenario entre él y la gea se volvió negro como el espacio y de pronto vio como la gea era transportada hacia la otra dimensión, cuando de pronto algo inesperado sucedió, la dimensión creada por saga se quebró y la Gea salió de ella ilesa, mientras que él ante tal desconcierto y ante tal herida los tiempo se vio golpeado y lanzado lejos del lugar.

- Saga!- exclamo Aldebaran, quien de rabia elevaba ahora su cosmo- GRAN CUERNOOO!.

De pronto algo pareció dar resultado, pues el gran cuerno de Aldebaran había impactado en la pierna congelado que Camus había dejado rompiéndola en mil pedazo, con ello la GEA se tambaleo y cayo al suelo, los santos sonrieron las tenían!, pero la ignorancia era parte de ellos en este reino y toda esperanza de terminar rápido la pelea de esfumo la GEA recupero su pierna perdida, tomando tierra del suelo en que ellos pisaba.

- No puede ser!. Exclamo Saga, quien se recuperaba del impacto recibido.

- Se regeneran con la tierra- explico Mu al ver lo que sucedía.

- No podremos con ellas, al menos que saquemos toda la tierra del mundo- dijo Milo.

- Mu!- exclamo de pronto Shaka- que poder mágico nos podría ayudar.

- Hay uno Shaka, lo intentare, sirve para quitar la regeneración, tal vez nos ayude- Mu cerro los ojos y sus manos se acercaron a su pecho, sin más hizo un par de movimiento con ellas y- INREGENE!- exclamo Mu y todos vieron como un destello rojo salía de las manos de Mu e iba justo donde las GEAS- ataquen!- exclamo Mu cuando el poder dio en la montaña de tierra.

- Gran cuerno!-.

- Ejecución aurora!- exclamaron Camus y Aldebaran.

Volvieron a congelar unas piernas y romperla en mil pedazos y de momento parecía que la GEA no podía regenerarse, pero aquello duró un par de segundos cuando la Gea entre grandes ruidos roncos y horribles logro volver a regenerarse, pegando su pierna rota aun gran pedazo de colina.

- Son invencibles!- exclamo Milo.

Las esperanzas de los caballeros de derrumbaban.

- EXCLAMACIÓN DE ATENA!- exclamo Saga y todos sus compañeros lo miraron horrorizados.

- No podemos Saga- le dijo Shaka quien solo al escuchar ese nombre temblo.

- Si no, no los podremos derrotar shaka- le cuestiono Saga.

Pero apenas podían conversar las Geas se habían ensañado con ellos, por ser los causantes de tantas molestias y apenas se podían mantener en pie por los constantes temblores. De pronto las Geas se inmovilizaron y un silencio embargo el lugar.

- EJECUCIÓN AURORA!-

- TRUENO ATOMICO!-

Fue lo que escucharon lo santos cuando las GEAS dejaron de existir, se desprendieron como rocas y dieron paso a grande oleadas de polvo, por un momento no podían ver ni a sus compañeros que estaban a un metro de distancia.

- Tormenta!- atino a decir Milo haciendo que el polvo se dispersara y comenzaran ya a ver mejor lo que pasaba.

Vieron dos siluetas, una muy alta y corpulenta y otra mucho mas pequeña y delgada, cuando el polvo de disperso lo suficiente para observar los sujetos que habían gritado las técnicas del caballero de acuario y sagitario, su sorpresa fue máxima, tanto que no se pudieron ni mover, frente a ellos se erguían dos figuras, una masculina y la otra femenina, la femenina portaba la armadura de acuario, la misma que Camus llevaba con algún ajuste que le daba a la mujer una apariencia femenina, lo único que identificaron fue su cabello hermosamente celeste y su máscara dorada sin ninguna expresión a su lado la figura masculina, se mostraba alta, imponente y elegante, pero este les sorprendió más, poseía largos cabellos castaño claro, tan largo como el de ellos, portaba la celestial armadura de sagitario y para la sorpresa de Mu este llevaba dos puntos verdes en la frente, un Lemuriano.

- Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto de pronto Shaka que pareció ser el primero en salir de su asombro.

- Elia de acuario- respondió la mujer.

- Lurian de Sagitario- se presento el hombre, mientras se acercaban al grupo de santos.

- Pero cómo?- pregunto Camus- como portas la armadura de Acuario…- fue interrumpido.

- Si usted la esta ocupando- termino de decir la mujer.

- Somos santos al igual que ustedes- explico el hombre, mientras paraban a unos metros de ellos-

- Pero nosotros venimos del futuro- término de decir la muchacha y los santos abrieron los ojos como platos.

- El sello!- exclamo Milo cuando el muchacho Lemuriano lo observo y en sus ojos vio un semblante muy conocido para él, esos ojos amables y serenos ya los había visto, si! Mu… esa era la mirada de Mu.

- Asi es Señor Milo- contesto el muchacho- el sello ha juntado las dimensiones y del futuro, Athena nos ha encomendado esta misión, el de ayudarlos.

- Y que paso con lo otros?- pregunto Saga- que paso con otros santos?.

- Están resguardando el templo de Athena como buenos santos, se nos ha encomendando esta misión a nosotros, pues somos los más capacitados- respondió la mujer

- Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto una autoritaria voz por detrás de los santos del presente, era Lucar.

- Usted debe ser Lucar- dijo Lurian y el anciano asintió.

- Como es que han derrotado tan fácilmente a las Geas, es imposible al menos….- fue interrumpido.

- Al menos que tengamos la reliquia ancestral de la tierra y de los cuatro elementos- termino de decir Lurian.

- Y las tenemos- término de decir Elia.

- Pero cómo?- pregunto el anciano.

- Una larga historia y muy enredada- dijo Lurian

- Como se supone que podré confiar en ustedes?- pregunto el anciano sin rodeos y vio al Lemuriano Sonreír.

- Creo que nuestra colaboración ha sido mas que suficiente- dijo la muchacha.

- Lucar! Muchachos!- exclamo una voz y vieron a Libis y Bella acercarse.-

- Están bien?- pregunto Libis a los santos cuando vio que habían dos más y sin quererlo fijo su mirada en el alto Lemuriano y este la observo, una sonrisa dulce emano del muchacho y Libis se sintió hipnotizada por aquellos dulces ojos y aquella resplandeciente sonrisa, pero no era atracción física era algo más, algo que la llenaba de ternura.

- Quienes son ellos?- pregunto Bella a Camus, captando la atención de la amazona de Acuario- y porque ella lleva tu armadura.

- Son santos del futuro- respondió él, quien no paraba de observar a la muchacha, uniéndose a él y a su mirada inquisitiva Bella, quien aquella muchacha de cabellos celeste le parecía conocida, aquella aura…

Libis seguía observando al Lemuriano, era hermoso, tenia un semblante tierno, se parecía tanto a Mu, su misma mirada, sería acaso que ella era la única Lemuriana que no poseía aquella mirada amable, pero de pronto un destello en la mirada de él, le dejo en claro que en esa mirada no solo había amabilidad una cuota de travesura lo acompañaba, Mu quien apenas había visto llegar a su mujer, no paraba de observar al muchacho, era un excelente modelo de Lemuriano, él era alto, pero nunca lo fue tanto como sus ancestros, pero él si que lo era, poseía según él una mirada amable y traviesa, traviesa como la de Libis y unos cabellos similares a los de ella.

- Soy Elia de Acuario- dijo la muchacho

- Y yo soy Lurian de Sagitario-

Elia! Elia!, ese era el nombre de su madre, pensó Camus.

- Vaya!- dijo Libis- y de donde vienen?-

- Somos del futuro- respondió Lurian, Libis de sorprendió.

- El Sello los ha traído hacia acá- les dijo el hada y ambos asintieron- como han podido con las GEAS.

- Tenemos las reliquias ancestrales de cada elemento- dijo él y Libis se sorprendió junto con Bella.

- Como?- pregunto Bella.

- Una larga historia Ma…- Elia de acuario de interrumpió sola- Señorita Bella.

- Saben ustedes lo que significa que tengas aquellas reliquias?- pregunto Bella.

- Si- volvió a responder Elia- con estas reliquias en manos de las hadas adecuadas, las hadas protectoras de los elementos, los poderes de sus espadas e multiplicarían.

- Hasta triplicarían!- exclamo Libis-Por los Dioses!-

- Eso es bueno?- pregunto Milo.

- Demasiado para ser cierto!- le dijo Bella.

- Podemos verlas?- pegunto Libis y ambos asintieron y de sus cuellos ambos sacaron dos colgantes respectivamente, eran cuatro cruces doradas, Elia poseía dos, las cuales tenían en el medio una gema café sin ningún movimiento y la otra una gema roja que parecía tener fuego en su interior, mientras que el lemuriano saco otras dos con gemas una celeste que parecía ondear en su interior como el viento y la otra una gema azul que en su interior tenía un movimiento que parecía tan apacible como las olas del mar.

- Son hermosas!- expreso Bella al ver las de su respectivo elemento.

- Si- dijo Libis.

- Nos han mostrados las cuatro reliquias- dijo el anciano- creo que no puedo hacer menos que invitarlos a mis castillo a celebrar nuestra pequeña derrota y a descansar luego de atravesar tantas dimensiones para llegar a esta.

- Muchas gracias su señoria- dijo Lurian

Sin más ambos muchachos guardaron las reliquias dentro de sus armaduras y se encaminaron junto con el resto de santos, de pronto alguien se puso al lado de Lurian.

- Cuéntame Lurian como son los nuevos caballeros?- aquel que se acercaba amablemente a conversar con él no era nada menos que su padre, Mu de Aries.

Continuara….

GEAS: seres inventados por mi. Son masas de tierras gigantescas, fueron aquellas que crearon las espada de las tierra y las entregaron a los guerreros, es por esta razón que Bella no podía hacer nada mas que sellarlas y dejarlas como montañas, pues, su espada ante ellas no podía hacer nada, nadie se levantaria la mano a su madre verdad?, por lo tanto la espada de Bella tampoco lo haría ante su progenie.

N/A: POR FAVOR LES RUEGO UN REW, NECESITO MOTIVACIÓN Y ESA ME LA PUEDEN DAR USTEDES GRACIAS A SUS REW, LO HECHO DE MENOS JEJE, ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE AGRADO ESTA HISTORIA PUES YA SE ACERCA A SU FIN... ASI QUE APRETAR EL BOTON DE ABAJO Y DECIRME "ME HA GUSTADO GRACIAS" o "no me ha gustado" todo es bienvenido

saludos cordiales a todos mis lectores a quienes reitero y también invito a dejar un rew jeje

cuidense

bye


	20. Las cuatro pruebas

N/A: Me es muy difícil escribir seguido, pero continuo la historia cuando puedo, pero me he demorado mas de lo debido, por lo que trato de compensar mi falta con un largo capitulo, que espero todos disfruten. No olviden los** Rew** ya sea para criticar o para felicitar, todo es bienvenido para mejor y enorgullecer.

Debo agradecer a todos aquellos que dejan mensajes, gracias por su apoyo, por sus criticas, por leer, se los agradesco mucho.

se despide humildemente

Xanxel

disfruten

**Las cuatro pruebas**

Lo miro perplejo, su padre Mu de Aries, era extraño verle tan joven y portando la armadura de Aries y lo que era aun mas extraño, era ver a su madre tal "alejada" de él, siempre fueron inseparables, lo mas seguro era que aun no contraían matrimonio.

- Son muy amables, no todos pero la gran mayoría- le respondió Lurian.

- Perdona mi curiosidad, pero quien es el santo de Aries?- pregunto él.

- Quien más cree usted?- le pregunto Lurian haciéndole saber que la respuesta era obvia.

- Oh! Kiki! Gracias al cielo, es un alivio saber que mi pupilo podrá sobrellevarme- respondió él sonriente, Lurian no pudo evitar sonreír también, su padre era un ser muy puro.

Mientras que por otro lado, Camus caminaba por detrás de Elia que iba al lado de Lurian, sin dejar de mirarla. Bella que iba a unos cuantos metros al lado de él, también la observaba, ambos sentían una extraña atracción por la muchacha, atracción que Camus descarto que fuera similar a la que sentía por Bella, era simplemente algo extraño.

- Pasen adelante- les dijo Lucar a los recién invitados.

- Gracias- respondieron ambos cortésmente.

Todos entraron a un gran salón mientras Lucar daba y dictaba órdenes para apaciguar los ánimos del castillos que aun se veían exaltados.

Asi que los nuevos caballeros- hablo de pronto tauro- supongo que mi sucesor es tan alto y fornido como yo y sin dejar de mencionar lo atractivo- con este último comentario muchos rieron, el toro siempre conservaba su humor, no importaba la situación, siempre estaba allí. Lurian rió y Elia también.

- Son muy parecidos- respondió esta vez Elia- solo que Aldebarán es rubio.

- Oh vaya! Un ricito de oro- les dijo Aldebarán.

- Algo así- dijo Elia- siempre lleva con él un impecable humor, es muy querido en el santuario, sobretodo por los aprendices.

- Vaya Aldebarán tu sucesor es igual que tu al parecer- le dijo Mu, mientras le daba un par de palmadas.

- Mas le vale- dijo él.

- Y como es nuestro santuario- pregunto tímidamente Saga.

- Igual supongo- respondió Lurian – pero los templos fueron reconstruido totalmente, están como nuevos.

- Y dinos Lurian o Elia, cual es su verdadera misión- pregunto Lucar.

- Bueno nuestra verdadera misión es simplemente ayudar, ya que ambos poseemos las reliquias- dijo Elia.

- Aumentar los poderes de ustedes, las Hadas protectoras de los elementos es nuestra principal misión- les dijo Lurian.

- después de todo el sello de Constatin nos ha traído algo bueno- musito Bella.

- Menos mal, ya era hora – dijo Libis algo ofuscada- siempre los buenos tenemos que luchar más.

- Por lo mismo nos hacemos más fuerte- le replico Mu.

- Ni que fuertes, ni que nada, es agobiante siempre tener que esforzarse más, ojala a los buenos se nos dieran las cosas mas fáciles- le respondió Libis comenzando a adoptar su postura para discutir.

- Si hay algo que siempre hace ganar a los buenos es su perseverancia y dedicación y que jamás se confían- le dijo Mu.

- Eres imposible carnero- le dijo Libis, mientras que Lurian observaba entretenido la escena, no se imaginaban que sus padres siempre cariñosos en sus tiempos de noviazgo eran tan buenos para discutir.

- Y tu indomable- le respondió él, ambos se sonrieron

- Bueno, bueno- dijo Lucar poniendo un alto a la conversación- comenzando a hacer un recuento de lo que hemos logrado, Bella y Camus han logrado darle vida nuevamente al báculo del Sol, lo cual ha aumentado levemente el poder del sello, pero no para que perdure, sino para darnos un poco mas de tiempo, ahora bien aun faltan 4 reliquias que visitar.

- Cuales otras su señoria- pregunto Milo.

- Verás Milo, aun falta el escudo de la oscuridad, la daga lunar, la Triana divina y la espada de la luz- dijo Lucar.

- Vaya son muchas- apuntó Aldebaran.

- Así es, verán para visitar cada una de ellas irán los restantes caballeros junto a las guerreras mas capacitadas de mi ejercito, por favor muchachas, entren- exclamo Lucar y desde las grandes puertas del salón entraron 4 mujeres, las cuales ya era muy conocidas para cada caballeros.

- Pero sin son…- Aldebarán fue interrumpida.

- Son las guerreras que deje a su cargo desde el primer día que llegaron a este lugar- les dijo Lucar.

Saga observo detenidamente las mujer, entre ellas estaba Camelia, siempre sonriente y hablando por lo bajo con su compañera del lado.

- Cuando tenemos que partir?- pregunto Shaka

- Mañana por la mañana, es imperioso que salgan todos a sus diferentes destinos lo antes posible- explico el anciano.

- Como sabremos a donde va cada uno?- pregunto Milo.

- Eso lo decidiremos de inmediato- dijo Lucar quien tomo una hoja la rasgo en 4 partes iguales y sobre cada papel anotó algo. Arrugo cada papel y los coloco dentro de una bolsita- saquen-

- Cada caballero se acerco hacia la bolsa y saco un papelito.

- Muy bien ahora ábranlo- les dijo Lucar.

- Desenvolvieron lentamente sus papeles.

- La daga lunar- Milo fue el primero en hablar- que te parece Amira?- pregunto el santo al Hada de fase solar.

- Excelente señor Milo- le sonrió.

- Espada de la luz- anunció aldebaran- vaya esto parece algo difícil-

- Pero juntos lo lograremos Aldebaran- le dijo su acompañante llamada Aline, otra hada de fase solar.

Aldebarán la miro dulcemente y le sonrió, el Tauro siempre tan agradable con todos.

Ante la escena tan rutinaria, Shaka de virgo que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado y con un bajo perfil, no evito sonreír. Él era un ser superior, era la reencarnación de Buda, pero por mucho que esto lo marcara, los sentimientos mundanos y banales muchas veces lo embargaban, como la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.

- Triana divina- dijo de pronto el único rubio entre los santos.

- Muy bien Shaka- le dijo Lucar.

Shaka miro en dirección de su hada acompañante hasta que aun sin abrir los ojos cruzaron de algún modo sus miradas y sintió como Susan le sonreía amablemente.

- Entonces a Saga le ha tocado el escudo de la oscuridad- pronunció Lucar y el geminiano asintió sin decir nada y sin mirar a su Hada, Camelia.

- A cada uno le entregaremos un mapa con la ubicación de la requilia y rezaremos para que no hayan sido tocadas por el otro bando- dijo Lucar.

- Nosotros podremos ayudar a algún santo?- pregunto Lurian.

- No- respondió tajantemente Lucar- ustedes se quedaran, necesitaremos conversar algunas cosas.

- Bien- respondió Lucar- alguna preguntas santos?

- Como se supone que pelearemos si en este mundo nuestros poderes nos sirven de nada?- pregunto Saga un tanto molesto y frustrado luego de la batalla que habían tenido.

- Si sirven, debo reiterarles que estas reliquias y el sello, fueron hechos por fuerzas de los magos y se los santos.

- No es tu poder el que sirve Saga- hablo de pronto un hombre de brazos cruzados y vista puesta en la mesa, Camus de acuario - es nuestro cosmos.

Con lo dicho, los santos se sorprendieron y más aun saga de geminis. Camus de acuario tenía toda la razón. Muchos asintieron, aprobando el comentario.

- Camus tiene razón y si es así entonces de seguro podremos con esta misión- dijo Milo.

- Animo Saga!- le digo Aldebaran, mientras el geminiano un tanto ofendido miraba de soslayo al suelo.

- Es tan frustrante!- dijo de pronto Saga.

- Lo sabemos caballero- hablo Shaka- lo sentimos al igual que tu, pero hemos aprendido que no podemos depender siempre de nuestro poder, pues, nuestro poder se alimento de nuestro cosmos y si nuestro cosmos es pequeño, entonces nosotros también lo seremos.

- Mejor déjate de lloriquear y sale a pelear con la frente en alto Saga- le dijo Milo.

- Milo!- le reprendió Camus.

- Es verdad, siempre llorando por todo, por tus errores del pasado, por lo que hiciste, siempre sufriendo saga! Que no entiendes que te perdonamos hace mucho! Que no nos importa lo que hayas hechos! Todos tenemos derecho a cometer errores…- fue interrumpido

- Tu no intentaste matar a atena!- exclamo furioso de pronto Saga, mientras elevaba sus cosmos de manera amenazadora.

- Estabas poseído!- le grito Milo.

- Aún así no debí permitirlo!- exclamo Saga enfurecido.

- Eres un simple humano saga, no un Dios! Entiéndelo!- exclamo Milo.

- Basta milo!, una persona como yo no merece perdón- exclamo Saga.

- Eres un estúpido! Haber si mis ajugas te hacen recapacitar y te quitan tus estupidez, AJUGA…- no termino de completar su ataque cuando todos sus movimientos fueron anulados y quedo paralizado- que… que me pasa?-

- Suficiente los dos- dijo de pronto Mu, quien ya había una vez anulado los ataques de un caballero de oro, como lo hizo con MM en los cinco picos, asi que anular los de Milo no había sido la gran cosa.

- MMM…mu! Porque!- exclamaba Milo sin poder moverse.

- Saga, Milo tiene razón y Milo, a golpes no solucionaras nada y con eso tampoco le quitaras la culpa sin fundamentos que siente Saga- los reprendió como si fueran sus hijos y ambos enrojecieron.

Lurian y Elia observaban asombradas, las discusiones de los santos.

- Ya Mu, deja a Milo- le dijo Camus y Milo volvió a moverse.

- Creo que lo mejor es que nos retiremos- dijo Shaka mientras se levantaba de su asiento- con el permiso de todos me retiro.

Sin más todos los santos se levantaron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

**_Al otro día…_**

Muy temprano por la mañana todos los santos estaban de pie listo para salir a su misión, lucar le entrego a cada uno un mapa con las ubicaciones de las reliquias, por lo que todos tomaron direcciones distintas.

Por un lado iba un concentrado santo, que solo pensaba en lo que se avecinaba, sin siquiera intercambiar alguna palabra con su acompañante.

- Sr. Shaka, debemos ir por esos risco del frente- le saco una voz de sus pensamientos.

- Bien- dijo este, observando las grandes montañas que se imponían.

- Sr. Shaka- hablo de nuevo la muchacha

- Si?-

- Que es lo que hacen los santos además de proteger a Atena?-

- Reclutamos aprendices y les enseñamos a concentrar su poder, entrenamos entre nosotros…- de pronto fue interrumpido.

- Y no tienen otra vida que no sea la del santuario?- pregunto la dulce muchacha, mientras que esta pregunta sorprendió al santo, mas bien no la pregunta, sino que no tenia un respuesta para ella, por lo que pensó un momento.

- Alguna vez la tuvimos, pero luego de jurar lealtad, nos volvimos fieles a atena y al santuario.

- No extraña su lugar natal?- pregunto la muchacha y claramente lo extrañaba, cada momento de su vida.

- India es un lugar excepcional, no hay nada parecido- le respondió, recordando sus hermosos paisajes, su arquitectura tan única, claro que lo extrañaba, mas que a nada.

- Me gustaría conocer ese lugar algún día- dijo la muchacha

- de donde exactamente provienes tu?-

- Vengo de un pequeño país, que esta rodeado por un costado por grande montañas y por el otro por un inmenso mar, llamado Chile.

- Es donde esta isla de pascua?-

- Asi es-

- Eso es muy lejos-

- Asi es, mis padres eran magos, pero llevaban una vida normal, hasta que un día decidieron viajar a Grecia y luego a distintos lugares de Europas, hasta que dimos con Lucar y volvimos a nuestras raíces-

- Fue duro el cambio?- pregunto Shaka, un poco mas conversador.

- No, era más duro vivir en un lugar donde no encajábamos- dijo ella, mientras le sonreía.

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando un cosmos puso alerta a Shaka, algo se acercaba a ellos. Entre las montañas a las que se acercaban, salieron un sin número de animales, los cuales Shaka nunca en su vida había visto, parecían una especie de tigres hechos de aire.

- Son felines- explico Sara- son seres de viento, los pudo ver?

- Claro que si-

- Pero como, si usted llevaba los ojos cerrados?- pregunto ella.

- Que mantenga mis ojos cerrado no quiere decir que no vea lo que sucede a mi alrededor-

- Pero cómo?-

- Los santos al igual que los magos. también tenemos algunos trucos- dijo Shaka tranquilamente, mientras seguía caminando rumbo a las montañas que ya estaban a unos pasos de ellos-

- Ya estamos por llegar- dijo Susan mientras volvía a consultar el mapa.

- A cuanto?- consulto Shaka.

- A unos metros nada más, encontraremos un manantial, donde debería estar la Triana-

- Bien.

Sin mas siguieron caminando, cuando divisaron una hermosa laguna cristalina. En sus aguas se reflejaba el cielo por completo y todo detalle de él. Shaka no pudo evitar admirar el paraíso terrenal que se hacía presente ante él, todo era una mezcla perfecta, de rocas, musgos, pastizales y aguas.

- Hermoso- susurro Susan.

Shaka no dijo nada mas y se acerco a la laguna, increíblemente profunda, pero aun con los ojos cerrados y con la ayuda del sol, pudo distinguir un destello, bajo esa laguna estaba la Triana.

- Esta en la laguna- dijo Shaka

- Que?- exclamo sorprendida Susan que se acerco a la laguna al igual que Shaka, pero por mas que lo intento no vio nada.- no veo nada- admitió.

- Probablemente se esconde a los ojos normales, debemos sumergirnos- dijo sin más, mientras desprendía la armadura de su cuerpo.

La muchacha que observaba, no evito su sonrojo al verlo con el tronco descubierto, poseía grandes músculos, una ancha espalda, brazos fuerte, todo debidamente puesto y sin exceso. Quien iba a pensar que ese hombre que se veía tan inofensivo tuviera semejante porte.

- Vamos!- anunció Shaka, sacando a la muchacha de su trance.

- S.. si..si vamos!- tartamudeo, dejando a un lado la cantimplora que llevaba con agua y un bolso con algunas provisiones.

Sin hablar mucho mas se sumergieron dentro de la laguna, nadaban tranquilamente cuando la dificultades comenzaron, el agua tan suave y ligera, se volvió como plomo en sus espaldas y cayeron casi aplastados al fondo de la laguna.

Shaka, no era un experto nadador, de hecho no era ni un lujo, ni un afán nadar o estar cerca del agua, así que sus experiencias con esta eran casi nulas, no había compatibilidad con ese elemento. Por estas razones, cuando fue empujado al fondo sintió desesperación,

Susan era una fanática del agua, le gustaba mucho nadar y todo lo que se pudiese hacer con ella, pero se sorprendió cuando una fuerza descomunal comenzó a tratar de ahogarla, pero no desespero, sino mas bien pensó que hechizo sería el mejor para combatir tal situación.

Shaka estaba realmente preocupado, en unos segundo mas se le acabaría el aire y moriría sin siquiera poder ayudar a la muchacha que lo acompañaba. Él uno de los más fuertes guerreros de la orden dorada, no podía hacer nada, él el santo más cercano a ser un Dios, no tenia fuerzas para acabar con ese mal invisible que lo atacaba. Poco a poco todo se volvía cada vez mas difuso, estaba comenzando a perder la consciencia, cuando un destello ilumino toda la laguna, fue todo hasta que perdió la consciencia.

- Sr Shaka… Sr Shaka!-

Escucho su nombre varias veces, cuando se incorporo.

- Que ha sucedido?- pregunto.

- Se desmayo, justo en el momento que anule el hechizo que nos ahogaba, asi que lo saque del agua.

- Me salvaste?- pregunto el santo incrédulo.

- Eso es lo que hice- le reitero la muchacha, sin entender su pregunta.

- Y la Triana?- pregunto Shaka

- No la pude sacar, no la logro ver, discúlpeme Sr. Shaka- al ver la cara de molestia que presentaba el santo, pensó que algo malo había hecho, por lo que se disculpo.

Shaka parecía en trance, se miraba sus manos, mientras que en su cabeza no cabía la idea de que alguien lo hubiese salvado, por primera vez en su vida él no salvaba a alguien.

- ¿Qué es este sentimiento?- se pregunto al sentir tal sensación, por unos segundos tuvo la respuesta, se sentía avergonzado, su orgullo que creía no tener se había quebrado.

- Sr. Shaka, se encuentra bien?- pregunto nuevamente la muchacha, al verlo pasmado.

Shaka simplemente se levanto sin decir nada, él la reencarnación de Buda no debería tener tales sentimientos tan triviales, tan vergonzosos, no eran dignos.

- Tenemos que sacar la Triana- le dijo, con su orgullo aun dolido.

- Si..si- tartamudeo la muchacha.

Shaka se acerco nuevamente a la orilla de la laguna, a divisar la Triana para sacarla.

- Shaka… Shaka- de pronto escucho un susurro que parecía venir de las profundidades del agua.

- Quien pronuncia mi nombre?- pregunto en sus pensamientos, Shaka.

- Shaka… Shaka… tu orgullo acaba de ser destruido- le dijo nuevamente la voz en susurros.

- No poseo tales sentimientos- mintió él.

- Shaka… reencarnación de Buda… orgullo, amor, lujuria, deseo, tristeza, miedo, rabia y rencor… algunos de los sentimientos que te has prohibido sentir…

- Que quieres?- pregunto nuevamente en su mente un ofuscado Shaka, mientras que a su lado el hada que lo acompañaba escuchaba sin que el lo supiera toda la conversación, muy extrañada.

- Shaka… que pasaría si todos esos sentimientos te arrasarán como un huracán?

- De que hablas?- pregunto Shaka incrédulo, cuando escucho un risa increíblemente diabólica.

Inmediatamente después de la risa sintió nuevamente un cosmos muy poderoso acercarse, pero para cuando estuvo alerta ya fue muy tarde, una manada de felines le atravesaba el cuerpo, como el mismísimo aire. Los sentimientos lo embargaron, sintió en menos de un segundo miles se sentimientos y sensaciones.

- Amor- escucho de pronto.

Dio vuelta su mirada, cuando vio a su lado a la muchacha que lo acompañaba, la observo bien, era preciosa, ojos verdes y cabellos negros. Ella lo había salvado y en todo momento se mostro amable y servicial, su actitud era dulce y amable, la amaba si duda, la amaba demasiado. Se acerco a ella y tomo con sus manos sus hermoso cabello azabache.

- Susan…- hablo Shaka, sin miedo a lo que iba a decir.- eres perfecta para mi.-

La muchacha al escucharlo, enrojeció, ¿Por qué le decía esas cosas?.

- Sr. Shaka…- lo llamo ella sorprendida, mientras él se le acercaba cada vez más.

- Te amo Susan- dijo sin más y la beso.

Su sorpresa fue tanto que ni siquiera reacciono a quitarlo de encima o a responderle el beso, solo se quedo sin hacer nada. De pronto otra oleada de felines atravesó nuevamente a Shaka, mientras ella observaba sin poder hacer nada.

- Lujuria- hablo nuevamente la voz.

Luego de besarla Shaka atrajo aun más a para si a la muchacha, profundizando el beso, la excitación de su cuerpo no se hizo esperar y sin más comenzó a pasar sus manos por el cuerpo de la muchacha, quien ahora ilusa respondía al beso. Pero nuevamente todo cambio cuando:

- Rabia- hablo nuevamente la voz

El sentimiento volvió a invadir a Shaka, se separo de bruces de la mujer y de pronto sin querer elevo su cosmos al máximo.

- Tu eres mi enemigo- dijo de pronto Shaka a Susan que ahora ya no entendía nada- tu has provocado todos esos males, has sembrado el sufrimiento en todo ser humano, solo mereces morir!- grito sin más.

- Que le pasa?- pregunto Susan asustada, entrando en desesperación, dejando surcar miles de lágrimas.

- Recibirás uno a uno, el más grande y poderoso ataque de Shaka de virgo, EL TESORO DEL CIELO- sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces lanzo el ataque a su acompañante- primer sentido.

De pronto la muchacha sintió como los ruidos del exterior dejaban de ser audibles, había quedado sorda.

- Noooo!- grito desesperada, mirando sin poder creer lo que sucedía.

- Segundo sentido- dijo Shaka, cuando sintió que su garganta se apretaba y no pudo gritar más, se había quedado muda.

- Tercer sentido- y quedo ciega

Sin saber que más hacer, se acerco a Shaka a tientas, lo tomo se los brazos y se arrodillo ante él, en un gesto de una infinita súplica, mientras lloraba y negaba con la cabeza, sin siquiera poder ver algo.

Shaka la observo de pronto, miro a sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y algo en él se removió, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, porque aquellos sentimientos lo habían embargado?, que sucedía?. De pronto su alma volvió a tomar la consciencia de su ser y vio el desastre que había dejado. La muchacha que lo acompañaba lloraba al frente de él, sus ropas estaban mojadas aún y revueltas, mientras que sus ojos vacios de expresión, solo dejaban caer lágrimas, todo era culpa él.

Se arrodillo frente a la muchacha y por fin abrió los ojos, culpable y miserable eran lo sentimiento que lo embargaban, aun cuando ella no lo podía ver lo sintió como sus ojos de abrían y como de ellos comenzaban a descender lágrimas.

- Perdóname- le dijo Shaka de virgo, no lo pudo escuchar pero lo sintió cuando la abrazo fuertemente- perdóname! – gritaba desesperado, mientras sus sollozos se hacían cada vez más profundos y desgarradores.- porque te hice esto!, porque!- se encontraba destrozado, hecho añicos.

- Te perdono- esas fueron las palabras que ella le transmitió atraves de su poder.

- Soy tan miserable- hablo de pronto Shaka, al viento, pués sabia que ella no lo podía escuchar- no lo pude ver, lo quise olvidar, de que al igual que todos soy un humano y que por ello no soy mejor que nadie, perdóname por olvidar mis sentimientos y descargarlos en ti, perdóname por que has sufridos las consecuencias de mi altivez, perdóname Susan por olvidar que soy humano.

La muchacha abrazo tiernamente a Shaka y él escondió su rostro entre hombro y cabello de la muchacha, pero su sorpresa fue máxima cuando ella comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

- Tranquilo- le decía con su energía- todo estará bien.

- Susan- hablo Shaka con su cosmos- eres fuerte, mucho más que yo, saca la Triana y termina con esto de una vez por todas.

Pero no fue necesario que Susan hiciera nada, pues las aguas de la laguna comenzaron a volverse turbulentas, cuando de ellas salió reluciente la Triana, una hermosa corona dorada, diferente a cualquier otra que haya visto, poseía un aspecto trenzado, similar a las coronas elfas.

- Humildad es una cualidad necesaria que todo Rey debe poseer- escucharon decir Shaka y Susan en sus mente.

De pronto un gran resplandor inundo el lugar y cuando ceso Susan se aparto de Shaka y lo observo sonriente. La Triana había vuelto a su lugar y ella había recuperado sus tres sentidos perdidos.

- Has recuperado tus sentidos- le dijo Shaka.

- Así parece- dijo esta, cuando vio a Shaka tambalearse.- esta bien Sr Shaka?.

- Estoy agotado- dijo el santo, estaba más que agotado, a punto de perder la consciencia, pero el mal momento ya había terminado y dejando su orgullo de lado acepto la ayuda que la muchacha le brindo y se fue levemente recostado en ella.

Por otro lado Milo con su acompañante Amira ya habían llegado al lugar donde se encontraba la daga, estaba al interior de un gran e imponente volcán, donde solo había lava y un excesivo calor. En el medio del rio de lava había una cuerda metálica roja por el calor y en el final de aquella cuerda se encontraba la daga.

- Debemos llegar hasta allá arriba- indicó Milo a Amira.

- Pero cómo?-

- Saltare hasta la cuerda y la subiré.- dijo Milo

- Pero se quemara!- exclamo la muchacha.

- Tienes algún hechizo para enfriar la cuerda?- pregunto el hombre.

- Si existe uno, probaré- dijo ella- COLDEN!- exclamo y de ella salió un poder que calmo el calor de la cuerda metálica volviéndola plateada por un par de segundo, hasta que volvió a calentarse y volverse roja nuevamente.- apenas funciona.

- Es suficiente- dijo Milo- yo saltare hasta la cuerda y tu mientras tanto irás enfriándola, mientras subo ¿te parece?

- Si- afirmo esta.

- Bien entonces prepárate, mientras salto enfriala y hazlo así hasta que llegue arriba, preparada?- pregunto mientras se alejaba de la orilla del rio de lava para tomar impulso.

- Si- dijo ella contrada en lo que haría.

- Bien, entonces Ya!-corrió a la velocidad de la luz y saltó, mientras que la muchacha realizaba sus poderes.

- COLDEM!- exclamo.

Para su buena suerte, Milo llego en el momento indicado y el hechizo también.

- Excelente!- exclamo Milo, quien ya comenzaba a trepar la cuerda, en ese instante pensó que sería genial tener los poderes telequinesicos de Mu.

Milo seguía trepando y todo iba muy bien, hasta que de la lava aparecieron figuras que saltaron para dar quemar a Milo.

- Que diablos!- exclamo el santo al ver esas figuras de fuego que se desprendían de la lava.

- Son delfines de fuego!- exclamo el hada.

- Se acercan!- exclamo Milo al verlas trepar por la cuerda.

- COLDEM!- exclamo la muchacha, pero esta vez el poder fue para los delfines, quienes se desvanecieron, pero en ese instante la cuerda volvió a tornarse roja y Milo sintió un tremendo ardor en sus manos y en sus piernas envueltas en la cuerda, se estaba quemando.

- Ahh!- exclamo el santo.

- MILO!- exclamo Amira- COLDEM!

Así se enfrío la cuerda, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

- Te encuentras bien?- pregunto la muchacha.

Pero no hubo tiempo para conversar tanto cuando los delfines volvieron a trepar la cuerda. Amira volvía a lanzar hechizos tanto a los delfines como a la cuerda. Estaba vuelta loca.

- Milo…- de pronto una voz de escucho, pero mas bien en la cabeza de Milo.

- Quien eres?.

- Se ha dañado tu preciado cuerpo, tus manos se han quemado y tus piernas también, tu armadura no te ha protegido como has querido, piensas que podrás seguir subiendo?.

- Aun que me cueste mi vida- respondió Milo, mientras comenzaba a despegar sus manos quemadas de la cuerda para seguir trepando por esta, el dolor fue intenso, máximo cuando la mitad la carne de sus manos se desprendió y quedo adherida a la cuerda caliente.

- Porque?- pregunto la voz.

- No importa cuántas heridas tenga, no importa cuánto cicatrices me queden, no importa el dolor, nada físico importa- comenzó a decir Milo, mientras trepaba con cada vez más dolor la cuerda que cada ciertos segundos volvía a enrojecerse y quemarle- solo importa…

- Que es lo que más importa Milo de escorpión?- le pregunto la voz.

- Lo que realmente importa, es la fortaleza del alma a través de la sabiduría- respondió Milo, cuando ya sus manos no dieron más y sus músculos cedieron ante el dolor

- Sabiduría es una cualidad necesaria que todo Rey debe poseer- escucho decir a una voz en su cabeza.

Fue una caída libre y larga, mientras observaba el techo alejarse de él, solo esperaba el ardor total de su cuerpo al llegar al rio de lava, pero nada de eso sucedió.

- MILOOO!- grito Amira al verlo caer.- LEVIT!-

El santo levito sin saberlo, mientras su compañera utilizaba todo su poder para trasladarlo a tierra.

Cuando se dio cuenta que nunca llegaba a su destino, abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que levitaba y se movía hacia la orilla del rio de lava. Dio vuelta su cabeza para mirar que su compañera lo trasladaba hacia la orilla.

- Amira!- exclamo el escorpión.

-Solo un poco más- dijo ella y así fue, unos cuantos metros más y el santo llego a tierra.- se encuentra bien?-

- Si. Dijo el levantándose orgullosamente, pero en el instante que intento incorporarse el dolor fue demasiado y volvió a su lugar.- ah!- exclamo

- Te ayudo- le dijo la muchacha y con la ayuda de esta logro incorporarse.

- Y la daga?- pregunto.

- Ha recuperado todo su poder- dijo la muchacha- cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla, brillo y usted cayo.

- Ya veo- metido un momento Milo- bien vámonos- dijo cuando ya vio que la misión había terminado.

- Vamos! Puede caminar?- pregunto la muchacha

- Si, creo que si- dijo él y con dificultad comenzó a intentar avanzar.

Por otro lado, en un denso bosque se encontraba Saga con su acompañante y amada Camelia, quien se encontraba amarrada contra un árbol con lianas que cada segundo la apretaban mas y más, mientras que Saga luchaba fervientemente contra un doble de él mismo.

- Vamos Saga, pelea como hombre! O es que acaso necesitas de la fuerza de Ares para vencerme?- preguntaba su doble, quien tenia el mismo aspecto que él cuando fue posesionado por Ares.

Había llegado al bosque por instrucciones del mapa, cuando en el tronco de un árbol vieron el escudo incrustado y sin brillo. En el instante que se acercaron unas lianas atraparon a Camelia y una voz comenzó a atormentar al santo de gémenis, hasta que esta voz tomo forma, sin entender como, se había enterado de todas las penurias del santo y con ellas lo atormentaba, fue tanto poder que saco de Saga que llego a adoptar la forma que él mas temía, su forma como Ares.

- Yo te puedo dar esa fuerza, solo pídelo y Ares te lo concederá- decía su doble, mientras lo golpeaba sin piedad.

- Yo… yo… no puedo- se decía Saga, mientras era golpeado una y otra vez por el espectro.

Un golpe lo arrojo al suelo, cayo de bruces, el polvo se levanto y la sangre corrió. Estaba en el suelo empolvado y ensangrentando, sintiendo el sabor metálico del líquido rojo, saboreando la derrota.

- Yo no quería terminar así- se decía en su mente- pero no puedo.

- Saga!, saga!- exclamo una voz dulce, era Camelia- saga! Por favor levantate! Tu puedes!-

- Ca… camelia…-

- Saga, vamos tu puedes, yo confió en ti.-

- Como?... como puedes confiar en alguien como yo?- le pregunto con su cosmos.

- Por que yo… yo te amo Saga de Gémenis- esa fue la sincera respuesta de Camelia, que lo dejo boquiabierto.

- Tu me amas… al traidor que soy?- se preguntaba incrédulo.

- Yo no veo a un traidor, veo a un hombre arrepentido con un alma bondadosa, con un corazón lleno de amor reprimido- le contesto.

- Camelia…

- Prométeme que vencerás Saga, que lo superaras!- pidió la dulce muchacha, mientras cada vez era mas aprisionada por la lianas.

- Yo… yo lo prometo!- exclamo.

Si Camelia lo amaba, eso quería decir que no era el demonio que pensaba que era, pues claro que no lo era, nunca lo fue.

- Vamos Saga!, levántate y pelea como el demonio que eres!- exclamo su doble.

- No soy un demonio- dijo de pronto el santo incorporándose y haciendo estallar su cosmos- Soy un humano con un corazón, no como tu que estas vacío.

- Que dices?- exclamo el espectro al verlo volver con su cosmos ardiendo en poder, pero se jugaría su última carta.- jajajaj, eres un idiota! En tu corazón solo hay maldad, mataste al maestro de uno de tus compañeros, corrompiste a tres santos, atentaste contra tu Diosa!

- Por mucho tiempo he lamentado lo ocurrido – dijo saga con voz melodiosa- pero aquello no fue algo que quise, estoy arrepentido y dispuesto a revertir todo lo que hice!, pero aún cuando la maldad se apodero de mi, mi bondad la supero, sigo siendo un humano que posee un corazón lleno de… de amor! EXPLOSION DE LAS GALAXIAS!-

El destello del poder fue máximo y su doble desapareció entre las miles de dimensiones que abrió el santo, para perderse por siempre. Las lianas cedieron y Camelia cayo al suelo desmayada.

- Camelia!- exclamo Saga acercándose a la mujer que lo había hecho cambiar de opinión y que le había dado las fuerzas para vencer.- despierta por favor.

- Pureza es una cualidad necesaria que todo Rey debe poseer- escucho de pronto Saga, cuando un destello salió del tronco del árbol y el escudo incrustado en su interior, volvió a recuperar su esplendor dorado.

- Que ha pasado?- pregunto Camelia quien había despertado por el resplandor.

- Camelia!- exclamo Saga al verla despertar, fue tanta su alegría y tan fuerte su impulso que sin explicar y sin decir nada la beso.- gracias por todo.

Por otro lado, en lo alto de una montaña se encontraba Aldebarán y su hada Aline luchando codo a codo, pues, para su sorpresa al llegar a un risco donde se encontraron con la espada de la luz, amarrada entre mil lianas, apareció un gran ejercito de peones que se enfrentaron a ellos, al parecer buscaban los mismo la espada.

- Aldebaran a tu derecha!- exclamo el hada para alertar al toro de un ataque sorpresa. De un solo y gran golpe mando a volar al peon

- Gracias Aline- le dijo el santo sonriente, ella también le sonrió.

Aun que la situación era desventajosa para ellos, estaba disfrutando del momento, era primera vez en mucho tiempo que Tauro no peleaba tanto, pues, siempre era atacado por la espalda y derrotado al instante. Este momento era sin duda una diversión para él.

Pero de pronto todo se complico aún más, llegaron cientos de peones más, solo podían ver un masa negra de tantos que habían aparecido.

- Gran cuerno!- exclamo Aldebarán y con ello destruyo a mas de 20, pero la masa negra no parecía disminuir su espesor.

- Son demasiados!- exclamo el Hada

- Vamos Aline, tenemos que dar todo de nosotros!- le dijo Tauro y ambos comenzaron a lanzar poderes hacia todas direcciones, mientras juntaban sus espaldas para cuidarse mutuamente.

- Aldebaran!- grito de pronto Aline muy preocupada- mira hacia el risco

Aldebaran hizo caso y su sorpresa fue máxima, los peones estaban comenzando a trepar por las lianas para alcanzar la espada.

- No! No los dejare! Aline cúbreme!-

- Aldebaran!- exclamo la muchacha al ver como el toro corria entre los miles de oponentes que tenía, empujando y lanzando poder a todos los que se ponían en frente.

Corría y corría, lanzaba y lanzaba poderes por todos lados, mientras veía como se acercaban sus enemigos a la espada que él debería recuperar, pero no los dejaría, era tiempo de que Aldebarán de Tauro mostrara todo su poder y diera todo de si, aun cuando ello signifique la muerte.

- No los dejare quedarse con la espada!- les grito el tauro- Gran cuerno!.

Con aquel poder se abrió paso entre los miles de peones que le atacan, llegando hasta el risco, pero para su sorpresa antes de llegar al ser tocada la espada por seres impuros las lianas se cortaron y la espada y todos aquel que colgaba de las lianas comenzaron a caer al vacía.

- Nooo!- exclamo Aldebarán, pero eso no fue impedimento para que el siguiera con su cometido y sin pensar le lanzo al abismo en busca de la espada.

- ALDEBARAN!- grito Aline desesperada al ver a su amigo caer por el abismo.

Aldebarán caía a toda velocidad intentando alcanzar la espada y ya faltaba poco, estiro su mano y la tomo, todo se volvió negro.

En un castillo lejos de aquel lugar se encontraban dos caballeros de la elite dorada con sus respectivas armaduras, en una sala impacientes y alterados, mientras que dos bellas hadas los observaban preocupadas. De pronto uno de ellos, quien ceñía una armadura con grandes cuernos se levanto de bruces.

- Aldebaran!- exclamo- tu no puedes…

- No!- exclamo el otro caballero dando un gran golpe en la mesa que se encontraba al frente de él.- no puedes estar muerto Aldebaran.

Por otro lado, Aline había caído al suelo de rodillas sin poder creer lo que sucedía y las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas, había perdido a su compañero de armas y todos los peones que la atacaban comenzaban a venírsele encima.

- TITAN´S NOVA!- escucho la muchacha exclamar a alguien y un gran destello termino con casi todos los peones.

- Que!- exclamo asombrada, quien había hecho aquello!

De pronto una gran silueta apareció del abismo, brillando como un sol, llevando consigo una hermosa espada.

- Aldebaran!- exclamo emocionada al ver a su amigo.

- Valentía es una cualidad necesaria que todo Rey debe poseer- una fuerte voz se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar.

Sin mas la espada se arranco de la mano de Aldebarán y bañada en luz volvió a su lugar, erradicando a todo peón que trato de sacarla.

- Por lo visto la espada estará bien- le dijo Aldebarán a la Aline, quien lo miraba asombrada y maravillada- ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto cuando ella lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar.

- Eres muy fuerte!- le dijo entre sollozos

Aldebarán siempre fue el santo mas accesible de todos, no dudaba en abrazar cuando se debía, ni decir lo que sentía. Al ver a la muchacha en ese estado, la abrazo y le revolvió su cabello.

- Oye tranquila, esta todo bien- le dijo calmando a la muchacha, quien ahora se separaba y se secaba las lágrimas, como si fuese una niña. El santo rió sultilmente.

- No te rias- le dijo ella, pero ahora estallo en risas.

- Vamos Aline! No te enojes- le dijo él- a todo esto, creo que la espada se encargara de los que quedan, nosotros nos podemos ir.

- LUNI MAS!- escucho decir a la muchacha y un verde hechizo salió de sus manos asesinando a todo peón que quedaba.

- Vaya!- exclamo el santo sorprendido.

- Ahora si vámonos!- exclamo ella.

En todo el viaje que estuvieron solo, se dedicaron a jugar, comentar chiste, se divirtieron de lo lindo, hasta que a mitad de camino como si tratase de una gran coincidencia se encontraron con todos sus compañeros que habían ido a otras misiones.

Shaka aun iba recostado en Susan, cansado y sin fuerzas, Saga llevaba en sus brazos a una dormida Camelia y Milo iba caminando a penas sujetado por Amira, con sus manos, brazos y piernas totalmente quemadas, sin duda los peores eran Shaka y Milo.

- Muchachos!- exclamaron al unisonó Saga y Aldebarán.

- Camelia!- Exclamaron las hadas al ver a su amiga en brazos de un caballero.

- Ella esta bien, solo duerme- comento Saga.

- Que le paso a Milo y Shaka?- pregunto Aldebarán asombrado.

- Milo fue quemado- dijo Amira mientras estallaba en llantos.

- Milo! Milo!- le dijo Aldebarán acercándose al escorpión.

- Al… Alde… Aldebarán… a…amigo- dijo apenas, mientras se desvanecía del todo, gracias a Dios Aldebarán lo sujeto antes de que tocara suelo.

- Vas a estar bien amigo lo prometo!- le dijo el toro- no llores Amira- le dijo a la muchacha que no paraba de llorar- yo lo llevare desde ahora- sin más subió a su fuerte espalda a Milo.

- Milo!- Saga se le acerco y le susurro cerca de su oído- ten fuerza!

- Saga..- dijo el escorpión quien ahora estaba en brazos de Aldebaran.

- Tenias razón en todo, te lo agradezco- le dijo Saga, Milo sonrió.

- Qué bien.- dijo este- y Shaka?

- No se preocupen por él, yo lo llevo- dijo Susan.

EN OTRO SITIO.

- Unos fuertes cosmos se acercan- dijo Bella.

- Son ellos!- exclamo Mu y junto a Camus salieron disparados del lugar a recibir a sus amigos, seguidos de las hadas y de Lurian y Elia.

Al verlos en frente del castillo, sus asombros fueron máximos, de todos.

- Shaka!- exclamo Mu, yendo en busca de su gran amigo.

- MILO!- Exclamo aún mas sorprendido Camus, quien perdía su compostura por un momento y corría a su auxilio.

- Camus!- exclamo Milo, mientras Aldebarán lo dejaba en el suelo.

- Que te ha ocurrido?- pregunto Camus a verlo en tan terrible estado.

- Algunos percances- dijo él sonriéndole, pero Camus casi llora cuando vio las terribles heridas de su mano y sin más ocupo sus casi inexistente poderes psíquicos para desprender la armadura del escorpión.

- Voy a curarte- le dijo Camus

De sus manos comenzaron a salir leves aires helados que ocupo para apaciguar la quemadura de su amigo, hasta que hizo desaparecer su dolor. Bella y Elia, miraban la escena asombradas, mas Bella que Elia, pues la primera jamás había visto a Camus ejerciendo tal acción, la segunda conocía muy bien a su padre y sabía cuanto adoraba a su mejor amigo Milo y que verlo en ese estado lo destrozaba.

- Gracias Camus- dijo Milo, cuando ya no sintió más dolor por fin pudo conciliar el descanso, perdiendo la consciencia en el instante.

- De nada amigo- le dijo Camus observando como su amigo descansaba por fin.

Por otro Lado, Mu también había llegado al lado de Shaka, quien en todo el trayecto no había levantando el rostro.

- Shaka, que te ha sucedido?- le pregunto.

En ese instante Shaka levanto su rostro y observo a Mu.

- Mu- dijo apenas y solo vio una cara de horror en el rostro de Mu.

Nunca jamás en la vida había visto en ese estado a Shaka, demacrado, sin vida, arrepentido, apenado, con tantos sentimientos juntos y representados en su rostro.

- Sha…Shaka- tartamudeo el Lemuriano.

- Amigo- dijo este, separándose de Susan para caminar en dirección a Mu.

En el intento cayo al suelo, pero no lo toco, porque Mu lo sujeto.

- Tranquilo!, que ha pasado?- le pregunto, mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos.

Shaka abrió sus ojos y no dijo nada, si había una gran razón por la cual Mu de Aries era un querido amigo, era por su capacidad de ver más allá de las apariencias, simplemente por saber leer el corazón, su corazón. Mu por su lado sabía porque Shaka le tenía tanta amistad y confianza y él lo conocía, el santo de virgo no hablaría, así que tomo la iniciativa, coloco una mano encima de su rostro y comenzó a leer el cosmos de su amigo. En ese preciso momento comenzó a sentir todas aquellas sensaciones que sintió en su misión, las sentimientos por los que fue capturado, lo que hizo y cuando termino, como quedo destruido su corazón, fue tanto el dolor que capto, que las lágrimas surcaron por su rostro.

- Ya ha pasado santo! Ya ha pasado! – le dijo y Shaka asintió, mientras se daba el lujo de darse por vencido al cansancio, quedándose dormido en los brazos de su tan querido amigo.

Mu al igual que Camus quito la armadura del cuerpo de Shaka y la dejo dentro de su caja, tomó a Shaka en brazos al mismo tiempo que Camus lo hacia con Milo.

- Lurian!- exclamo llamando al muchacho, quien obediente se acerco a su padre- lleva la armadura de escorpión y virgo adentro.

- Si padre!- exclamo, cuando dio cuenta de su error. Mu lo miraba asombrado y toda a elit dorada que se encontraba también.- perdón me he confundido!- exclamo tratando de salir del aprieto.

- Siempre lo mismo contigo caballero!- exclamo Elia que salía a defender a su amigo- confundiendo nombres, rangos, todo, eres muy despistado.

Cuando Elia salió en defensa, Mu dejo el asunto como algo sin importancia y se adentro con Shaka en brazos y junto a Camus. Cuando se alejaron todos alguien se acerco a Lurian.

- Ya sabia que tu eras su hijo- eran nada menos que Aldebaran.

- Que?- exclamo el lemuriano.

Continuara…..


	21. el comienzo del fin

**El comienzo del fin**

Ya sabia que tu eras su hijo- eran nada menos que Aldebaran.

Que?- exclamo el lemuriano.

Tienes su mirada y sus ojos, pero la travesura de Libis a flor de piel- le dijo el Toro.

Elia y Lurian se miraron con complicidad, él se había dado cuenta.

Y me imagino que Elia, es nada menos que la hija de Camus y Bella ¿verdad?- pregunto nuevamente Aldebaran, Elia asintió- válgame Zeus!-

Pero nadie debe saberlo- exclamo Elia.

Sino el transcurso de los suceso se vería afectado cambiando radicalmente el futuro- dijo Lurian.

Tranquilos, no diré nada- dijo al Toro- conozco las consecuencias, vamos, entremos muchachos, debemos ver a nuestros camaradas.

El Sr. Milo se veía realmente mal- comentó Lurian.

Pobre de mi padre- Dijo Elia y Aldebaran que escuchaba todo, no evito sentirse extraño, era raro escuchar a una mujer hablar con tanto cariño de Camus-estaba realmente afectado por Milo, Lurian!- llamo la muchacha

Elia?- pregunto Lurian.

Tu posees poderes curativos innatos puedes hacer algo por Milo- dijo la muchacha, mientras Aldebarán escuchaba la conversación intrigado, no sabia que los lemurianos tenias tales cualidades, de hecho en la orden de los dorados la raza de Mu era prácticamente desconocida.

Los poseo caballero de acuario, pero sabes bien que debemos interferir en la menor medida posible- Lurian miro a Elia quien aun con su máscara, su expresión no dejaba de ser totalmente conocida para él, sabia que se encontraba afligida, era fría en actitud igual que su padre, pero tenía un corazón más puro que nadie y siempre se preocupada en exceso por el resto, sobre todo por su padre y el mejor amigo de él.

Pero no te preocupes Elia- el tono de voz de Lurian cambio de formal a uno mas cercano- Mi padre lo atenderá- le dijo él mientras depositaba una de sus manos en le hombro de ella en señal de apoyo. Ella asintió sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Ustedes son muy cercanos al parecer- comento Aldebarán al ver el gesto del lemuriano.

Nos criamos como hermanos- contesto Lurian.

Vaya, ya veo- dijo él sin parar de mirarlos, había algo más allí.- y que edad tienen?

17- respondió Lurian.

16- dijo Elia.

Ya veo- Tauro hizo una pausa mientras miraba el sobrecogedor ocaso que se hacía presente, parecía recordar bellos momentos, pues, su mirada mostraba nostalgia y su boca articulaba una sonrisa.

Pasa algo señor Aldebarán?- pregunto Lurian.

Cuando tenia diecisiete años conocí a una hermosa muchacha- les contó- hermosa de verdad.

Dicho esto, el toro se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos y sin más comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a los dos adolescentes.

Al día siguiente Mu y Camus cuidaban incesantemente a sus amigos, Milo era constantemente atendido por las enfermeras hadas quienes a base de hechizos había curado casi por completo las quemaduras del escorpión asi que no fue necesaria la intervención de Mu, mientras que Shaka solo se encontraba en un profundo sueño levitando en el aire.

Es extraño- murmuro de pronto Camus.

Qué cosa?- pregunto Mu,

Ver a Shaka en ese estado- dijo el acuariano, quien se había dado cuenta del aura perturbada que poseía el santo de la virgen que sin duda no dejaba a nadie indiferente.

Mu sin decir nada observo a su amigo levitar, se encontraba totalmente extendido mientras que su cuerpo se elevaba junto con las sabanas que lo cubrían, sus cabellos dorados caían como cual cascada, haciéndolo lucir como un ángel. Recordó aquellos momentos difícil en los cuales tuvo que dejarlo morir sin decir y hacer nada, solo respetando su voluntad, aun cuando eso lo quebrara por dentro, perder a su mejor amigo había sido un duro golpe, pero estaba seguro que no había sido más difícil que mostrarse ante él como un renacido traidor.

Fue duro?- pregunto sin pensarlo Mu a Camus.

Más de lo que puedes imaginar- como si se tratasen de amigos de toda la vida, que era lo que realmente eran, hermanos de la vida, compañeros de armas, eternos camaradas. Camus entendió el rumbo de la pregunta de Mu, sin necesitar más explicaciones.

Que paso?-

Me miro con profundo odio, quebrando y aniquilando el último dejo de cosmos que entonces me quedaba, pero él al igual que yo lloraba lágrimas de sangre, sufría porque me presentaba como su enemigo y en vez de salir a encontrarme con un abrazo, tuvo que hacerlo a golpes, eso fue lo que lo que sin duda más le dolió a Milo.

Es un gran amigo- le dijo Mu.

Sin duda, siempre cálido y dispuesto a sonreír, ese es Milo.- Camus esbozo una sutil sonrisa al recordar los buenos momentos pasados con el escorpión.

Así es, ese es Milo- dijo Mu, mirando nuevamente a Shaka.

Y Shaka?- pregunto Camus.

Decidió morir y yo no podía hacer nada, comprendía en el fondo el porqué de su decisión, pero no me atrevía a aceptarlo aún así respete su deseo, qué más podía hacer, fue duro sentir su partida, pero no fue la primera, ni tampoco la última- Camus lo observó, Mu mostraba un semblante que nunca antes había visto, tristeza.

Aun duele?-

Si, pero la costumbre que te da el tiempo hace que ese dolor se omita y puedas vivir- Mu sonrió con tristeza.

Comprendo- dijo Camus, mientras observaba desde su silla el paisaje a través de los ventanales, pensativo.

Mu solo se limito a seguir observando a Shaka. De pronto algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, alguien giro la manija de la puerta y de ella cruzo nada menos que Saga de géminis.

Saga- dijo Mu

Saga- también dijo Camus

Mu, Camus! Sabía que estarían aquí- no dijo nada más, se limito a observar algo sorprendido a Shaka quien aun levitaba, sintió como lo embargaba la pena de su compañero de armas- que sería aquello que conmovió tanto a Shaka de virgo?-

Algo terrible, sin duda- dijo Mu, mientras cruzaba miradas con Saga, quien ya sabia que el ariano entendía y sabia el porque del dolor de Shaka, solo que no lo rebelaría, no le correspondía. Camus también sabia eso y lo entendía.

Y Milo?- pregunto Saga

A dormido desde que llego a este lugar- dijo Mu- sus heridas ya esta por completo sanadas.

La magia- dijo Camus y Saga lo observo, aun miraba por la ventana hacia el Mar que se veía desde esa perspectiva.

Es poderosa- dijo Saga.

Pero no más que la fuerzas de nuestros cosmos- le dijo Mu.

Saga observo a Mu y sin querer sonrió. Hacía años que no veía una sonrisa tan sincera y pura en labios de Saga, se sintió feliz, aun cuando era el causante de muchas muertes de seres queridos, no lo culpaba y no sentía ningún tipo de resentimientos contra él, asi que sin dudar le sonrió también.

Así que por fin lograste perdonarte Saga- le dijo Camus, quien alcanzo a observar su sonrisa.-

Milo tenía razón- dijo Saga

Se pondrá muy feliz- le dijo Camus.

De pronto más personas entraron por la puerta. Elia y Lurian.

Sr. Mu, Saga y Sr. Camus- saludo Lurian, Elia no dijo nada, solo se limito a observar a su padre.

Muchachos!- saludo Mu.

Sin más se sumaron a una conversación agradable, la tarde se les paso volando, mientras conversaban y cuidaban de sus amigos.

Había pasado una semana y Milo y Shaka ya se encontraban en pie, totalmente recuperados, por lo menos Milo de sus heridas, Shaka aun parecía perturbado, pero ya parecía estar mejor. Se encontraban almorzando en una extensa mesa, juntos a los hadas más fuertes, Libis y Bella y los dueños del castillos Lucar y Eliana. Conversaban cosas triviales, nada de importancia, cuando alguien cruzo la gran puerta de ese imponente comedor.

Sr! Sr!- gritaba exasperado el guerrera que cruzaba-

Que sucede Alan?- pregunto el viejo evidentemente preocupado.

Son ellos! Vienen hacia nosotros!- ante estas palabras, Eliana, Libis y Bella saltaron de sus asientos.

Como!- exclamo Libis-

Están aun a unos 100 kilometros, es un gran batallón con mas de 1000 hombres señor!-

Lucar no se levanto se su asiento, puso ambos codos sobre la mesa y entrelazo los dedos de sus manos frente a su rostro y medito unos segundos.

Aun están lejos- dijo luego de un gran silencio- tienes que reunir a todas hadas, magos, guerreros y guerras, podrás hacerlo Alan?

Si señor-

Entonces ve!- le ordeno y el joven salió corriendo.

Bella!- llamo Lucar- es hora, da la alerta- dijo Lucar.

Si señor! – sin más la hermosa Hada desapareció y en segundo se escucho el sonido ronco de quien tocaba un cuerno.

Lucar…- Libis hablo-

Será tu oportunidad Libis, prepárate- le dijo el anciano mirando seriamente a la muchacha, libis solo asintió.- Caballeros, santos de athena, la verdadera batalla va a comenzar en unas horas, prepárense.

Sin más, lucar, Eliana y Libis salieron del lugar, dejando a unos caballeros incrédulos sentados en sus asientos con su almuerzo a medio terminar.

Bien! Creo que terminare de comer antes de comenzar a pelear- Dijo Aldebarán- ya saben que me da mucha hambre batallar.

Muchos lo miraron sonriente, siempre le bajaba el perfil a los asuntos. En unos segundos todos se levantaron de la mesa. Cualquiera que los viera diría que son unos dementes, a minutos de una batalla y ellos comiendo y haciendo todo relajadamente, pero esa persona pensaría eso sin saber que esos caballeros que caminan por los pasillos en busca de sus armaduras, ya han pasado incontables batallas, han vivido terribles horrores, han ido y vuelto de infierno y ya nada los inmuta, ya nada los perturba y así como si nada, van uno al lado del otro como hermanos a la nueva batalla que se presenta.

La gente, todos los guerreros, magos y hadas de diferentes clases hicieron presencia en las colinas a las afueras del castillo, creando y formando falanges para lidiar con la batalla que se haría presente en unos segundos, los capitanes daban instrucciones y aconsejaban a su escuadrón, Lucar estaba al frente del batallón montaba en un caballo color blanco, no era la primera batalla de su vida, pero si tal vez la última, era un mago viejo y no sabía si resistiría otra batalla más, aun así sería muy feliz de poder morir al servicio de esa hermosa causa, llamada paz. Eliana su esposa y segunda dueña del castillo se encontraba a su lado con los mismos pensamientos.

Sr Lucar- alguien perturbo los pensamientos del anciano y observo 6 relucientes armaduras doradas- los santos de Athena están para servirle.

El anciano solo asintió agradecido de contar con la presencia de esos fuertes hombres y de pronto observo cómo dos subían por la colina hacia donde estaban ellos, una dorada y la otra vestida simplemente.

Estamos listos para pelear- Dijo Lurian quien llegaba hasta ellos, con su armadura de sagitario.-

Daremos todo lo que podamos- dijo Elia, quien vestía ordinariamente.

Tu armadura amazona?- pregunto Lucar al verla.

No puedo llevarla- dijo ella.

Porque razón?- pregunto el anciano.

Le restaría resistencia a la del caballero Camus, el poder de la armadura de dividiría en dos para proteger a sus dos portadores y eso sería una seria desventaja- Respondió la muchacha.

Pero sin armadura, serás herida con facilidad- le dijo Camus, quien mostraba preocupación por la muchacha.

Resistiré- dijo ella tajantemente, sintiéndose un poco incomoda, ante la preocupación de su padre.

Ustedes dos no pueden morir, son los portadores- dijo Lucar algo preocupado.

No se preocupe, yo me encargare de cuidar de mi compañera- dijo Lurian.

Te la encargo- le dijo Lucar, quien ya no podía asumir mas responsabilidades.

Todo estará bien- le dijo el joven.

Donde están ellas?- pregunto de pronto Milo.

Tu pregunta será respondida en breve Milo- le dijo Lucar, mientras enfocaba su vista en un punto, al cual todos dirigieron su mirada.

Por la colina subían dos menudas siluetas, cubiertas por una hermosa armadura muy típicamente griega sobre sus ya típicas ropas. Venían con todas sus armas, Libis con sus cuatro espadas y Bella con sus dos espada y su arco con flechas.

Por fin una digna batalla Lucar- le dijo Libis cuando llego a la cima.

Asi es Libis- le dijo Lucar, mientras Libis sin querer llevaba su mano hacia el mango de la espada que colgaba de su cintura, la espada que representaba el agua, mientras que la que representaba el viento colgaba atravesada en su espalda, sintió la vibración de emoción que despedían, hace años que no las utilizaba. – ya llegara el momento, calma- le dijo a sus dos espadas.

Mu quien yacía entre los caballeros, miro a la mujer a quien había entregado su amor, tocaba sus espadas y a la vez cerraba los ojos como si estuviera estableciendo una conexión. No le extraño, los lemurianos tenían esa capacidad sensorial mas allá de lo común, mas allá de los mismo santos que lo acompañaban, pues, lo llevaban en la sangre y asi como el podía hablar con las armaduras, su mujer con sus espadas divinas.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos se encontró con su verde mirada, la penetraba, la leía por completo y la conocía enteramente.

Muchachas!- exclamo de pronto Bella, venían llegando al grupo las hadas guerreras acompañaban a los caballeros, entre ellas alguien especial para Saga.

Sus miradas se encontraron y los ojos de Saga se iluminaron. Milo que era experto en reconocer pareja, al ver esos ojos en su amigo capto de inmediato lo que sucedía, asi como entendió al solo ver a Camus que un compromiso se llevaba a cabo con Bella. Asi que el geminiano estaba enamorado hasta las patas, sonrió para si.

Mientras tanto Mu, yacía preocupado, no por la situación, ni por la batalla, Libis era su preocupación, estaba a unos metros de él y miraba sin despegar al vista al horizonte donde aparecerían sus enemigos, sus ojos mostraban anciedad, inquietud y algo más… felicidad?, porque habría de sentir felicidad por una guerra? O tal vez estaba equivocado en lo que veía, pero el Mu de aries, nunca se había equivocado con sus intuiciones.  
Por otro lado, Lurian observaba a su madre preocupado, sabia que esperaba la batalla con ansias, con tantas que apena se podía contener, pero ella era muy recatada, no cometería una locura.  
Pero ambos ignoraban algo importante, Libis llevaba años sin una pelea justa, una pelea digna de sus habilidades y sabía que en el equipo contrario estaba ella, su más grande rival, aquella que poseía los poderes innatos de los elementos que ella mandaban. Ella Libis el hada del agua y el aire, tenia pleno control sobre ambos elementos y por todos aquellos que osaban controlarlos, pero ella, su más grande rival, era la excepción, no podía controlarla y por ello era todo tan excitante, tendría de nuevo una pelea como aquellas, cuando apenas era una aprendiz y con ella, con Alanis, la esposa de Lionel, la elegida por sus elementos y su más grande rival.

Los de más santos se encontraban discutiendo cosas sobre la batalla, esperando ansiosamente que todo comenzara, esperando ver en el horizonte el bando enemigo, pero para sorpresa de ellos todo ocurrió como menos esperaban, una gran ola de mas de 30 metros de alturas nació del mar que estaba detrás del castillo, se aterrorizaron, eso no era normal.

Que es eso?- pregunto un alarmado Aldebarán.

No es una ola normal- dijo Milo.

No, no lo es- de pronto alguien interrumpió, era Libis.

La atención se centro en ella, todos la observaron y vieron algo que nadie nunca jamás había observado, Libis desenvainaba la espada del agua que colgaba de su cintura.

Libis- susurro Bella al ver tal acto.

La espada relució ante todos, su hoja celeste que parecía reflejar el mar, los encanto.

Por fin- pensaba Libis- por fin mis queridas espadas, por fin podrán luchar.

Lo que hizo fue simple, extendió la espada hacia el frente y con un simple movimiento, la ola en vez de desaparecer se extendió hasta el cielo como cual pared de plomo. La visión era increíble, incluso mas increíble que el muro de tierra y fuego que alguna vez hizo Bella. De pronto el suelo tembló y todos observaron el horizonte ya explorado, los batallones enemigos se divisaban por fin, pero antes de que se movieran, algo los detuvo, a su izquierda comenzaban a formarse miles de tornados, mas de 10, la causa parecía inexplicable, pero no lo fue tanto, cuando vieron en el cielo a alguien conocido, Libis flotaba y alzaba junto a la espada de agua, la majestuosa y blanca espada del aire. Los tornados eran formados por ella y de pronto la muralla de agua que estaba a su derecha comenzó a fusionarse con el aire y en el medio del campo, se formo un ciclón, un terrible y gran ciclón.

Que increíble poder- dijo Elia al ver el poder de la madre su mejor amigo.

Los santos no cabían en su impresión, mientras que los batallones que estaban detrás de ellos esperando su participación, gritaban de emoción.

De pronto todo cambio, otro ciclón de las mismas dimensiones que el de libis, le hacia competencia y entre ambos de golpeaban, lanzando ráfagas y olas de aguas hacia todo el lugar. De pronto una cara apareció del ciclón enemigo.

Gran bienvenida, Libis- dijo una voz que fue escuchada en todo el lugar.

Como en la vieja escuela, Alanis- le respondió Libis.

Y los ciclones desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y libis descendió del cielo.

Pero que haces Libis?- le pregunto Lucar ofuscado.

Jugar- respondió ella como si nada, no había nada que le pudiera hacer perder la felicidad que sentía.

A su lado de coloco Mu y ella ni siquiera lo miro, sabía que la estaría observando con sus ojos reprochadores y no quería eso, pero para su sorpresa el carnero poso una mano en sus hombros.

Eres una Lemuriana excepcional- le dijo y ella entonces lo observo, sonriéndole.

Al fin podremos mostrar nuestro verdadero poder- le contesto, nunca pensó que la única persona que la entendería sería él, el hombre mas pacifico que pisaba la tierra. Pero Mu también era un Lemuriano, con poderes excepcionales e infinitos, tal vez le había pasado lo mismo incontables veces, que jamás había podido dar todo de si.

Él no respondió y nada más se dijo, Lucar alzaba su espada y comenzaba a cabalgar en busca de sus enemigos, seguido de todo su batallón, lo santos igual corrieron a la velocidad de la luz, la lucha comenzaba.

Continuara…

UN AGRADECIMIENTO MUY ESPECIAL PARA Celtic Midir QUE SIN TU REW NO HABRIA QUIZAS SEGUIDO LA HISTORIA, TE MERECES ESTE CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTES, TAL VEZ TE DECEPCIONE UN POCO, PERO CREEME QUE EL QUE SEGUIRA, SERA MUCHO, MUCHO MEJOR QUE ESTE, LA VERDADERA BATALLA COMIENZA.

Se despide xanxel!


	22. La gran batalla parte 1

**La gran batalla parte 1**

Los sonidos de espadas desplegarse y encontrarse, el choque de armaduras, los gritos de euforia inundaron la paz del lugar, el mar de agito, los viento soplaron con fuerza, el cielo se nublo y del mas allá una triste melodía parecía cantar.

Cara a cara, lanzas con lanzas, cuerpo a cuerpo… poco a poco comenzaron a caer los primeros cuerpos, poco a poco el cielo comenzó a alumbrarse por destellos provenientes de poderes mágicos salidos del corazón de cada guerrero.

Los dorados peleaban, lanzabas sus técnicas esperando generar algún efecto, a veces pillaban a un mago desprevenido y lo tumbaban, pero el resto era solo perdida de energía, no generaban los daños que querían, se sentían inútiles.

Shaka de virgo peleaba desde la lejanía, mandando grandes oleadas de energía a distancia, hasta que algo capto su atención, los dos dorados que venían del futuro no peleaban con técnicas dignas de su constelación, sino que lanzaban conjuros. Desde que habían llegado, él sintió algo extraño, no era solo santos normales que colgaban un medallón legendario, sino que algo más, el muchacho era el que más le llamaba la atención, había algo en él que se la hacía muy familiar. Se detuvo a observarlo con mayor atención y fue entonces que comprendió todo.

Lurian peleaba utilizando magia y telequinesis, se teletransportaba y atacaba con el energía suficiente para tumbar pero no matar. A veces aparecía por los cielo y realizaba piruetas mientras esquivaba poderes, y esa manera tan particular, tan agraciada y pacifica de pelear era nada menos que la forma de lucha de Mu de aries. Apenas había visto pelear a Mu una vez, pero fue suficiente para que su memoria guardara es forma tan insólita de batallar. Su descubrimiento lo obligo a abrir los ojos, Lurian era él hijo de Mu.

Por otro lado, Libis peleaba codo a codo con Mu, no sabían en que momento habían formado una alianza, aun cuando no era necesario cubrirse las espaldas, lo hacían de todas maneras, eso les ayudaba a guardar energías. Libis miraba a veces de reojo a Mu, aun no peleaba en serio, lo podía sentir, apenas se movía para tumbar a sus enemigos, mas a ninguno lo había asesinado, en cambio ella ignoraba a cuantos había dejado inconsciente y cuantos ya había matado. Parecía abstraído, en otro mundo, algo serio e ensimismado. Era verdad que estaban en una batalla, pero sentía un aura extraña emanar de su prometido, Mu estaba extraño. No había sentido en ningún momento su mirada sobre ella, no le prestaba atención, su mente parecía divagar en algo que ella no podía descifrar.

Por otra parte, Aldebarán de Tauro había decidido sabiamente dejar de ocupar su gran cuerno y solo se dedicaba a ocupar sus grandes puños para pelear, obtenía los mismos resultados que atacando con energía, pero la diferencia es que se agotaba menos, así que no había que tener más de dos dedos de frente para saber qué hacer. Llevaba por lo menos uno 40 enemigos a los que había derrotado y sus puños comenzaban a sangrar, pero él no parecía sentir nada, seguía lanzando puñetazos en todas direcciones.

Pero no solo era Aldebarán, el resto de santos hacia ya lo mismo y la dificultad comenzaba a aparecer reflejada en sus rostros, pues Saga, Milo y Camus no tenían la misma resistencia física que Aldebarán y ya comenzaban a sentir sus músculos entumecidos por el esfuerzo, pero de pronto una luz destellante llego con un regalo para ellos, de las alturas hicieron aparición las armas de Libra y cada uno la recibió gustoso. Eso cambio de inmediato la autoestima de los santos y como si las armas trajeran energía consigo, se sintieron renovados y continuaron peleando con más ganas.

De pronto el bando de los santos parecía tomar ventaja, una gran ventaja, comenzaban ya a sentirse victoriosos, veían como los batallones enemigos se limitaban a un gran número de caídos, saboreaban ya la victoria. Incluso los santos comenzaban ya sentir como el peso de la batalla los abandonaba. Pero Lucar viejo y experimentado, sintió que algo no andaba bien y vio como su batallón comenzaba a relajarse, apenas llevaban unas horas peleando y ya parecían ganar, eso era imposible. De pronto de la nada una gran desesperación lo embargo.

- No se confíen! Sigan peleando!- grito, pero era tarde, su batallón ya se encontraba desconcentrado para cuando se vino lo peor, lo que intuía.

De las montañas otro gran batallón tan grande como el primero hizo su aparición, no hubo ojos que se abrieran de par en par al ver la escena, el miedo corrió la espina dorsal de cada guerrero, de cada santo.

- No puede ser- exclamo Milo desconcertado, nunca había vivido algo como tal, hace unos segundos parecían ganar y ahora veía un tremendo ejercito con todas sus energías, acercarse a toda velocidad.

- Que significa esto!- exclamo una persona a su lado. Shaka de virgo parecía tan conmovido como Milo, incluso tanto que dejo llevarse por sus emociones un segundo.

- Malditos!- Exclamo Libis mientras observaba al lado de Mu, quien observaba callado y sin signos de sorpresa. Iba a preguntarle que le sucedía, pero para cuando lo quiso hacer algo la desconcertó de sobremanera.

Un ruido similar a que emitían las olas del mar se sentía detrás de su espalda, la brisa salada del mar se le incrusto en los labios y entonces vio a su prometido cambiar su semblante a uno de horror. Mu sintió un ruido ensordecedor y para cuando vio de que se trataba solo contemplo el mar detrás de Libis venirse encima con toda su furia. Su prometida sin voltear saco sus espadas y lanzo un grito. Todo fue tan rápido que para cuando reacciono vio a Libis con una pierna posada en el suelo, mientras en su rostro se veía un semblante de gran esfuerzo.

Retenía de la manera que podía las olas que intentaban arrasar con su ejército, pero estaban encima y necesitaba mucha fuerza para controlarlas. Apenas podía cuando algo vino en su ayuda, una gran muralla hecha de tierra corto el paso de las feroces olas.

- Hada protectora del agua y del aire, te convoco a mostrar tu verdadero poder- Bella hacia su aparición mientras flotaba por el aire, gracias a la ayuda de su fuego.

Mu observo la escena, Libis observo a Bella en las alturas y se elevo a su altura.

- Hada protectora del fuego y de la tierra acepto tu llamado-

Esto fue todo lo que se dijo, ambas elevaron las cuatro espadas juntando sus hojas, las espadas brillaron. Lurian y Elia que se encontraban batallando codo a codo, vieron como los emblemas que llevaban colgados en sus cuellos los abandoban.

De un momento a otro los emblemas colgaron de los cuellos de sus respectivas hadas y fue entonces que comenzó la transformación total, ambas mujeres se convirtieron en un haz de luz y su cuerpo brillo con intensidad, se volvieron imágenes transparentes, parecían mas que hadas, Diosas. El cuerpo de Bella se había tornado de colores terracotas y brillaba como el fuego, mientras que el de Libis se turnaba entre colores celestes y blancos. Sus cuerpos habían dejado de ser de músculos y huesos, estaban hechos de luz, ella ya no parecían humanas, parecían entidades llenas de poder.

Las hadas protectoras mostraban su verdadera forma, con todo su poder.

Mu sintió una extraña sensación, sin saber que del otro lado del campo de batalla Camus sentía lo mismo. Preocupación sin duda, mas que asombro. Sentían un extraño sentimiento de alerta.

El campo de batalla tembló al ver a las hadas mostrar su verdadero poder, unos se sintieron confiados, otros asustados y cohibidos antes tanta imponencia. Lucar observaba junto a su esposa la escena conmovidos, nunca pensaron en llegar a tal extremo, pero ahora todo se volvía en su contra, ya era hora de pelear en serio.

Las hadas comenzaron a desplegar todo su poder, agua, tierra, fuego, aire, los cuatros elementos se hacían presente por todo el lugar reduciendo considerablemente los números del batallón nuevo del enemigo.

De nuevo los invadió la confianza al ver como las hadas acababan con todo y volvían a sentir la victoria en los labios. Pero Mu y Camus observaban extrañados la escena algo no andaba bien, definitivamente algo no andaba bien. Mu fue quien tomo la decisión y corrió adentrándose en el lado enemigo. Era verdad que las hadas eran sumamente poderosa, pero había algo extraño y mientras Mu corría por las falanges del bando enemigo lo pudo comprender, no ejercían resistencia, corrían para todas partes llamando la atención, pero sin oponer resistencia al ataque de las hadas… estaban distrayéndolas! Pero porque!, pensó Mu. Siguió corriendo y entonces para él si hubo resistencia, se le cruzaron en el camino 4 hombres iguales a aquellos con lo que había luchado hace meses en Siberia. Enteros de negro, con pañuelos del mismo color cubriéndoles la boca y el mentón.

- A donde crees que vas Santo- le dijo una de las figuras.

- Déjenme pasar, de lo contrario moriran- les dijo él.

- Mu de aries- lo llamo otra figura- Santo y mago de la fase más rara y poderosa, crees que dejaremos pasar la oportunidad de intentar matar a la única gran amenaza que nos atemoriza-

- Gran amenaza- pensó Mu- porque yo y no las Hadas, que está pasando aquí?- pensaba el santo dorado.

- Efelidis!- escucho conjurar y enseguida un gran resplandor verde se dirigió hacia él, pero no fue necesario contraatacar o defenderse con un solo movimiento de muñeca desvió el conjuro como si nada.

- Averiguare que es lo que traman!- exclamo Mu cerrando sus ojos, aguardando dentro de si toda la paz que podía.

- No será necesario hacerlo santo, pronto lo sabrás- Mu abrió rápidamente los ojos, sin entender.

De pronto en la lejanía vio un gran movimiento y entonces diviso a un figura masculina conocida, Lionel, aquel hombre que lo había atacado en el santuario, al que no pudo hacer frente. Parecía sonreír son satisfacción, aun cuando aniquilaban a su ejercito, pero algo capto la atención de Mu, en su mano cargaba una esfera dorada con un signo muy particular, parecían dos mujeres encadenadas, era un signo familiar, lo había visto antes, entonces haciendo uso de su implacable memoria recorrió sus recuerdos hasta llegar al correcto, tenia 12 años cuando vio esa imagen grabada en una esfera.

- La jaula de Morion!- exclamo cuando identifico la insignia-

La jaula de Morion, era una jaula creada por el susodicho para encerrar seres místicos y mágicos. Cuando comprendió los planes de Lionel se horrorizo.

- NO!- grito dispuesto a lanzar un poder contra él, pero cuando movió un o los brazos, sus piernas y brazos fueron inmovilizados por las 4 figuras que le habían tapado el paso. Estaba totalmente atrapado y Lionel ya se disponía a lanzar la esfera en dirección a la Hadas y que haría! No tenia piernas para escapar, ni brazos para luchar y su telequinesis no sería suficiente, pero aun le quedaba su voz.

- LUCAR!- grito con fuerza, como jamás en su vida lo había hecho, fue tal la magnitud de su grito que Lucar volteo hacia el grito y lo vio a él inmovilizado de todas sus extremidades por 4 hombres. En cuanto cruzaron miradas Mu apunto con su rostro hacia Lionel

Fue cuando vio a Lionel portar la jaula de Morion en sus manos, jamás lo imagino, él mismo hace cientos de años atrás la había destruido con sus propias manos, pero no era tiempo para pensar cómo había vuelto a la vida, sino el momento de actuar. Elevo su báculo hacia Lionel dispuesto a lanzar un poder.

Mu observaba la escena con esperanzas, pero su grito no solo había captado la atención de lucar, Lionel también la había escuchado y mientras Lucar elevaba su báculo dispuesto a atacarlo, un rayo rojo salió antes de las manos de Lionel que fue a parar directo al corazón del anciano, haciéndolo volar de su caballo, hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

Mu vio como el anciano voló hacia atrás, dejando a su caballo para estrellarse contra el suelo. Las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas. El anciano no volvería a montar su caballo nunca más.

- NOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Lucar yacía muerto y la jaula de Morion iba por los aires directo hacia las hadas.

Continuara

N/A: Gracias a Celtic Midir por su constante apoyo, como ves no lo he dejado, ni lo dejare es solo que tengo muy muy poco tiempo para escribir, asi que espero seas y sean paciente, avanzo lento pero seguro jjejej, SE ACERCA EL FINAL… asi que por favor dejen rew =)

Saludos


	23. La gran batalla parte 2

**La gran batalla parte 2**

_Cuenta la historia que un era lejana a esta, cuando no había distinciones entre fases, cuando todas las personas del mundo mágico vivían en plena paz y armonía, sirviéndole a su querida Diosa Athena, hubo un Rey querido y respetado, un iluminado. Se cuenta que era tan poderoso que hasta la misma Diosa lo proclamo como el Rey indiscutible del mundo mágico, diciendo que en su corazón albergaba todo el poder del universo. _

_Era un rey amoroso, honrado, valiente y sabio. Por las tarde solía recorrer su Reino para escuchar las problemáticas de su gente, pero en aquellos tiempo todo era paz y perfección y las personas solo se le acercaban para hablar de lo hermosa que era su vida. Eran un sanador por excelencia y un amante del amor, era el Rey. Su pueblo lo amaba más que a nada y se amaban unos con otros, él era la unidad del mundo mágico. _

_Un día la Diosa Athena los visitó y al ver la hermosa paz y perfección que allí reinaba, les concedió un deseo. El pueblo lo pensó por dos días y decidió cual sería su deseo._

_Queremos vida eterna para nuestro Rey- proclamaron._

_Athena se asombró, de todas las cosas que pensó que pedirían, jamás se imagino que sería algo así._

_Si eso es lo que vosotros deseáis, entonces os concederé-_

_No!- Un voz retumbo en el lugar, era el Rey, quien se acercaba con las mejillas inundadas de lágrimas- les agradezco de todo mi corazón su deseo, pero no lo puedo aceptar._

_Los gritos en protesta inundaron el lugar._

_Soy su Rey y deseo lo mejor para cada uno de ustedes, mi estimados, pero el derecho al descanso eterno es algo que lo que no podemos escapar. No puedo aceptar la vida eterna._

_Es tu decisión sabio Rey?- pregunto Athena._

_Lo es mi señora, soy un humano y debo morir como todos._

_Entonces el deseo no fue cumplido. Pero en las intimidades del castillo, en una sala se encontraban dos figuras._

_Deben aprender a vivir sin mí, deben encontrar la felicidad dentro de sí._

_Sabes que vendrán guerra, sabes que se matarán-_

_Lo se- la figura lloraba- pero deben encontrar la paz y sabiduría sin mi presencia._

_Será duro-_

_Le puedo pedir un favor?- la otra figura miro con inquisición.- si las guerras son demasiadas y el odio surca todo, me gustaría poder volver-_

_Tú siempre serás el Rey-_

_Los años venideros y el paso del tiempo se llevaron la juventud del Rey. Ya cansado y anciano, miro por última vez su reino desde su ventana. Vistió su armadura, poso en su cabeza su Triana, colgó de su cintura su espada, guardo su daga, colgó de su antebrazo su hermoso escudo y tomo con su mano restante su báculo. Bajo las escaleras hasta el corazón de su reino con sus pasos cansados. La vista la tenía nublada, ya no podía apreciar las maravillas del lugar. La gente lo vio venir y observo a un hombre de cabellos y barba blanca, que aun con su edad se veía imponente y aun con su ceguera, sus ojos mostraban valentía. Nadie lo siguió, todos lo observaron caminar hasta la plaza del lugar que daba hacia el mar. El sol se puso en el momento en que llego a su podio. Cuando llego al centro de toda su vida el Rey se desplomo y nunca más nadie lo vio andar._

_Desde ese entonces el mundo mágico se dividió a causa del dolor y nunca más se pudo recuperar. Las historias sobre ese gran Rey pasaron de boca en boca, nadie lo olvido y en generaciones posteriores aun vive la esperanza de ver a su Rey portar su armadura y sus hermosas armas._

* * *

El horror se había apoderado de todos los espectadores, de los todos los guerreros, sobretodo de ellos, lo santos no cabían en su asombro, la batalla parecía perdida.

La jaula de Morion aprisiono a ambas hadas quienes no la vieron venir y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban dentro de una jaula con barrotes dorados.

El estallido de alegría del bando contrario no se hizo esperar, sonrieron, se sintieron ganadores, ahora solo faltaba terminar con la vida de cada uno de los contrarios. Las 4 figuras que aprisionaban a Mu de Aries aflojaron el agarre, descuido que el santo utilizo a su favor. Se soltó y corrió hacia la jaula que aprisionaba a las Hadas, pero de pronto algo detuvo su andar. Miro a su alrededor y todo se volvió lento. En un rincón Eliana abrazaba a Lucar que yacía muerto en el suelo, mientras lloraba y lo besaba en la cara, sus amigos los santos de athena estaban paralizados, a Aldebarán le sangraban las manos, Milo tenía heridas por toda la cara, Shaka había abierto los ojos y los restantes se observaban cansado, el resto de guerreros estaban en shock, hace unos segundos habían perdido a su comandante y ahora sus esperanzas se veían enjauladas en barrotes de oro.

Algo nació del interior de Mu, una extraña fuerza, se irguió, si aun existiese un hombre con esperanza, la batalla no estaba perdida aún y ese hombre era él.

No se den por vencidos!- les grito a sus más cercanos, quienes lo miraron con los ojos cansados y enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

Se acerco a uno de ellos y lo poso una de sus manos en el hombre del sujeto. El guerrero observo al pelilila y vio en sus ojos verdes la más grande serenidad del universo.

Sigue peleando guerrero- le dijo con tranquilidad- los milagros existen.

Fue todo lo que dijo, el mago guerrero sonrió, se seco las lágrimas y alzo su mano seguido de un grito de euforia. Muchos de sus compañeros se vieron contagiados por su temple y lo siguieron en la pelea.

Mu volvió a observar a las Hadas y comenzó a correr nuevamente donde ellas, hasta que de pronto alguien se cruzo en su camino.

A donde crees que vas carnerito!- Un hombre de largos cabellos plateados, ojos amarillos, alto y elegante, se posaba frente a él.

Lionel- susurro Mu.- déjame pasar.

Me temo que eso es imposible.

Que es lo que pretendes?- le pregunto Mu con un tono serio.

Gobernar el mundo de la magia y sabes que, solo me queda una cosa por eliminar para que mi gobierno sea pleno y eso, eres tu.

Que!- exclamo el santo.

Te matare Mu de Aries y despídete de tu amada Bella porque será la última vez que la veas, ALANIS!- llamo el hombre y una bella mujer lo miro- son todas tuyas.

Sin más la mujer sonrió con malicia y extendió una de sus manos hacia el frente, con telequinesis comenzó a mover la jaula de Morion, azotándola contra todo lo que encontraba.

Libis!- exclamo Mu al ver como las Hadas eran azotadas y ahogadas.

Bella- exclamo también una voz lejana a Mu, Camus de acuario iba al rescate de su amada.

Mu se disponía a hacer lo mismo, pero Lionel lo detuvo.

Tu batalla es contra mí.

Ya veo- Mu cerró los ojos y volteo a mirarlo otra vez- no me queda más remedio que enfrentarme a ti.

Se observaron con recelo, se aproximaba una batalla de titanes.

Por otra parte Camus de acuario iba en rescate de las Hadas. Cuando sin darse cuenta se le unió Lurian y Elia, los dorados del futuro.

Entre los tres podremos contra ella- dijo Lurian.

Me las pagara!- exclamo Camus, indignado. Elia observó a su padre, su rostro y vio en sus ojos cuanto amaba a su madre, aun en esa situación no pudo evitar sonreír.

POLVO ESTELAR!- se escucho y de pronto el agua en que ahogaba a las Hadas se transformo en hielo. Con esto captaron la atención de Alanis, quien sonrió, otra entretención más.

Metete con alguien de tu tamaño- le grito Lurian, mientras le lanzaba un poder, que ella esquivo con facilidad- que!- exclamo el sagitario asombrado.

Niño! Crees que con ese insignificante poder podrás hacerme algún daño- entonces rió, pero al reír no se dio cuenta cuando bajo las defensas y de pronto un gran puñetazo le congelo y le golpeo la cara.

Cállate mal nacida! Ya verás!- Elia de acuario desataba su ira por primera vez.

Por otro lado, Mu se observaba con Lionel, se miraban. Era la primera vez que estaba decido a pelear enserio, daría todo de sí, salvaría a su amada y al pueblo. De un momento a otro un gran estallido de gran sonoridad ilumino el cielo y detuvo el resto de batallas, dos grandes poderes habían chocado, extendiendo el poder hacia el cielo.

Todo los presentes buscaron con la mirada a los causantes y para la impresión de los santos, vieron que el provocador de aquel destello era el santo mas sereno y enigmático de toda la orden, Mu de Aries, el dorado del poder desconocido.

Parecía que se deslizaban por el suelo, Mu se transportaba a muchos lugares mandando a su vez grandes poderes cargados de energía, Lionel hacía lo mismo, a veces se encontraban y los puños trataban de alcanzar el cuerpo del oponente.

Elix!- grito Lionel desprendiendo un gran poder.

Pared de cristal!- Mu se defendió y el poder reboto.

Como!- exclamo Lionel, los poderes de los santos no tenían efecto alguno sobre los poderes mágicos.

Con el conocimiento que me dio la magia, renové mis técnicas- le dijo Mu- ahora verás el verdadero poder de un santo.

El cosmos de Mu comenzó a arder con gran intensidad, pero no ocuparía su más grande técnica, aun no.

Revolución estelar!- exclamo Mu y el escenario en el que se encontraba Lionel se volvió negro.

Vio planetas, estrellas y galaxias, parecía estar en el espacio

Que es esto?- se pregunto Lionel.- es hermoso, parece como si estuviera en el espacio

La visión cambio de pronto cuando miles de estrellas fugaces se abalanzaron contra él como meteoritos. Se aterro y trato de defenderse de todos los que pudo, pero eran interminables, incontables y lo atacaban de todas partes. Cuando el poder ceso, quedo tirado en el suelo, adolorido, pero no asi derrotado.

Te lo dije- le hablo Mu- te mostraría la verdadero poder de un santo.

Lionel sonrió mientras se levantaba y se limpio la sangre que escurría por su boca.

Así que ese es el poder de un santo- mofó- Hmph! Entonces no tengo nada que temer-

Se levanto sonriente y observó a Mu, quien yacía con esa mirada serena y justa, que aun con la batalla ferviente que se haría presente, no parecía cambiar, allí estaba el pelilila, su mas grande enemigo, mirándolo calmadamente, odiaba esa mirada, la odiaba y haría lo que fuera para sacarla de su cara.

Muere Mu de Aries!- lo miro diabólicamente- ALDIS!

Mu observo como se las manos de su enemigo de desprendía una gran bola azul, que iba directo contra él y no parecía haber salida.

Por otra parte.

Elia había elevado su cosmos hasta el máximo y comenzaba a nacer desde todo su cuerpo un gran resplandor azulado.

Elia detente!- grito Lurian al ver que era lo que iba a hacer su amiga.

Me las pagaras Alanis!- extendió sus brazos hacia el frente- Aurora Boreal!

Un hermoso resplandor de miles de colores salió de las manos de la amazona, tan letal como excalibur, tan rápido como explosión de las galaxias, tan poderoso como ondas infernales. El poder dio justo en el blanco. Alanis cayó al suelo. El poder le había dado en un 100%.

Increíble- musito Camus quien observaba su mas grande técnica salir de las manos de una extraña, pero entonces una duda surgió ¿Por qué aquella muchacha conocía sus técnicas?.

La mujer yacía en el suelo sin intención de moverse, ni levantarse. Elia estaba aun con sus brazos extendidos, observando con la respiración agitada, su oponente parecía no moverse, de pronto un gran estallido capto la atención de todos y dirigieron su mirada al lugar. Lo que vieron los devasto.

-.-

Parecía no haber salida y así era, el poder le dio por entero, sintió como si le cayera un yunque en el pecho, un dolor sordo, potente, que lo arrojo metros del lugar, se arrastro por el suelo, mordió el polvo, sintió el dolor de las fracturas de tus articulaciones costales y costillas y sin poder hacer mucho se quedo allí, casi muerto, en convulsiones.

-.-

Lo que vieron, fue a Mu de Aries volando por los aires, estrellarse contra el suelo, rodar, levantar polvo y quedar allí sin moverse.

PAPÁ!- grito Lurian al verlo.

Camus volteo a observar al muchacho sorprendido.

Padre- se repitió mas para él, que para los presentes.

Mu!- grito Aldebarán, mientras corría a socorrer a su amigo, seguido de Shaka.

Fue gracias a ellos dos, que Camus dejo el asunto y fue en socorro de su amigo.

Llegaron al instante Lurian, Shaka, Aldebarán y Camus, estaba ya su lado cuando alguien detuvo su paso.

Parad ahí caballeros- una imponente voz les hablo y observaron a un hombre de cabellos plateados acercarse, le sangraba el labio y la nariz, parecía herido, pero ante todo sonreía.

Tu le has hecho esto a nuestro amigo?- pregunto Aldebarán.

Eso y muchos más-.

Maldito!- exclamo Aldebaran dispuesto a abalanzarse contra él.

El sujeto apenas levanto un dedo e hizo volar al toro.

ALDEBARAN!- exclamaron los demás caballeros.

Ninguno de ustedes podrá impedir que hoy mate a Mu de Aries.

Y fue cierto, de un momento a otros vieron la masacre mas grande de su vida, el sujeto elevo al inconsciente Mu por lo aires y comenzó a azotarlo por todo el lugar, le lanzaba poderes uno tras otro sin parar, lo golpeaba, lo pateaba y ellos no pudieron hacer nada, cada vez que lo intentaron, Lionel los mando a volar.

Dejen de estorbar, remedos de santos!, no son rivales para mi!-

Jamás nos daremos por vencidos!- grito Lurian, quien volvió a la batalla contra Lionel.

De pronto no fue un poder lo que vio venir contra él, era el cuerpo de su padre. Lionel le lanzaba a su padre para inmovilizarlo y así volaron del lugar. Cuando aterrizaron su padre quedo a tendido a su lado y entonces pudo observarlo bien. Estaba aterrorizado, su imaginación no había alcanzado para suponer el estado en que estaba su padre, era mucho peor. Tenía el rostro casi desfigurado, ensangrentado, los cabellos manchados de sangre y pegados a su rostro, su armadura estaba toda quebrada, emanaba sangre de todas sus hendiduras, de cada una de ellas. Las lágrimas no dejaron cabida y sin más comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, el estado de su padre era más que deplorable, era horrible.

Papá- susurro en llantos, mientras buscaba con sus manos, la mano de él, la tomo y sintió aun calidez en ella, había esperanzas.- no te des por vencido, este ejercito depende de ti.

No alcanzo a decir más, ni a ver más a su padre, pues, Lionel comenzó su desquite ahora con él.

-.-

Una gran negrura lo envolvió, dulce, relajante, ya no había dolor, ya no había desesperanza, solo había paz. Se observo, estaba desnudo y completamente sano y no recordaba nada. Mas dentro de toda aquella paz, comenzó a escuchar ruidos, eran voces de esfuerzo, de llanto, de aliento… de donde provenían aquellas voces?, se pregunto, mas una voz sobresalió de todas.

Papá…. No te des por vencido, este ejercito depende de ti-

Es voz, la conocía, esa voz que lo llamaba padre… era LURIAN!... ahora comprendía todo, esa mirada, ese extraño sentimiento que emano de él al conocerlo, era su hijo con Libis y la muchacha la hija de Camus y Bella… su hijo! Su hijo lo llamaba y Libis! Su amada aun estaba cautiva en la jaula… ahora recordaba todo… de pronto como un torbellino la negrura se disipo.

-.-

Abrió los ojos y la claridad del día lo termino de despertar, para caer en la cuenta del tremendo dolor que sentía, de que todo su cuerpo estaba fracturado, que sangraba de todas partes, pero que aun así, aun no moria. Se trato de incorporar y cuando lo hizo pudo observar el lugar.

Cuerpo yacia en todas partes inertes, ya sin alma. En un sitio observo a sus amigos luchar: a Camus tratando de liberar a las Hadas junto a su hija, eso le recordó algo, donde estaba Lurian?, trato de observar mas el lugar, hasta un destello verde llamo su atención y allí vio a Lionel descargar su furia contra su hijo.

Ya que tu padre está hecho añicos, tendré que terminar de desquitar mi ira con su hijo!- le dijo, mientras lo golpeaba y lanzaba por todo el lugar.

Mu de Aries, se caracterizaba por mantenerse siempre integro y calmado en toda situación, su rabia rara vez lo había dominado, pues, no podía permitirse ese lujo, pero hoy dejaría todo fluir. Los sentimientos lo dominaron, miles de lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos, el poder emanaba de sus venas ya carentes de contenido, de su alma gastada, su cosmos llego a niveles inimaginables.

Podían hacerle de todo, podía decir de todo, pero meterse con sus seres queridos, era el error más grande de todos.

-.-

Lionel que se encontraba entretenido jugando con Lurian, sintió de pronto una descarga masiva de poder y volteo y para su horror vio a Mu de Aries levantarse y elevarse, mientras sus ojos perdían color y se volvían por completo blancos, él sabía lo que aquello significaba. Comenzaba a desatarse la furia de un lemuriano, de Mu de Aries, quien comenzaba a entrar en aquel estado legendario, la fase Muriana*. Sus cabellos se tornaron plateados, como lo de él, sus ojos aun blancos lo observaban con detención.

Lionel- lo llamo una voz distinta, mas ronca y mas profunda que la del verdadero Mu.

Mu…- titubeo Lionel al verlo en ese estado.

Sus amigos que contemplaban la escena no entendían nada, que le pasaba a su amigo, que sucedía con sus cabellos y su mirada… Mu era otro… su Cosmos ya no desprendía tranquilidad… sin querer comenzaron a retroceder… el miedo se apoderó de ellos.

Continuara…

aclaraciones:

**- Fase Muriana:** fase en que entran solo los lemuriano donde son capaces de desplegar su poder en un 100% logrando mas mil milagros. Es una fase que al entrenarse debidamente, era alcanzada en cualquier momento que el lemuriano encontrara pertinente, pero debido a la perdida continua de la raza, las enseñanzas del entrenamiento para lograr esta fase se fue perdiendo, hasta solo ser enseñada la manera de cómo controlar las emociones para prevenirla, ya que si no es a consciencia, el lemuriano puede generar grandes destrozos, e incluso destruir a la raza humana. (inventado por mi)

Agradecimientos a todos mis lectores por sus rew q son un constante apoyo y por sobretodo a lady Midir.

Saludos y disfruten!


	24. La gran batalla parte 3

**La gran batalla parte 3**

Lionel que se encontraba entretenido jugando con Lurian, sintió de pronto una descarga masiva de poder y volteo y para su horror vio a Mu de Aries levantarse y elevarse, mientras sus ojos perdían color y se volvían por completo blancos, él sabía lo que aquello significaba. Comenzaba a desatarse la furia de un lemuriano, de Mu de Aries, quien comenzaba a entrar en aquel estado legendario, la fase Muriana. Sus cabellos se tornaron plateados, como lo de él, sus ojos aun blancos lo observaban con detención.

- Lionel- lo llamo una voz distinta, mas ronca y mas profunda que la del verdadero Mu.

- Mu…- titubeo Lionel al verlo en ese estado.

Sus amigos que contemplaban la escena no entendían nada, que le pasaba a su amigo, que sucedía con sus cabellos y su mirada… Mu era otro… su Cosmos ya no desprendía tranquilidad… sin querer comenzaron a retroceder… el miedo se apoderó de ellos.

Por otro lado, Libis y Bella recién había sido rescatadas de la jaula de Morion, gracias a la ayuda de la armas de libra, recién entraban en razón de lo que pasaba, Libis vio un figura flotar en los cielos, un hombre… no cualquier hombre… su hombre… Sin querer su semblante se desfiguro ante el horror, era imposible, pero allí estaba frente a sus ojos, Mu transformado.

- Mu no!- grito desesperada mientras corría hacia el lugar.

- Libis detente!- exclamo Bella, mientras la sujetaba.- No puedes hacer nada, serás destruida.

- No puedo dejarlo así Bella, no puedo!- Sin querer Libis se quebró- No… no puedo-

- Libis…- susurro al verla llorar.

El poder se desplegaba de su aura mientras flotaba en busca del causante de su dolor.

- Lionel, hoy serás enviado al infierno- sentenció-

- M… mu…- tartamudeaba el susodicho, incrédulo, despavorido.

Mu extendió sus brazos hacia el cielo y luego totalmente extendido comenzó a bajarlo, mientras dejaba un rastro de energía formando un aro, que parecía abrir un portal.

- Tormenta estelar!-

El aro formando se extendió increíblemente y de él comenzaron a emanar estrellas, planetas, meteoros, galaxias y todo fue a dar contra Lionel. Quienes observaban desde afuera, solo vieron el universo entero desplegarse contra un solo hombre, la visión de la escena superaba todo nivel de imaginación, sin querer la sorpresa se llevo al miedo por unos segundos.

- Por Dios!- exclamo en susurros Bella, mientras sujetaba al Libis quien había quedado petrificada ante tal poder.

Por otro lado, Shaka, Saga, Milo Aldebaran y Camus se habían reunido y observaban atentos y asombrados el poder de su compañero, pero por algún motivo o razón se lo esperaban, siempre les había causado cierta intriga e incredulidad el nivel de poder que demostraba Mu al luchar, pues, siempre dejaba la sensación de tener muchas mas que dar, mucho poder más para emanar y allí estaba, aquel presentimiento nunca fue algo azar, era real.

- Asi que es este el verdadero poder de Mu- murmuro Aldebaran.

- Es casi comparable al poder de un Dios- dijo Milo.

Mas los comentarios cesaron, lo que venia era mucho peor de lo que pensaban.

-.-

Sintió que sus extremidades se desprendía, el dolor era máximo, quería morir… ya desaparecer y cuando pensó que lo estaba se asombro, aun yacía en el suelo moribundo.

- Porque!- se exclamo- porque aun sigo vivo!

- Lionel!- la ronca y penetrante voz de Mu lo hizo captar su atención.- Crees que mereces morir sin antes haber pagado por todo el daño que causaste? La vida no es tan fácil y tu muerte tampoco.

- Mu…- susurro Lionel, la voz de su contrincante lo intimidada, era la voz de un padre que reprende a su hijo… de un rey enfadado con su enemigo… un Rey?...

- Prepárate para delirar-

La segunda masacre empezó, Lionel volaba por todas partes, mientras que en cada aterrizaje, un nuevo hueso era quebrado.

- Por Zeus!- exclamo Libis al ver el horror, mientras ejercía mas fuerza para salir del agarre de Bella- Dejame ir Bella!

- No!- exclamo ella.

- YA DEJAME!- sin quererlo, pero sin encontrar otra solución, envió a volar a su amiga- perdóname bella- y en seguida corrió hacia Mu, hasta que se vio frente a él, lo encaro- detente!

Sus miradas se encontraron, la de Libis, la misma mirada dura con aires de travesura, la de Mu distinta, de rencor y odio.

- Osada mujer! No es acaso este tu enemigo y el mio!- exclamo!

- Lo es!- contesto desafiante.

- Entonces porque lo proteges!- exclamo Mu

- No lo protejo a él, te protejo a ti!- Mu soltó una sutil y ronca risita.

- Yo no necesito la protección de nadie!-

- La necesitas o quieres cargar en tu corazón esta masacre el resto de tu vida?

- Apártate mujer! Este miserable pagara por sus pecados al igual que sus hombres- sin mas se acerco a Libis dispuesto a apartarla para seguir con su cometido.

- No lo hagas… si lo haces no podras volver a mirar a la cara tu mujer y menos hablarle de honor a tu hijo-

- MI MUJER, MI HIJO!- la cólera lo exalto- Yo no tengo nada de eso! NADA!

- Que! Es que acaso no lo recuerdas-dijo Libis más para ella que para Mu.

- Ahora apártate!- con suavidad la hizo a un lado y se elevo nuevamente por los aires en busca de Lionel.

Pero Libis se caracterizaba por nunca darse por vencida, con la ayuda de su elemento, el aire, se elevo detrás de él.

- Otra vez tu!- exclamo Mu al verla flotar junto a él.

- Por favor Mu, recuerda!- le imploraba, pero él solo se limito a poner una expresión de molestia, mientras fruncía el ceño y tensaba sus labios.

- Acabas con mi paciencia mujer!- le dijo.

Pero mientras ellos discutían en el aire, una figura devastada hacia acopio de los últimos vestigios de su vida, levantándose acuesta de miles huesos rotos, moviéndose con sus atrofiados músculos que ya apenas tenían sangres para funcionar… pero aun que pareciera imposible, era su cosmos el cual le ayudaba a incorporarse. Consumido por la ira, junto lo que le quedaba de energía, recordó una pequeña frase "el punto más vulnerable de tu contrincante, es su corazón" … busco aquel punto y allí estaba frente a él, una mujer de castaños cabellos.

Las personas que peleaban y observaban a ratos, volvieron su atención a ellos, al gran destello de energía que se formaba en las manos de Lionel.

Bella al ver esto, lanzo un grito mientras desplegaba sus alas para detenerlo.

- No!-

Los caballeros que estaban cerca, reaccionaron ante el grito y observaron con horror lo que iba a suceder y se unieron al intento de Bella. Todos corrieron a la velocidad de la luz hacia Lionel, pero pronto se detuvieron todos, ya era muy tarde, el poder había sido lanzado. No pudieron hacer mas que contemplar con impotencia y espanto.

- Por favor, dame una oportunidad de mostrarte la verdad!- Le dijo Libis

Iba a rebatirle, pero todo sucedió demasiado rápido, en menos del tiempo que dura un pestañeo, su enemigo elevo sus brazos y lanzo un destello de energía hacia ellos, su visión se lleno de luz y en medio de ella la cara de sorpresa y dolor de aquella mujer.

Todo se volvió lento… muy lento, observo en detalle; los cabellos de la mujer mecerse ante la brutalidad del golpe, sus ojos cerrarse lentamente, mientras dejaban surcar unas gruesas lágrimas y los volvía a abrir para mirarlo a él.

- Mu…- susurro con suavidad y amor.

Allí mismo su cuerpo se arqueo hacia atrás y lentamente se volvió de cabeza para comenzar a caer, con la velocidad de un cometa directo hacia la tierra.

Era necesario volver a ver esos ojos y escuchar sus palabras de amor, para que el corazón del guerrero reencontrara su esencia. La recordó en menos de un segundo, su amor, las veces que se habían entregado el uno al otro, sus peleas, el pasado que compartían y el porqué se había enamorado de ella.

Sintió entonces recorrer y fluir por todo su cuerpo, amor y pura energía, sin pensarlo mas se lanzo en picada a rescatar a su mujer.

Todos observaban como caía, como Mu se lanzaba a rescatar a Libis y parecía que no lo lograría, el suelo estaba cada vez más cerca y en último momento, una explosión se hizo ver, se levanto la tierra y apareció el polvo que nublo toda visión. De pronto un rayo dorado surco del cielo y cayó en la misma dirección donde había explotado la tierra, nadie podía ver nada, hasta que el polvo se disipo.

Una figura caminaba en dirección a los caballeros y Bella, la figura de un hombre que cargaba a una persona entre sus brazos. Cuando llego hasta ellos vieron a Mu, aun con los cabellos blancos, sostener a la Libis, pero algo más, en sus manos llevaba un báculo dorado, uno que Bella y Camus conocían muy bien.

- Cuiden de ella- Les dijo Mu, posando su mirada en Bella, esta asintió.

- Mu- Susurro Milo al verlo así, pero Mu le sonrió con este típica dulce y tranquilizadora sonrisa que solo el tenía.

- Ya terminara todo Milo de la sabiduría- Le dijo este sorprendiendo al caballero de escorpión, aquello le había dicho una voz cuando trataba de llegar a la reliquia.

Mu volvió la vista al frente y golpeo el suelo con el báculo, para luego elevarlo al cielo, otro resplandor dorado, pero esta vez del báculo hacia al cielo y se escucho una voz retumbar:

- Humildad, Sabiduría, Pureza y Valentía, son las cualidad que todo buen rey debe poseer-

Tres armas se posaron en Mu, un escudo en su brazo izquierdo, una espada en su mano derecha, una daga en su cintura y por ultimo una corona en sus cabellos.

- El REY!- exclamaron todos al verlo, tanto del bando amigo como enemigo.

- Ha regresado!-

La herida que cargaba el mundo mágico pareció de un momento a otro sanar y por cada par de ojos sorprendido comenzaron a caer lágrimas de felicidad e incredulidad. El Rey amoroso y justo del que hablaban las leyendas estaba allí, frente a ellos, vivo, reencarnado. Nadie lo dudo, de ningún equipo y sin más se arrodillaron ante él.

Mu observaba sorprendido, mientras sentía el fluir de amor de su gente. Por otro lado Lionel no entendía nada y la rabia volvió a consumirlo.

- Que hacen estúpidos! Atáquenlos!- les decía- LEVANTENSE y ATAQUEN!- pero en vista que nadie respondía- Muy bien, asuman las consecuencias- se dispuso a lanzar un poder, pero alguien lo inmovilizo.

- Basta Lionel!- le dijo Mu calmadamente- se acabo, entiéndelo, termino.

- NO! Nada ha terminado- exclamo él.

- Si, termino- y lo dejo allí inmovilizado, mientras gritaba y se revolcaba en el suelo.

- Entonces mátame!- le exclamo- no puedo vivir así.

- Si así lo deseas, entonces así será.- extendió con su brazo izquierdo el báculo y en un segundo la figura de Lurian se desvaneció.

Sin nada más que hacer volteo para ver al pueblo mágico que se arrodillaba ante él.

- Veo que no me han olvidado- nuevamente la voz no parecía ser la Mu, alguien lo había poseído.

Se acerco a una mujer guerra del bando enemigo que estaba frente a él.

- He sentido sus corazones agotados por el odio y la desesperanza- dijo mientras la tomaba por el mentón suavemente, obligándola a mirarle, mientras ella lloraba sin consuelo- Pero he vuelto para unir sus corazones en uno solo, para volver a unir a nuestro pueblo- sin más la dejo para volver a erguirse

- Hoy se han realizado sacrificios que yo nunca esperé, vidas inocentes quebradas por el dolor- hizo una pausa-. Dos grandes exponentes han muerto, Lionel… la reencarnación de su rabia y dolor, Lucar la figura de su esperanza y amor, espero que hoy ambos se unan y cada uno de sus corazones se completen para siempre… ámense los unos a los otros y recuerden… yo siempre estaré con ustedes.

Sin más las reliquias dejaron a Mu y se perdieron en los cielos.

La batalla había terminado.

N/A:

Disculpen la tardanza, no había inspiración, pero aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo, queda muy poco para el final, GRACIAS A TODO POR LEER.

**Lady Midir:**

Tenia muchas ganas de decirte quesoy tan metalera como tu y que tambien escucho rhapsody, pero mi grupo favorito es Nightwish jajaja, asi que tal vez por eso le viene tanto mi historia a tu música, si mi fuente de inspiración son las melodías, asi es, mucha coincidencia. Bueno amiga muchas gracias por seguir fielmente mi historia, tus rew son una motivación para mi, una persona por al cual seguir... espero este te haya gustado para el fin tratare de hacerlo mas largo y mas bello =). Nos leemos.


End file.
